Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace OLD
by FestiveBoi
Summary: This story is the old version, and the Rewrite is in the making, and will be titled [Naruto - Harbinger of Peace]. I can assure you that the rewrite will be better than this! Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto – Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Summary**** – ****When the God's left old Remnant, with their avatars, Ozma being chosen by the God of Light, and Salem corrupted by the Darkness, another being was pulled into the fray, one Naruto Uzumaki, previous hero of humanity and he was tasked to become the bringer of peace, together with his partner Kurama he will try to bring peace to new Remnant.**

**Tags**** – Naruto x Harem, OOC Naruto, RWBYverse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Dimension, Blood and Gore, Ecchi**

**I hope you don't mind the sudden new story; I know I already have 4 upcoming, with three of them being mirror stories, however, this idea came to my head on a whim, and is something different to a Naruto and Pokémon crossover. **

**So... yeah. This is a Naruto x RWBY crossover story. It will be during the RWBY-Verse, however, many things are different than canon... since I find RT and how they handle RWBY to be absolutely pitiful.**

**XxxxX**

**Chapter 1**

Velvet Scarlatina had a small hobby, one that she enjoyed. That was strolling through the marvels of nature and relishing how peaceful it was.

It made her feel free. Free from the discrimination about her Faunus heritage, free from the stress of being a student at Beacon Academy, and of course, freeing her mind to try and allow herself to become one with nature.

Hey, a girl can believe, she also likes nature... along with cute things.

Velvet has long, luscious brown hair and soft chocolate brown eyes and about 18 years of age. She also has a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a Faunus and stood at the modest height of 5'6... not counting the ears, which gave her a couple of extra inches of height.

Instead of wearing her Beacon Academy uniform, she was wearing her combat gear, which is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected. Placed carefully on her back, was a small and simple wooden box that looked simple enough, however, it was meant to throw off her enemies, as that was her weapon, one that she ever so lovingly called Anesidora.

With Velvet's gorgeous and sweet and shy girl looks, she should be one of the most popular females in all of Beacon Academy, being on par with many others, including the first-year student Yang Xiao Long. However, what made that near impossible was her being a Faunus, something which humans still can't get over the fact that they have animal traits. They both breathed the same air, bled the same colour, blinked, ate and slept the same, however, due to one small difference like a simple animal trait, they were considered the lesser being.

In all standards, Faunus should be _better_ than humans in a sense, as they had better senses than them, with better hearing, night vision... some even had the ability to fly or swim underwater for long periods of time.

As she wandered around the forest that was filled with red trees and dust-red ground, with many different species of animals doing thier own little thing, without a care in the world and free from all responsibilities of the world around them.

She was in the more mountainous area of the Forever Fall forest, one that was a light thirty-minute fly from Beacon Academy grounds. It was a place where she liked to hang out and relax, and let the very nature run her calming winds and slight calming graces flow around her, and sometimes even through her.

However, one thing became glaringly obvious when she was travelling deeper within the tracked forest... and that was simply the lack of Grimm, in fact, she hadn't even run into one during the entire time when she was strolling through. She has been here for a solid hour, yet she hasn't even run into a single Grimm.

_'It seems odd.'_ She thought to herself, her brows furrowed in thought, causing her light pale skin to look a little blemished._ 'Why isn't there any Grimm? In fact, why does everything feel... calmer and more serene?'_ She questioned herself, her guard increased, as if waiting for a sudden ambush or attack.

Her ears twitched atop her head, with a small crinkle of the nose to go with it. A small quirk she had due to her rabbit heritage.

_**RUSTLE**_

Velvet quickly spun on her heel, looking towards the small bush that was rustling ever so slightly.

Tensing her body in case of sneak attack, she peered closer into the foliage, before a pair of soft yellow eyes came into view, through the small gaps in the dust red shrub, and before long, the thing hiding in the bush came out of hiding and scampered in her view.

What she saw surprised her a little. Instead of a native animal that was located in this area, she instead was met with a small fox, about the height up to her ankle, with the fur matted down and was a yellow colour, with matching ears and eyes... except the yellow ears had black tips and the insides of them were pink, and it had cute little white whiskers that seemed as big as its own head.

Seeing the curious little critter look at her, with the slightest of head tilts, she looked around for a moment, not hearing anything or approaching, she let her guard drop and knelt down, becoming smaller to the little critter, and extending her hand out, with her palm facing upwards.

"Hey, little kit." She said softly, calling the small fox by its baby name, her voice was as smooth as silk, with a tiny accent to go along with it, the voice alone was enough to send anyone to heaven as they would have believed they heard an angel.

The small fox looked at her curiously, tilting its head even further than before, before blinking once and yipping happily, and in a blink of an eye, it was at Velvet's outstretched hand and nuzzling its head into her hand, in a way of greeting, but also putting its scent on her, so it could remember the smell of her.

Velvet smiled softly, before she brought her other hand up and lightly rubbed the small kit between the area of its ears, making them twitch and it even started releasing small purrs.

_'Cute.' _She thought to herself, she was trying so hard to keep herself together and tried her best to glomp the poor critter, she didn't want to scare it away or injure it because she couldn't hold herself together.

_**Yip**_

_**Yip**_

She was brought out of her musing when she saw the yellow fox she was petting was now away from her outstretched hand, that now had some remnants of its yellow fur on it, and was wagging its little and poofy yellow and white tipped tail about, while looking directly at her.

"Hmm?" She made a noise of confusion, her large rabbit ears folding down somewhat, and a rather cute expression formed on her face.

She watched as the fox shook its head, before somehow manipulating its tail and making it as straight as it could possibly go and pointed it directly behind him.

_'It's almost as if it's...'_ She trailed off when she realised what exactly it was doing. It was pointing behind it and looking at her like it wanted her to follow it. "You... want me to follow you?" She said, taking her time to have her brain digest this information. She was communicating with something that wasn't even human or Faunus.

_**Yip**_

She watched as the fox kit nodded its head rapidly, before turning around and scurrying off past the shrubs, with the small pitter patters of its paws hitting some of the fallen leaves on the ground.

"Hey! Wait." She called out, before she sighed and chased after the small fox kit, and going deeper into the forest, one where no one has even been before due to weird circumstances.

She knew that it might be a risk, as the foxes and vixens were described as tricksters or even masters of seduction... but she shook her head, how bad can a small fox kit be, when it wasn't even past her ankle in height.

As she was running, something suddenly felt different. It wasn't a massive change, but somehow everything felt at peace, along with a hint of... something else, maybe regret? She wasn't sure what though and shrugged it off.

Her life will change in the next few minutes, along with her mind being opened by new things learnt and proven to her, and Remnant might gain another spark in it... though very faint, it was still there, waiting for its chance to flourish.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter. This is something different and I hope you like it, please let me know on what you thought about it.**

**As you have noticed, this is a harem story, but it won't be until later it comes into play, also, with new information gained, Team CFVY will be the 'main' characters, along with Teams' RWBY & JNPR.**

**Velvet is the Main Pairing in the Harem, meaning Velvet is the Alpha girl.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto – Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this story so far... even though there is only 1 chapter of this story... two when this one is uploaded. I hope it is different than what you normally see in Naruto x RWBY crossovers.**

**I know that you guys might not like how I portray Velvet in this story, but she simply has so little screen time and lines that it is pretty hard to get her character correct. The new After The Fall book only helps so much.**

**XxxxX**

**Chapter 2**

As Velvet continued to chase the yellow fox kit through the forest, she started to notice how everything was becoming heavier, like a crushing emotion that was threatening to obscure everything around it and never let it go, and to let whatever it was obscuring to suffer in isolation and torment.

Her ears droop low and her body starts to shiver at the feeling that this part of the forest was giving out. It felt completely wrong, yet she could also feel a small part of happiness and tranquility, it was miniscule, but it was there... at least it was something other than this crushing feeling.

However, everything soon came crashing to a halt when she heard a low and almost haunting howl.

The worst part was, it was extremely close to her.

She shakily looked around, like she was in the line of sight of a predator, and she was the prey. Her fingers twitching, barely fighting the sheer instinct to either run away and never come back, or go to her weapon and try to defend herself from whatever was making the noise and exueding the feeling of complete domination over her instincts.

The sudden feeling of something watching her made chills run down her body. She felt like it was her dying moments, however, she didn't let up. Mentally commanding her kness to stop wobbling and forcing her heartrate to become normal once again and to try and think rationally once again, remembering how foxes, kitsunes and vixens were tricksters and masters of the art of seduction, she stood proud, thinking it was just a test to prove something of her. What it was? She didn't know... but she wasn't going to let up.

If she wanted to improve her self-esteem and try to build up more of a tough exterior, then she needed to display it, right here and now.

Suddenly, out of two perfectly fine shrubs with small amounts of berries and small flowers blooming on them, came out two more foxes, both of a different colour than the yellow one she saw earlier and chasing.

One of them looked considerably larger than the yellow fox, which she could now easily call a kit from the sheer size difference with the others she can see now. The first one was pristine white in colour, with no smudges or grime anywhere in the fur and three whiskers of each cheek, all white in colour as well. Not even a small twig or remnants of berry juice from the surrounding berry bushes were found matted in the groomed fur. It's bright green eyes were staring at her, in a mixture of curiosity and intrigue, its claws, while still sharp looking, looked well groomed, its large, almost rabbit-like fox ears were perked up, and occasionally twitching every time she breathed a breath of air.

_'This one... is female?'_ Velvet thought to herself, seeing the difference in posture and slight changes of looks that the white one had compared to the light sky-blue one, along with seemingly less muscle mass around its body and it being slightly more pronounced around its pelvic area.

Speaking of the sky blue one. It was looking at her with intrigue clear in its deep blue slitted eyes, along with a look that looked eerily similar to a cat ate the canary grin, with small, yet sharp fangs poking out from its mouth, four whiskers on each of its cheeks seemingly twitching in the slight breeze. It had the exact same rabbit-like ears as the snow white one, just a little shorter than it. Its claws seemed to be more rough and jagged compared to the snow white one.

Velvet could clearly see the mass of muscle was more pronounced all around its body, she could also see it tense its muscles in case of anything was to happen and it needed to react accordingly.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to do something completely stupid, in a sense of her being the 'prey' of being a rabbit Faunus and having two predators in front of her. She went down to her knees slowly, with them sinking slightly in the soft and luscious soil, slowly and hesitantly extending both her arms out in front of her, with her palms facing upwards. She looked down, her hair covering her eyes and ears flopping down slightly as she waited with baited breath for something to happen, whether it be from a positve reaction or negative reaction.

_'Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me... actually don't hurt me.'_ Velvet repeated like a mantra in her head as she continued the torturous wait, her own muscles tensing and untensing with every passing moment and her rabbit ears folding down even more.

The two abnormally coloured foxes, one that could not be explained by any scientific means avaliable, both looked to each other with them seemingly holding a mental conversation, before looking back at the kneeling female before them. Then thier slitted eyes met much more larger ones, ones that held infinite power and wisdom within them, along with them being a scary shade of deep red and having a more pronounced slit in them. A large muzzle with impossibly large teeth was seen through the shadow of the massive treebreak it was hiding in, before it made a discreet gesture with its head it continue on.

The two larger than average foxes carefully made thier way up to the cute rabbit Faunus girl, although with great trepidation. Sure, she may seem harmless enough and with the Beta kitsune motioning to them that it was fine, but it was still instinctual for them to fear the unknown piece of something greater.

They were told of many stories from thier Alpha, who wasn't even a fox, but the Beta held great respect and loyalty to him. They heard about how they didn't even blink when they backstabbed him so many times, nearly broke him to the point of no return... but they would put thier trust in the decision made by the Beta.

"Eeep." Velvet yelped out in instinct when she felt two wet muzzles rub against both of her palms. Fighting off the instincts flaring up inside her to either get away or protect herself physically from the touch.

She cracked open an eye and was rather surprised to see the larger foxes rubbing thier muzzles against her skin, however, both sets of eyes were staring directly at her, she almost felt like curling up in a ball when she finally noticed the amount of power hidden behind those slitted eyes. However, she allowed a small smile to grace her face as she soon moved her hands away from the muzzles and carefully placed her hands under the chins of the kitsunes, as they narrowed thier eyes and seemed to tense up, she finally started to rub and lightly scratch under the chins.

The result that Velvet was expecting was rather mixed to say the least. The snow white one melted into the touch, making content yipping and purring noises as it seemed to lean further into the touch and start rubbing against her hand even more than before, as its beautifully groomed and furry tail made its way and rested onto Velvet's lap. The sky blue one on the other hand was more tense about this situation, although that quickly changed when the ministations continued and it finally gave in to the pleasurable feeling of being petted under the chin. It's gutteral purrs were deep and nearly frightening to the poor girl, now she was certain that this kitsune was male, with more bulk around its body and from the deepness of the purring that it was putting out.

Although they were predators, Velvet couldn't help herself as she cracked a slight smile at the two kitsunes. They were adorable, in thier own way. Thier colouring only further enhancing that aspect.

_**THUD**_

Velvet nearly jumped out of her skin, standing up abruptly and unwillingly cutting of the pleasurable ministrations of the two kitsunes, quite literally causing them to look at her with a longing look... mainly towards her hands as they suddenly went to her back and nearing her weapon which she was about to take out.

As she turned around, she was met with something that made her feel like she was in a nightmare.

Just before her, stood a massive kitsune, maybe a small mountain in height, making her feel like she was a mere ant standing before an elephant... or better yet, before a God. She briefly noticed that she didn't even reach the joints in the middle of its paws. The deep red fur seemed to have lost most of its natural shine and looked ageing, with small tufts of grey fur coming through the coat. Nine tails trailed behind it as she could see that the claws of the massive nine-tailed Kitsune were easily nearly half the height of her alone. Yet, she was nearly compelled to look up, even if she didn't want to.

As she craned her neck upwards, she saw that its muzzle was completely full of impossibly sharp teeth, stained with small amounts of yellow and red and had a nasty case of bad breath, that not even a whole bottle of mouth wash could fix, nor could mints fix in a small amount of time. Wrinkles and folds in the skin were more prominent around its muzzle and face, she also noticed that this kitsune also shared a similar trait with the others, that being very, very large rabbit-like ears on top of its head, slightly angled and pointed. Its gleaming red slitted eyes seemed like they were peering directly into her soul, like she was being judged right before death.

_**"What is a Faunus doing here? How did you even find this place?"**_ Its deep and guttural voice made Velvet more nervous and she felt like quivering in front of such a creature, and it definately sounded masculine... in a demonic and scary nature.

However, her mind finally caught up with what was happening, before she shakily looked at the nine-tailed fox and her eyes widened. "W-w-wait! Y-you can speak!?" She squeaked out, before the beast snorted, the force of such nearly knocked her off her own two feet.

_**"Of course I can! Answer the question, and maybe... ****MAYBE****, I will answer your questions." **_He spoke out, annoyance clear in its demonic voice as everything was screaming at Velvet's instincts to speak now.

"Eep!" Velvet squeaked out again, she felt power flowing from the beast. It was horrifying, it felt like utter rage and hatred all focussed into one being. "I-I was simply walking around! Until I met a yellow fox kit and it led me here." Velvet spoke quickly, not wanting to anger the beast even more than it seemed to be. She was rewarded with a rather long and tense silence that seemed to last for minutes, when in fact, was only mere moments.

The nine-tailed giant looked at the trembling rabbit girl carefully. While he may not be as great as sensing lies or ill-will better than his respected comrade, she didn't look like a type of person to lie. He could also tell that she had potential hidden inside of her... what type of potential? He didn't know.

_**"Hmm."**_ He hummed out, looking over to the two abnormal coloured foxes behind the trembling rabbit girl, both of thier heads lowered in respect to him. He saw in the distance, behind another shrub bush, the same yellow fox kit, looking at him with near begging eyes and a small nod to the head. He could tell that it was a small kit, only about 4 months old, but it seemed to have bonded with the rabbit girl. So, he made his decision. _**"Fine. I believe you. Beware, if you even consider harming any of the kitsunes or vixens here, or my comrade..."**_ He let the threat speak for itself as he watched the poor rabbit girl nod her head frantically. He finally decided to let up on the pressure he was outputing to allow the girl an easier time to talk and move around.

"I promise! I wont!" Velvet yelped out after the threat was given, sure she nodded to it, but she felt like the towering fox deserved a verbal reply... even if actions speak louder than words. She squirmed a bit, before feeling the two abnormally coloured kitsunes from before come up to her and place their tails around her legs in an almost comforting gesture. "Umm... could you answer some of my questions?" Velvet meekly added after making eye contact with the beast, who seemed to relax more around her now, her hands snaking thier way down to pet the two kitsunes by her side.

_**"Fine. Only two, so they better be worth it Faunus." **_Velvet felt a little annoyed at the kitsune for speaking to her like that, and also felt shift of temperament from the voice of the male nine tailed kitsune, the voice still was deep and demonic, but it did sound more... relaxed then what it first was when he spoke to her.

"My name is Velvet." Velvet clarifed for the giant kitsune, who just waved his paws in a nonchalant manner. "Umm, also, I would like to know where I am and why you seemed so surprised to see me here. Secondly, I want to know; why are you here?" She asked her questions, seeing how the kitsune not so subtly tensed during one of those questions. She hoped she didn't hit a proverbial landmine.

A deep breath of somewhat rancid air that smelled awfully like fish mixed with some berries hit her senses as the other kitsunes backed away slightly. _**"Interesting questions..."**_ The kitsune took a smaller look at Velvet before giving a tiny sigh, seeing her determined expression plastered on her face reminded him way to much of his comrade before everything turned to absolute garbage... also, he sort of expected to answer the obvious question of; why can you talk... he already explained it one to many times to the other... interesting duo that showed up years ago. _**"To answer your first question, you're in a hidden spot in the Forever Fall forest, where most people can't even get to. Second one is; I am here as a guardian to my comrade."**_ He answered briskly, trailing off a little when he mentioned his comrade... his former warden.

Velvet perked up at hearing the word comrade again, her eyes also standing ramrod straight, both twitching slightly as she heard the slight breathing of the kitsunes near her. "Comrade?" Velvet questioned, her big chocolate brown eyes clouded in confusion as she heard that word come from the kitsunes mouth again. She thought that he meant the other kitsunes and vixens in the area, but now it started to seem like he was talking about a... human? Faunus maybe?

_**"Yes. Comrade, someone who overcame barriers and a terrible life and completed his dream all those years ago."**_ He said, trailing off again, before his eyes widened as he quickly brought his line of vision down towards the rabbit girl, who now had a curious expression plastered on her face... even her nose was twitching slightly... something which he wouldn't dare say was cute... for a ningen anyway.

"You make it seem he is still alive, and older than myself." Velvet pointed out quietly, hoping not to anger the male mountain of kitsune.

_**"He is, in both senses... though, you could say he was... reborn."**_ He muttered out lowly, still not to sure why he was revealing so much of this information to someone who he hasn't even known for half an hour yet. _**'Damn. She really is like Naruto... actually, throw in a mix of Hinata as well.'**_ He thought to himself. He could easily see the distinguishable characteristics of those two in Velvet. Her timid side, and her side which seemed to exued happiness and a deeper wish for something selfless.

Velvet blinked once, then her chocolate brown eyes seemed to widen and her brows knitted together. "You mean, reincarnated?" Velvet questioned with a small head tilt.

_**"Yes. In a sense. I wo-"**_ He was cut off when he felt his comrade approach. It must have been the first time in over a decade since he was actually awake... the last time he was awake was when he stumbled upon two injured females in the Forever Fall forest. He couldn't remember the names, but thier personalities were easy to remember.

"Umm, what's wrong?" Velvet asked, a little concerned when he suddenly stopped speaking at his eyes seemed to widen, and gain a small amount of happiness. Her ears twitched when she suddenly heard the many excited yips coming from the smaller and abnormal coloured kitsunes... which, to completly be honest with herself, forgot they were there... they were so quite and behaved.

The massive nine-tailed kitsune didn't reply to her, which worried her some more, however, her worry was soon turned into confusion, then she remembered that this massive nine-tailed kitsune seemed to be fond of a companion.

Soon, a peaceful presence was thrown over everything. Completely drowning out all of the negativity in the area and Velvet felt like she was under a woolen blanket with fire dust in it, it was so comfortable and held so much warmth that she found herself on her ass before she even knew it.

"Kurama, what is happening around here? Why do I sense a new presence in the area?" A deep and smooth voice spoke out, definately of the male gender and maybe in his late teens or early twenties, although it did seem somewhat scratchy, maybe due to the lack of human contact.

Velvet suddenly had her attention purely grabbed by a mop of golden blonde hair as another figure made itself known... and to be honest with herself, she felt her face heat up with a fierce blush and managed to make her brain a little scrambled as she gazed upon the completely handsome figure.

The man stood at a healthy height of 5'10, a mop of unruly golden blonde hair that reminded her of Yang Xiao Long, a first year that she has seen around in the academy, although with some changes, the first one being a pair of near-horn like potrusions of his hair spiking upwards and his hair being shoulder length.

Cereluean blue eyes that had a piercing quality to them, but also held so much power, wisdom and surprisingly enough; sorrow. A weird white and black cloth wrapped around his forehead, preventing some of the hair from getting into his face and line of vision. Three whisker like marks found on each cheek, giving him a more feral and exotic appeal to him, cleanly shaven... which was surprising considering they were in the middle of the forest. Comfortably around his neck, was a black necklace with nine black magatamas attached to it.

His body had a fair amount of muscle and a slender figure to back it up, she could basically feel the muscles of his body tense through the very air itself. He was wearing a wierd looking cloak that was somewhat tattered and white in colour, with an interesting black design on it, he also wore an interesting white robe with burnt orange insignias and a golden obi wrapped around it, with white pants to match it, while being barefoot. It honestly gave him a hermit type look, or even a wandering sage appeal to him.

The adonis looking figure turned his attention to the apparently named Kurama, to the yipping foxes besides the sitting bunny girl, who also noticed that they were bowing thier heads, and with Kurama doing it, although, only a teensy level... maybe he had pride issues.

"Oh." Was the simple reply that came from Naruto as he saw the bunny girl on the ground, who was looking at him with a large blush on her face and small amounts of drool rushing out of her open mouth, which was nearly in an 'O' shape. "Yo." He simply greeted, a small wave of his hand as he closed his eyes and gave an eye smile, along with a small grin on his whiskered visage.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, sorry for the wierd chapter. I don't feel like I did a good job with it, however, that is my opinion. If you belive differently, then let me know in the reviews.**

**I hope you liked the chapter anyway.**

**Don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow, along with checking out my other stories. It would mean a great deal to me, constructive criticism is always welcomed, if you want to flame, keep it to yourself, simply save the time and effort into writing that flame and keep on going with your day/night.**

**Do you guys have a guess on who was the other two people that Naruto met before in his long isolation in the World of Remnant?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto – Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Hey y'all, welcome back to another chapter of this story, I hope you are enjoying it so far. I am trying my best to improve the word to chapter ratio with all my stories, it might take a while, but I am at least aiming for around 4,000 words per chapter from now on.**

**Don't forget to answer the poll on my profile page, and remember to leave a review, favourite, follow.**

**XxxxX**

**Chapter 3**

In the very top of Beacon Academy was the Headmasters office. While many might find it odd how the school was in shape of a castle of old, for Ozpin, it was a reminder of what he did in the past, and what he caused either knowingly or unknowingly, it also took shape of the castle that haunted his very being centuries ago.

Inside the room was full of slowly rotating cogs, one that you would find within an alarm clock or a clock tower, always shifting to time ever so slightly, with the floor being glazed glass so it was stronger than before, the very feeling of the room was one of the age of time. With cogs being on the ground beneath the glass, or even some in the very ceiling above him. It also had a massive paine of glass, large enough that he could see out of it and set his sight anywhere in the school, without having to go down to the ground levels himself.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes, they were duller in colour than what they were when he was younger, showing that he had plenty of wisom, power, sadness and regret hidden deep within them. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger.

He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. His entire demeanor seemed to be one of aloofness and had a vibe that he knew more than he should in one lifetime.

Sat at arms length away from him, was his weapon of choice, a simple, yet intricate cane with designs of old, along with it looking ancient compared to other weapons that could be seen around campus. On his desk near arms length was a mug, that was full with his favourite drink, hot chocolate.

He was currently sat on his seat, idly listening to the bickering of his secret faction, one compromised of his good friends and allies, then there was Glynda Goodwitch, who was moreso of the disciplinary person to make sure that everything was going accordingly and to prevent any childish tantrums with her glare that could freeze an entire army of Grimm. He also idly wondered if any of her family ancestors were witches or silver-eyed warriors. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts when attention was currently turned to him with the others in the room.

"Ozpin, for the love of Oum pay attention." Glynda's voice spoke out, with sheer annoyance being easily heard in her voice. He briefly glanced over to her and bringing his thoughts back from the land of wonders.

Glynda is a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and can freeze any man or woman, sane or not with a single glare and she wears thin ovular glasses, which did not help her with the fact she looks like a librarian or one of those strict and haughty types. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and strains against her busty chest and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons that cling to her rather sexually appealing form and blackish-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, making her have a rather beautiful yet scary appeal to her. Tapping against her open palm in agitation was her weapon of choice, which happened to be a riding crop that was the catalyst that allowed her to utilise her semblance the way she does.

"Sorry. Lost in thoughts." Ozpin said, ignoring the look of anger overtaking Glynda's face as he turned his attention to the others in the room.

"With what, Oz?" Came the rather drunken voice of another member of his little group, he turned his attention to the member that spoke and looked at him, a blank look on his face.

The man has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes, hidden behind his cloak was a drinking flask, which somehow never runs out of alcohol and always seems to refill automatically. He has a slight slouch to his posture which either indicates he is bored, or is drunk, either way it what he appears to look like sometimes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. His bangs are down most of the time, but he sometimes pushes his hair back when fighting. In addition, his hair is made to look like it is composed entirely of feathers.

This man was Qrow Branwen, one of the members of Team STRQ, one of the best teams to ever graduate from Beacon Academy, and a team who made history with being the first team to ever win the Vytal tournament in thier first year of competing, bringing them some fame from the civilians and the younger generation saw them as heroes.

"I just felt something off in the Forever Fall forest." Ozpin said, narrowing his eyes directed at nothing. It was true, just moments ago he felt something stir within him, something he hasn't felt for the last decade, when it suddenly vanished again. _'Come to think of it. Velvet said she was going to spend some time in that forest.'_ Ozpin thought to himself, bringing his hands under his chin and interlocking them, allowing himself to rest his chin upon them, another thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"Ozpin, the last time you said that, we searched the forest for hours and came up empty handed. It's probably your imagination running rampant... like it usually does." Qrow's voice called out again, with a little slur between words along with a small hiccup from the amount he has drunk.

"For once, I agree with the drunkard." A more stern and masculine voice spoke out, a hint of reluctance in his voice as he spoke that statement.

"Ah, buzz of Jimmy." Qrow waved off and giving a small and rude gesture of his middle finger to the man, who looked like he wanted to snap the finger clean off his hand.

'Jimmy' as he was so affectionately nicknamed is a well dressed and clean individual, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His cold blue eyes and the very aura he gave off his person demanded respect and attention.

His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, a neurotransmitter that helps him operate the robotic parts of his body, which happened to be one of his arms that he lost in a Grimm attack and ambush when he was younger.

He was James Ironwood, General of the Atlas Military and one of the few people that Ozpin trusts the most, that was why he was in this group... plus, they were old friends and exchanged some banter around at times.

"Gentlemen. Can we please get back to the point of interest." Glynda called out after clearing her throat, giving a sharp glare to the males in the room, her green eyes shining in anger and a purple miasma that spelt trouble surrounding her.

"Of course." Ozpin said, wanting to calm down the women who could bring a whole new meaning to the word pain if she was given the chance.

"Good." Glynda nodded her head, before looking at the scroll in her hands and bringing up the Fall Maiden that is underneath the school, hooked up to a life support system, with various wires and other equipment keeping her alive... in pain, but alive. "Have you gotten any more information on the attackers Qrow?" Glynda asked Qrow, turning her attention back on to the drunk man, who looked to be a little sobered up than before.

"Sort of. I've learnt that the three attackers now each other, and from what I gathered, it seems that the raven haired one was in Vale earlier on in the month. The description that Ruby gave me seemed dead perfect to what the woman was wearing before when the attack happened." Qrow said, before getting out his scroll and started to tap away at it, before a picture of the woman that was taken during the attack. "This was what she was wearing when they attacked Amber.-" He stated, showing them the already known picture, before swiping once and an image of a woman hidden by the shadows of the bullgead that he managed to get through the CCTV camera. "-This, was taken during the night of Roman's robbery in Vale. While the clothing is hidden, but the markings and the glow are eerily similar." Qrow said before both images appeared side by side to each other.

He was right, the clothing markings looked eerily similar and along with the length of the clothing, while it might be a completely different person, the resemblance in clothing and eyes are uncanny.

"I see." Ironwood muttered out, looking at the person in the first picture. "I will make sure to place this everywhere in Atlas, even in Mantle, where any and all information will be rewarded largely." He said to the others, before taking out his own scroll sending a copy of the photo to the Specialists along with the orders they must carry out.

"Thank you Qrow. That is very helpful." Ozpin nodded his head, allowing Qrow to shut down his scroll and return it to his pocket. "Glynda, I want you to send a warning throughout the school that this person is to avoided at all costs. We can't afford to lose students to the false Fall Maiden." Ozpin said seriously, getting Glynda to nod her head and exit the room to prepre the warning, which will be given out over the intercoms and messages on the student's scrolls.

"Now Oz, how are we going to bring Amber back to full health? You said that there is a way." Qrow said placing a hand on his hip while the other one brought the flask out and he took a quick chug of it.

"Our answer lies within one person. One who I have known from my previous bodies." Ozpin answered, before turning around on his chair and gazing out the window.

"You can't be serious! Not this again, we have already gone over this." Ironwood said with annoyance and anger being heard in his gruff voice. He wished Ozpin would be more serious in this sort of situation. Not only is there a powerful foe out there, that will have strong pieces, but also a false maiden on the loose, now Ozpin was saying something about someone who he knew in his past lives!? The person would have been dead for years!

"I am serious. There is a reason why I always keep a close eye on the Forever Fall forest. There have been sightings of oddly coloured kitsunes in that area the deeper you go. Watch." Ozpin said, turning around and facing Ironwood with a hard look on his face alogn with his eyes nearly glowing with unrestrained power, a look that made the other two in the room flinch.

Ozpin then tapped a few buttons on the holographic computer screens and playing a small slideshow to the two males. All photos showing different coloured kitsunes with different features and on the occasion, ones appearing with an odd amount of tails. "That is why I keep a close eye on the area, along with making sure the students that enter that forest are safe and tell them to stay on the paths." Ozpin said, gesturing to the oddly coloured kitsunes. "Because, not only are they not a species of animal found in the area, but they are also recognised as tricksters or seducers in folklore." Ozpin stated to the other two, who were still looking at the images appearing.

"Why would they be there... and how did they get there?" Qrow asked, he knew that kitsunes were a special breed of foxes, even then, foxes weren't native to Vale, they were native to Mistral and Menagerie, so how did they get to Vale.

"I agree, what are they doing there. They belong in Menagerie or Mistral. The climate here is not all that great for them to thrive and live to thier fullest." Ironwood said, rubbing his chin with his hands while putting on a thinking expression on his face as his mind was racing with many different possibilites.

Ozpin let a near unnoticebale grin on his face as he watched the two most cynical and blunt people learning about this. "I believe they are hiding or protecting something. I remember that from my earliest lives, while hazy, I do know that the person had an affinity to foxes, along with having a partner of his own, who was also a nine-tailed kitsune." Ozpin said with a small sigh of remembence to the person he worked with him, although with different outlooks and goals when they met. "Here, I want you to read this." Ozpin said, before opening up one of his draws on the desk and chucking two books towards Qrow and Ironwood.

They caught the books with ease by the spine and flipped them around, both with a confused expression on thier face. "The Sage and the Kitsune." Qrow read the title of the book with a raised eyebrow. Seeing a distorted figure on the book while having a massive nine-tailed kitsune behind him, with a large grin showing its sharp teeth and its piercing red eyes gleaming.

"Really... there is even a book for this myth." Ironwood said with a groan, before sighing to himself and pocketing the book. He might as well read the book to humour Ozpin. Qrow on the other hand was thinking of not reading this at all, and give it to Ruby to read, she loved stories.

"If that is all, then you are free to leave. I have taken up more of your time then I should have." Ozpin said, before turning around once again on his chair and gazing out the window, a far away look on his face as he gave Qrow and Ironwood the all right to leave if they wished.

They both nodded thier heads and headed towards the elevator, where they would then go on thier seperate ways.

Ozpin was left to himself, looking out the window, different thoughts of old, ones that he was sure were gone by now, but were resurfacing when the proof was undeniable with the oddly coloured furballs that they all seen. _'I know you are here. I hope you can come out again... I promise to help as much as I can this time... we both learned our lessons the hard way.'_ Ozpin thought to himself.

He may be wise and very old with a blessing or a curse of reincarnation, however, that didn't mean that he was free of burdens and mistakes. He was young and naive in his lives, and those led to mistakes, fatal mistakes that broke people apart and made them lose trust in him. The most recent one when he learned that the mission that he was supposed to give Summer Rose, happened to be an ambush by his enemy, and led to the death of Taiyang who took the mission instead of Summer as he tried to find his way out of his depression over Raven leaving him with his daughter Yang.

This led to Summer losing most faith in Ozpin, along with Raven having abandoned to her own side of things with her own tribe, who were near impossible to track down. _'Could you ever forgive this old fool?'_ Ozpin thought to himself, his brown eyes gaining a hazel tint to them and a frown marring his face, yet in a blink of an eye, they were back to thier normal brown colour.

* * *

Velvet stood dumbfounded as she watched a man who looked like he was made by the two brothers themselves casually sit down on the opposite side of her, a carefree expression plastered on his face, but she could see the amount of sadness and regret in his gorgeous eyes.

"So... how are you enjoying this place?" He questioned, his voice while it was somewhat scratchy still made her hairs stand on end, it even sounded like his voice belonged to that of a siren.

"U-umm, it's nice." Velvet said, a little unsure of herself, as she gazed around, she could see many different oddly coloured kitsunes all gather around him, even the massive one that had nine-tails was laying down peacefully. _'Kurama... I think that was his name.'_ Velvet corrected herself, it was best to be honest and respectful, she had no doubt that this man and the creatures could kill her without any trouble at all.

She even watched as the man made a fireball out of his bare hands, even conjuring up some wind to help fuel the fireball into a condensed fire into a shape reminescent to a campfire... and she felt like that was barely tipping the iceberg with what he could do.

The man nodded his head, before looking at her again, his blue orbs boring into her own, it felt like her soul was being judged right then and there. "I do hope that these little rascals and big and fluffy over there didn't scare you too much." He said, pointing a thumb to the direction of Kurama, who suddenly snorted and snapped his eyes open to look at them both.

_**"Watch it ningen, you may be strong, but I am still a being who can cause earthquakes and tsunami's easily."**_ His deep and demonic voice spoke out, before chuckling deeply once it saw the look of terror on Velvet's face. _**"Ah, the joys of scaring others again. Almost like those two ningen years ago."**_ He said before laying back to the ground and closing his eyes again. Velvet briefly saw a look of rememberance flash across his face and his eyes lightened up somewhat, before they fell back to thier normal state.

"Ignore him. He could hardly even hurt a fly these days. He is just to old." The man said while chuckling lightly to himself, also enjoying the way the girl was looking at him like he was insane.

Suddenly a massive red appendage slapped the man over the head, making him lurch forward and nearly plant a kiss on the ground below them. "Tch." He grunted out, before blinking a couple of times when he looked at the rabbit girl in front of him, and he had to admit, she was bloody adorable, the way she shifted nervously, the way her chocolate brown eyes were darting from place to place but never settling on him or Kurama behind him, the way her rabbit ears twitched was just icing on the cake.

_'She reminds me of Hinata way to much... maybe she somehow reincarnated.'_ He thought to himself, flashes of the shy Hyuuga flashing through his mind before he snapped back to reality and shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he was in a different world, there was no way that could have happened. "Sorry, I never introduced myself. I am Naruto." The man now known as Naruto greeted out, outstretching his open hand closer to the rabbit girl. Who looked rather amused that he had a name after a ramen topping or after a fruit.

Velvet looked at the outstretched hand before hesitantly bringing her own hand out and clasping his in a soft handshake. "Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet greeted out, before quickly removing her hand from his, despite her body fighting back from the warmth it just felt coming from his hand. She idly wondered if his entire body was that warm.

Naruto's smile faltered a little when he heard the name, before a grey thunder cloud hovered over his head. "Why does everyone have a name that either sounds like a colour or is a colour. What happened to the badass names." Naruto muttered to himself, remembering the previous two who he met, they had names of colours as well. Why couldn't names be bad ass like his world... seriously, Velvet, Rose... at least the Branwen one sounded tough and cool, his world had names like Madara and Hashirama... even Kurama was more fierce than Velvet.

"Umm, excuse me... are you alright?" Velvet asked, a little off put by the murmurs that she heard with her better hearing. She didn't know why he was complaining about names being after colours or sounding like colours, he was named after food.

Naruto jolted back up, the grey thunder cloud over his head disipating as a smile overtook his face once again, nearly blinding Velvet from the sheer brightness of his teeth. "I'm alright, just a little sad that people are still named after colours." He said, before rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish expression.

"Aren't you named after a ramen topping... or a fruit for that matter?" Velvet asked a little annoyed that basically everyones names were being made fun of by this adonis of a man, her ears flopping downwards to show her displeasure.

"My name means Maelstrom damnit." Naruto whined, far too many times has his name been made fun of, in this world by the God of Darkness himself, and with his own world when people liked to tease him, although it was still annoying.

Velvet shifted uncomfortably, a man who has basically been reincarnated still acted so childishly in front of her. "Question; why are you here in the first place." She asked, wondering why he was still so isolated in the forest with the kitsunes and not out in society.

"I could ask the same to you." Naruto said, shifting the question back onto her spectacularly, making her look at him with a deadpanned look that looked for too cute on her face to even remotely looked annoyed or scary.

"I was just enjoying my nature walk, away from Beacon and away from all the stress. Where I ran into one of the small kitsune kits and it led me here." Velvet stated, pointing to the small kit in question which was laying on its back and its legs twitching from the dream it was having.

"I see." Naruto stated, looking over the kit that was pointed to, he should have known, that one was the most playful of the bunch. "Well, it seems you were in luck. Only those with pure hearts can enter through the barrier, and if a pure hearted human or faunus was to be in physical contact with another, then they will be able to enter as well, even if they have a tainted heart." Naruto stated, leaning back on the small log that he brought down and looking up in the sky, now noticing how the sky gained an orange and purple hue to it.

Velvet looked surprised at that information, while Kurama did mention it was a hidden part of the forest, she now knew what she did to enter, and she felt rather happy that she was considered pure hearted by Naruto. "Well, thank you for letting me in. Even if I did get led into the place." Velvet said, a small smile gracing her face as she looked up towards the sky herself, before a frown marred her face as she realised she has been gone for a long time. "Still, it must get lonely in here, with only yourself to talk to. If you ever need anyone to talk to, I will gladly be in touch, just find me at Beacon Academy, as that will be where I spend most of my time." Velvet said, getting up and stretching her body out getting pops from her joints that have relaxed from her position.

"I'll think about it." Naruto said, still looking up at the sky, before a contemplative expression hit his whiskered visage. "Now that you know of this place and know what ecosystem it has, what will you do about it?" Naruto questioned the bunny girl, a blank look on his face as he extended his senses out to help him sense any negative emotions coming from her.

Velvet blinked once, thinking the question over in her head before looking back at him, a smile on her face. "I will keep it my secret. It seems you love this place and I don't want to give anything about it away, nor will I lead my team here, unless you give me permission to." She answered, her rabbit ears standing upright as she did so.

Naruto nodded his head, a little bit more happy as he sensed no negative emotions or lies. If she did lie, he would be able to feel it around her body and seeing any subtle changes in her body movement... also Kurama will tell him about it later as he is basically a mass of negative emotions and a being of pure power condensed in a body made for him by the Gods of old, before the moon was shattered. "Thank you." Naruto said before walking up closer to Velvet.

It was at that point when she noticed that she was short compared to him, her head only coming up to about his chest or neck. The warmth that came off his body was refreshing and it felt like she was wrapped in a protective and warm blanket, to keep away any harm from her. "What are you doing?" She managed to get out, trying to get the blush off her cheeks.

Naruto blinked once, before looking at Velvet. "I'm guiding you to the edge of the forest. Grimm are more active around here at night." He said simply, crossing his arms over his chest making his muscles in his arms more pronounced.

Velvet smiled at the thoughtfulness of him, she nodded her head and allowed herself to fall into synch with Naruto as they walked away deeper into the clearing.

Kurama opened his eyes once again to the sight, before a small smile graced his features, although it still looked terrifying due to the razor sharp teeth and eyes that could freeze any living thing. _**"Thank you, Velvet. Maybe some people are still worth fighting for."**_ Kuruma murmured to himself, before looking over at the other kitsunes who were now laying on the cold ground, with the fire being extinguished once Naruto was out of range. He reached over with two of his large tails, gently moving the three kitsunes who were with them closer to his body so they can become warm once again.

With Naruto and Velvet slowly going out of sight, Kurama once more allowed sleep to overcome him, moving his body so he circled around the kitsunes wrapped up and close to his body in a protective stance, even in sleep, he was still protective of the kitsunes, and anyone who he deemed worthy... and it seemed he could add one more person to add to that list. It was a short list, but another being was added to it.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it. Don't forget to review, follow, favourtie and add to a community to get this story out there so others have a chance to enjoy it. Any constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Now you know who Kurama was talking about last chapter, with Rose and Branwen being the massive give away hints, along with the personalities being the complete opposite of each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto – Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Hello guys, I hope you are excited for the next chapter of this story to finally be uploaded. I also hope that you continue to show your support in not only this story, but the others that I have made. It will mean a lot to me, especially during the times when I can't upload the stories as much as I would like to.**

**Some people may be wondering what Naruto's and Kurama's entire relationship with Ozpin and his previous bodies and lives would be... the only hint that I can give is that it is a wierd one... they were friends, however certain things happened between them and a massive fallout happened.**

**Couple of things before I begin this chapter, you may skip this if you want and go down to the start of the chapter, but I am wondering something; Who do you want in the Harem? It can be anyone really... until I decide when enough is enough. Remember, Velvet is the main girl (Wanna give her some love.) It can also be anyone... really, anyone. Summer is still alive, Taiyang is dead and Raven is jaded and still runs her bandit camp off to the side.**

**Also, while it seems like I am not updating Kitsune Protector, I am making chapters from scratch as I have changed a lot from R-EPD's version, so that is taking a while, my Naruto x Pokemon crossover mirror stories are having chapters made as you read this, and I am in a RWBY upswing, so I have more eagerness to write this story, and my Determined Knight story.**

**Author Note \- Now, I know that something like this isn't really neccessary, however, I want to see something, and you guys can help with that. I want to know something; What do you think of me as an Author... even though my spelling and grammar may not be the best or I am a pretty cliche writer. Let me know something that you like in what I do and tell me something you want me to improve on. (I'm trying my best with improving spelling and grammar) Do you want me to be more active with reviews? Longer chapters? What? Let me know.**

**Thank you for reading that rant. Now, onto the story.**

**XxxxX**

**Chapter 4**

During the small amount of time that Velvet was with Naruto during the small session they had around the kits and the massive nine tailed fox, she felt oddly attracted to him, she didn't know why, but he just seemed to have an aura about him that made her more want to know more about him and be around him more often, and when she was close to him, his body just gave off the feeling of the warmth of a thousand suns. It was something special for Velvet, but she didn't want to scare him away if she were to blurt that out.

They made more small talk as they were making thier way through the red forest of Forever Fall, and much to her dismay, Naruto was correct when he said Grimm would be more active in the forest at night. They seemed to be either really interested in her for some reason, even if she wasn't outputting that much of a negative output on things, but they seemed to act like a moth into a flame when it came to Naruto.

Although, they were dispatched of every time she blinked and was about to reach for her weapon, with Naruto grumbling something under his breath each and every time. Somehow, he managed to kill the Grimm in a blink of an eye and not look tired from the constant repititiveness of the task.

Other then that, it was relatively relaxing for Velvet, walking around in the beauty of the nature whist having a 'guide' of sorts who was really nice and she felt at ease around. She wished that it could last forever.

Sadly, all good and relaxing things must come to an end. As Velvet and her guide had made it on the outskirts of the forest and near the small town situated near the large forest itself.

"Well... this is it. The town is in safe walking distance now." Naruto spoke out, getting Velvet out of her thoughts and turning her attention from the ground she was looking at, to the looming town that was just a couple of dozen meters away.

Velvet after a moments contemplation, turned her attention back to Naruto, her ears drooping slightly as she saw him already nearing the entrance to the forest, about to leave her alone again for the time being. "Wait!" She called out, her arm held out like she was trying to manipulate his body herself.

Naruto stopped moving just as he passed onto the now red ground of the forest, turning his head ever so slightly and making a noise of confusion, letting Velvet know that he did indeed hear her command.

Seeing her opportunity, Velvet spoke out what was on her mind for the last few minutes of walking through the Grimm filled forest. "Are you sure you don't want to come back to civilisation? From what I can tell from the Kurama, he seems to have a great deal of hatred to everyone..." Velvet begun, remembering all of the slight tone changes and body language he used along with the emotions running through his burning crimson eyes.

There was a brief silence that washed over the two, however, it was soon broken when Naruto shook his head and placed a hand within a pocket in the inside of his clothing. Before Velvet could even blink and ask what it was, her huntress instincts were screaming at her and within an instant, she suddenly caught something between her hands. Something that felt warm and what also felt like parchment.

Looking down at what she caught, she was confused as to it being a small package of sorts, one that looked large enough to have a small book inside of it. As she turned it around, another shot of confusion overran her. There was a very wierd pattern on it, one that looked like a spiral of some kind along with wierd characters along the bottom of it. Her nose twitched ever so slightly at the smell of ink invading her senses.

"Er... what is this?" She asked, confusion easily heard in her voice as her ears were drooped unevenly to show her confusion along with it as she gazed upon the retreating back of Naruto, her 'guide' of the forest, and someone who she could now call her friend, even though they have known each other for a minimum of an hour.

A small laugh of amusement was all she was met with for a few seconds, she was about to yell at Naruto for laughing at something like this, however, that was stopped short when she heard what he said.

"Has anyone ever mentioned you are adorable when you are confused?" Naruto questioned, a small smile on his face as he turned around to face Velvet properly. With the way he was holding himself, it seemed like he was trying to prevent something from happening.

Velvet blushed scarlet red, her ears going ramrod straight as she took in what he said, she has heard that line many times, most of the times were from her own family... mostly her over-zealous mother, now since her time at Beacon, it has mostly been Coco saying that for teasing material. "S-shut up..." She said, fidgeting lightly and trying to glare at Naruto.

It didn't work, she was just too cute to even think about glaring in this situation, the blush on her face didn't help the situation either, and it only made Naruto crack a wider grin on his face as he raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Cute." Naruto said, his mind recalling all the memories from eons ago, before he shook his head clear of those thoughts. He didn't need them right now. "To answer your question Velvet; that is a... 'calling card' if you wish, if you really need something, then you will know what to do." He said, pointing to the small package now found in Velvet's hands. "However, I must be off now, Kurama will need help with the kits should they wake up before him. Toodles." Naruto said, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Vanished like he wasn't even there in the first place, which left Velvet all alone to place all the information in her brain.

She suddenly clutched the package to her moderate chest, feeling her heart beat just a little quicker now her mind had Naruto on it. Before she schooled her expression and placed the package in her jacket pocket. Although, she was a little surprised to know the package fit in the little pocket perfectly... almost like it was made to the exact size of the pocket.

She took one final glance at the place where she saw Naruto last, with a small smile on her face as her chocolate brown eyes gained a spark of happiness in them. _'Guess its time to go back.'_ She thought to herself, briefly glancing upwards at the sky and seeing the sun nearly past the horizon, with the inky black sky starting to dominate the orange and the yellows and the shattered moon rising ever so slightly. _'Don't worry Naruto... I will visit again.'_ She idly thought to herself, wanting to spend more time with the person that managed to not only be nice to her, but also make her laugh and not treat her like she was a second class citizen... which happened way more than she would have liked.

Without wasting more time, she finally turned around and started heading towards the small town near the forest, with another thought running through her mind in either staying at town for the night, or going back to Beacon and get some food there.

* * *

Qrow clutched the reasonably thick book in his hand, looking down at it with an unreadable expression plastered on his face. As he gazed at the book, he wouldn't lie to say that he is rather intrigued by it, having known that Ozpin can be rather... vague in his explanations and reasoning behind certain things, he learnt that Ozpin was someone that he could trust. Why else would he allow someone like himself into the private circle about the enemy and give him and his now jaded sister the power to turn into birds?

As he gazed at the book, he marveled at how much the cover seemed to shine and sparkle, although even looking directly at the cover, those slitted red eyes could somehow convey malice and hatred, along with dominating power. It made him shiver to think about it, with the way Ozpin was saying, even if it was faint, he could hear the regret and longing in his voice as he was speaking about this mysterious person who he knew in one of his previous bodies.

No matter how ridiculous it sounded, Qrow just couldn't justify Ozpin lying with something like that.

Briefly looking back up from the cover and seeing himself still walking down the hallways of Beacon with no one in sight for him to accidently bump into, he turned his gaze to the blurred figure. Like the large beast on the cover, somehow Qrow was able to feel something coming from the book, however, instead of malice and hatred, he felt a sense of peace and tranquility wash over him.

Before he shook his head and the feelings were gone. _'I had too much to drink.'_ He groaned to himself as he was about to place the book within one of his pockets, he suddenly saw the authors name, and his eyes widened in shock and confusion.

Author _Nicholas Schnee_, illustrated by _Carlo Alpin. _The second name didn't really stand out all that much, however, Qrow suddenly had a sneaking suspicion as to how and why Ozpin had this book from someone who was born during the Great War and the book being published either during or after the war itself. Now one thing was on his mind; Why did Nicholas Schnee, the founder of the SDC publish this book?

Shaking his head of those thoughts, he now had another plan in mind instead of wasting time within the halls of Beacon. He was going to his neices' dorm room, he vividly remembered being told that she was partnered with a Schnee... maybe she had some insight about this... any information will do... even if it is a rumour.

He will get to the bottom of this, and he believed Ozpin may have an answer to this.

Even after all the years away since he has graduated Beacon, he still knew his way around like it was muscle memory. As he continued, he idly took note out of the rather large double glazed windows out to the courtyard and surrounding area of the academy grounds. It hasn't changed much, although some patches of the cobblestone and flower beds looked to be new... maybe after multiple mock fights gone out of control or someone being stupid enough to destroy the flowers to get back at someone or just cursed nature in general.

Although, his honed years of being a professional hunstmen didn't prepare him for a sudden crash tackle that winded him slightly.

"Gah!"

"Uncle Qrow!" An exciteable voice squealed out in delight. Qrow didn't need to look down to see who did it, only one person was that excited to see him, he could also tell by the faint fragrence of roses within the air and light red rose petals gently swaying in the wind that was picked up, before disappearing shortly after touching the carpeted smooth stone.

"Hey pipsqueak." Qrow said softly with a small tease as he rubbed Ruby's head, messing her hair up slightly... well more than it already was. He had a lot of fun making names for his close friends or family. Summer was still rather short even at her maturing age, and even shorter when they were on the team, that was why Short Stack worked so well for her... and Ruby seemed to have inherited her trouble for height.

Ruby's bright silver eyes sparkled in absolute joy and happiness. "Did you miss me!?" She called out excitedly, making Qrow wince ever so slightly from the pitch and he idly brought his free hand that Ruby wasn't attached to and cleaned out his ear and flicked away imaginary gunk.

"No." Was the simple and lighthearted joke that he always replied to for that question.

Ruby seemed to visibly deflate at that jab, but immediately brightened back up, she jumped off his grip and started to excitedly talk about her time and Beacon and with her new friends and team.

Although, to anyone watching, it seemed like she was speaking like she was on a sugar high and was seemingly teleporting everywhere leaving behind small, yet disintergrating trails of rose petals.

Suddenly, with his free hand, Qrow flicked Ruby on the forehead, which was enough to break her out of her frantic talking and zipping about.

"Ow!" She cried out once she stopped. Tears forming in her silver eyes as she looked like a kicked puppy as she gazed at her uncle as she rubbed the area she got flicked.

"Now that is over, I need to talk to the second Ice Queen." Qrow said... still not liking the Schnee family as a whole, not after what he found out about the way they run the mines in the lower levels of old Atlas or Mantle.

Ruby blinked in confusion for a second, before her eyes widened as the nickname finally settled into her brain. "Oh! You mean Weiss?" She asked, her head tilted rather cutely. She would have looked like a cute little puppy if she had the ears of a dog Faunus.

After a breath moment as Qrow held back the sheer need to call her something different, he finally answered his niece. "Yes, her. I have something that I need to know."

"Well? What are we waiting for!" She said, all of her excitement and joy returning in an instant before she clutched at Qrow's hand and with strength only a female on a mission could have, managed to drag him behind her.

As they got closer to the team RWBY dorm room, from which Qrow could tell was thiers due to him hearing Yang's rather exuberant voice making rather lame puns, something that she inherited from her's and Ruby's late father Taiyang. Even if Summer very rarely made a pun of her own... Raven on the other hand, very rarely joked in a fun way... she sometimes joked, although it was considered dark humour... who knew that she knew so many dark jokes that to his disappointment, made not only Summer laugh, but also himself.

Somehow, in the little amount of time that Qrow was lost in his thoughts, Ruby managed to scan her scroll in through the system and allow the door to be opened. How she did it with her hands full, he would never know... maybe it was some secret talent all females managed to peform with different feats. As Ruby burst through the door, Qrow was met with a sight that nearly made his eyes bug out.

The beds from what he remembered from his time at Beacon as part of team STRQ, was that there were four separate beds, all placed evenly apart. However, it seemed that somehow Ruby managed to convince her team to create homemade bunk beds which did not look stable. How one hadn't fallen yet and caused a serious injury is a mystery. With one bed being held up by pieces of rope that was tied to the ceiling somehow, while on the other side, one bed was being held up by a pile of rather thick books. Each seemed to be swaying slightly over the other beds which were firmly on the ground.

It was then his eyes roamed the room to see what other messes or contraptions that Ruby or her team made, and yet, to his joy, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary like the bunkbeds were.

"Heya Uncle Q." Yang said with a slight wave. She was currently wearing a yellow shirt that had a dark brown burning heart with black flames around it, along with wearing black shorts. Her skin was lightly glistening with sweat, and her hair was matted down to her body lightly with some bangs clinging to the sides of her face or under her chin in some places, as she most likely came back from the gym that the Academy owned for students to continue improving thier physical attributes.

"Firecracker." Qrow nodded his head in greeting to his other niece, although he had a small scowl present when he heard the nickname that he was so 'affectionately' called. He blamed Raven for getting Yang to call him that, Summer didn't help either, just laughing at his expression each time when Yang said it. Great parenting strategy, let them get away with something so annoying.

"So, what are you doing here? Not that we don't mind the visit." Yang questioned, her lilac eyes boring into his own eyes. Qrow had to surpress a shiver, the look that she gave him sometimes, he idly wondered if she got that from Raven or picked it up from Summer.

"Yeah, I am curious too! You didn't exactly say what it was you needed Weiss for." Ruby said, appearing suddenly at Yang's side with her hands on her hips and leaning forward slightly with a curious expression plastered on her face.

He sighed lightly, his slightly off breath from the alcohol he had previously lingering in the air, making Ruby scrunch her nose up at the smell while Yang flinched slightly. While she did drink rarely, it definately wasn't as strong as what Qrow has.

"It's about this." Qrow said, finally relenting on the stares he was recieving from his neices, once he said that he took the book that has been plaguing his thoughts for the last couple of minutes, and once he held the book out to both Yang and Ruby, who both leaned in to take a better look at the cover. Yang's face was set in confusion at seeing the unfamiliar book, however, Ruby's eyes sparkled at seeing the book again.

"Eep! Uncle Qrow! Where did you get this book." Ruby asked, practically invading his personal space with her eyes still gleaming. "Mum and Aunt Raven have been looking for this book, they told us to keep a lookout for it for some reason though." She said, trailing of slightly as her eyes glazed over slighty at remembering the conversation that she had with them before leaving to Beacon with Yang.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a beautiful sunny day, hardly any clouds within sight and a slight breeze that cooled everyone down from the blazing sun, trees gently swaying in tune with the breeze and birds flying about doing thier own little thing and bees were seen around the various flower bushes that were planted near the docks, along with the distinct smell of seawater lingering in the air.

This day however, caused many parents, both together or single through either divorce or death of the significant other to be filled with a sense of joy, yet also sadness, while a select amount of teens were shaking in thier shoes with excitement at the prospect of going to Beacon Academy to have a chance to become a hunter or huntress.

The same could be said for a certain family consisiting of Summer Rose, and her blood born child Ruby Rose, along with Raven Branwen and her daughter Yang Xiao Long, although in recent times, she has been preferring to have Branwen as a last name as well. She couldn't change her last name to her mothers last name until she was 18, when she was finally considered an adult in the eyes of the government.

Currently, Summer was having a last minute conversation with her daughter Ruby Rose. Which mainly consisted of her being all ready to go and make a name for herself, along many other things. Although, during a small silence that happened, something happened to Summer.

She suddenly had an image flash past her face, one of a handsome blonde haired man with cerulean blue eyes came to mind, although, it wasn't her late husband. No, it was the same person who saved herself and Raven when they were injured from an unexpected ambush in the Forever Fall forest. The same man that plagued them in thier dreams for days at a time. She still has vivid memories that she experienced with the man... no Naruto, along with the kitsunes he was protecting in the forest. Seeing Kurama was a massive shock, it was by far the largest thing, either living or not that she had ever seen.

At first, both herself and Raven were weary of the massive nine tailed beast, especially with the amount of negative emotions it seemed to be made of, and the sheer power that it seemed to possess, however, once they managed to get through the rough exterior of the beast, it was rather friendly and seemed to have a unique sense of humour compared to most.

It was at that point that both Raven and herself knew that something like this was mentioned in a story, one written so long ago. A story about a man who had an affinity to foxes that went into hiding centuries ago, to be seen rarely to those of a pure heart, blessing them with his presence.

Since Summer and Raven were both massive story readers when they were younger and they believed most of the stories that were written; The Maidens, Girl in the Tower and even the story about the Man with the affinity to foxes. They tried asking Ozpin if he knew anything about the last story, however, he gave them a sad smile and a shake of his head.

It wasn't that hard to tell why they lost trust in Ozpin in most cases, Raven because she suspected something off about him along with him hiding too many secrets from people. Summer lost trust in Ozpin when he gave her a mission that seemed too good to be true; A simple extermination of Grimm in a long abandoned cave, that was when Taiyang took the mission, stating that he needed something too due and warm him up again, while she was to stay home and look after, at the time a five year old Yang and three year old Ruby. Summer allowed it, although reluctantly despite her many protests of something being not right.

Taiyang never came home again. His body being found a week later, mutilated and leaning against a large mossy rock, with his right arm missing and the bone potruding from the skin, along with claw marks and bite marks around his mid section and heavily damaged legs, his face was bloodied and bruised, although the most surreal part was that he died with a smile on his face.

Recently, Ozpin placing her little girl, her little Rose into the Academy two years early didn't help her relationship with Ozpin much, although she sucked it up and allowed it, mainly because Yang would be around her while she was there and in the same year. She believed Ruby was strong, however, she was still too young for such responsibility to be thrown on her.

Whenever Summer and Raven had a chance they would look for the book written by Nicholas Schnee of all people, which wasn't as often as they would appreciate due to having to make a living for money to live, along with raising two growing girls with a healthy life with money being sent into thier savings and getting them decent education along with training them to be prepared for the world that has been hiden away from them by the media. They were taking no chances when it came to the girls.

"Mum? Hello?" A voice cut her out of the sudden thoughts that invaded her mind, blinking a few times to make sure she was back in reality, she looked down slightly and saw her daughter looking at her with a concerned look on her face, her silver eyes inherited from her shining in worry.

"Ah... sorry. What was that Ruby?" Summer asked, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, also taking note of how her white hood fell down from her head.

Ruby had a small frown on her face and her eyes gained even more worry. "I tried speaking with you for a few minutes, however, you seemed out of it." She finally said, before stepping closer to Summer and wrapped herself around her in a strong hug. "If you are worried, I can always stay behind and wait till I hit seventeen." She stated, her voice muffled lightly by the fabric of her white cape.

"No! no, no need for that. I just remembered something from our past." Summer said quickly, plactating the situation that seemed to be bringing her daughter's natural cheer down. "Ruby. I want you to find something from me." Summer said, deciding that it would be best to have another set of eyes on the look out for the book herself and Raven are so set on getting.

"Really? What is it?" Ruby asked, her eyes gleaming in curiosity, looking up to her mother who was a few inches taller than her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Summer saw that all the teens were leaving the embrace of thier parents and heading towards the bullhead, Yang included, she also spotted Raven looking as deadly and gorgeous as ever walking her way over to where they were, with graceful movements that easily made her the center of attention from some of the single males and some females. "The title of the book is 'The Sage and the Kitsune', written by Nicholas Schnee. If you see that book either in the Beacon library or in one of the stores in the city, please get it. It would mean a great deal to myself and Raven." Summer said, rubbing the head of her daughter, messing up her hair slightly, the action of course got a groan of embarrassment from Ruby.

"Alright." Ruby muttered out, pulling the hood portion of her red cape over her head, only leaving slight bangs of black and red visible from her hair. A sharp whistle pierced through the air, which was enough to make some of the smaller children flinch at the noise. Ruby quickly turned around and saw the people entering the ship before giving one last hug to Summer. "Bye mum! I will call you when I can from Beacon!" She said excitedly, before zooming off in a flurry of rose petals towards the bullhead.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Eh, Ozpin gave it to me. I was going to give it to you and leave, however, I have a question regarding the resident Ice Queen." Qrow simply stated as he went over to one of the desks that was on the side of the room and sat on a plain wooden chair and placed the book in his lap.

Yang blinked, her mind finally catching up on what was happening, before turning to Ruby. "Sis, where is Weiss anyway?" She questioned, not having seen her for a while, actually since lunch she hasn't seen her. She knew Blake was in the library as that was where she was normally found when it was a free period.

"Umm... I don-" Ruby was cut off when a small noise emanated from the locking system outside the dorm, which meant that the door had been unlocked once again. Coming into the room was the person they were just talking about and the person that Qrow needed to see.

Weiss was wearing her Beacon uniform with a slightly longer skirt and with white tights covering her legs, her face was set as an expression of annoyance and her icy blue eyes were flaring with annoyance, however, once she set foot in the room and the door closed behind her she allowed her expression to settle down once again, but her eyes still held a sense of haughtiness.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Qrow grumbled out, not at all pleased with being in the same room as a Schnee, however, he sucked it up if he wanted some answers.

"Weiss! You're back!" Ruby called out happily to her partner, she was glad that the relationship they had was better and less toxic than it originally was.

"I was gone for ten minutes." Was the blank reply coming from Weiss as she gave a deadpanned look towards her partner and team leader. She couldn't help but have a tiny twitch of the lips once she saw how Ruby reacted, it looked like someone got thier hands caught in the cookie jar by thier parents judging by the way Ruby seemed to look down at her feet and had an embarrassed aura surrounding her.

It was then Weiss noticed that there was another person in the dorm room, and in her opinion, someone who looked like they were always drunk and seemed unreliable at times. "Who is this?" She questioned, some ice in her voice as she didn't at all trust this man who seemed to be more than double thier age and was currently drinking from a flask. She had to crinkle her nose in disgust at smelling the strength of the alcohol. He also seemed oddly familiar to her, and she wasn't sure what from.

"Weiss-cream, meet our uncle." Yang said in a reasonably amused tone once she saw the bug-eyed look she recieved after the introduction and giving a small smirk that her mother would be proud of once she saw the reddening face of the heiress for the pun in her name.

"Yaaanggg." Ruby groaned out, palming her face in embarrassment and annoyance once she heard the annoying pun of Weiss' name... it wasn't even that good!

An awkward silence followed into the room, it was so awkward the even the crickets weren't humming thier little tune.

Seeing as how nothing was happening between her uncle and her teammate, she not so gently nudged Qrow in the sides getting a small grunt of discomfort from him, turning his attention and light heartedly glaring at his neice, however, he gulped once he saw that her eyes were no longer a calm lilac colour, instead they were an angry crimson red in colour.

He gave a sigh that clearly spoke out how annoyed he was, before turning his attention to the heiress who was looking at him wierdly. In turn, he was seeing how much of a resemblance that Weiss and Winter had, both had icy blue eyes and a haughty attitude, along with a sense of having to wear expensive clothing items, whether they be normal clothes or fashion products, they also both had a marvelous resting bitch face. "Weiss Schnee. It's a... pleasure to meet you. I'm Qrow Branwen, Professional Hunter and teacher at Signal Academy." He introduced himself, hesitantly reaching his arm out for a handshake.

Weiss looked at the offending hand for a moment, before her icy blue eyes once again held annoyance in them, finally recognising the man in front of her... and not in a good way. "Aha! So you are the drunk dunce that dear Winter mentions." Weiss said, crinkling her nose in disgust as she hesitantly accepted Qrow's hand for a handshake. Damn customs. However, once the handshake lasted a minute, she quickly brought her hand away and rubbed it along a free chair that was in the room, hopefully removing any contagious idiocy from the man she just touched.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that. _'Maybe she is a germophobe... or just hates me, either way is good to me.'_ He thought to himself, before he let a smirk form on his face and brought his free hand to his hair and slicked it back, giving it more of a feathered look to it. "Seems my reputation in your family precedes me."

"Of course, all of our family know you for your... actions." She said, her lips set in a thin line, yet plain annoyance still present in her voice and eyes.

Meanwhile, a couple of feet away from them, Ruby and Yang were seen watching this little conversation, and they couldn't help admit that it was rather amusing seeing thier uncle act like this, along with the Ice Queen seemingly growing easily irritated at something else and didn't mean they were in the firing line.

"This is going swimmingly." Yang murmured out, bringing her arm out and wrapping it around Ruby's shoulder, bringing her into her own body more. She felt Ruby nod her head through the fabric of her clothing.

"Anyway, I was here because I want an answer or two." Qrow stated, once more becoming serious and clutching the book in his hand lightly.

Weiss looked a little taken back with the quick change in tone, however, she also noticed his hand clutching at a book, she took a quick look out of the corner of her eye and nearly sputtered in shock. She quickly snapped her head back at him and glared at him. "How do you have that book!? Only a select few outside of trusted friends and family should have that book." She said, her mind racing with how such a... drunken dunce could have his grubby hands on that book.

"Good ol' Ozpin gave it to me. However, can you please answer me a question; Why did Nicholas Schnee publish this?" He asked, waving the book around lightly, although he was taking care of it while doing so, it was a very old and pretty valuable book he got given judging from the author and age of the book.

Weiss took a deep breath, repeating a mantra in her head to contain her shock and rage at the way Qrow was acting and how he was treating the book. _'Why would Ozpin have this book? I didn't know he had any relations within the Schnee family or friends.'_ She decided to keep that thought till later, maybe she could ask about it.

"All I know is that my grandfather respected the Faunus due to him, it was also rumoured that he met the person himself, along with one other companion of his, however, he can't remember the details about the person, but he remembers the towering nine-tailed beast like it was yesterday." Weiss said, she wouldn't want to admit that this book was also the reason why she trusted Faunus more than she let on... her _father_ made sure of that. "From what mother tells me, it was the reason why he published the book, to allow the others to learn about this mysterious person and his... companion I guess." Weiss said, unsure of the way the massive fox and the mysterious person treat each other.

Qrow nodded his head at that, now he just needed to talk to either Raven or Summer as they seemed to have a firm belief in this mysterious person as well. He remembered from earlier that Ruby said that Summer and Raven was looking for this book. "I see." He said, sighing as he stood up from his sitting position and cracked his back to get rid of the kinks within. He then looked at Weiss and gave a rather forced smile. "Thank you, this information helped me a bit." Qrow said, seeing Weiss nod curtly at him before doing her own thing, he pocketed the book once again and turned to walk out of the door.

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby's meek voice stopped him from continuing on, looking over his shoulder and motioning for her to continue. "What are you going to do now?" She asked, she wanted him to stay a little longer, however, her rational part of her mind told her that he might be busy.

"I am taking this book to Summer, I remember you telling me earlier that she was looking for this book." Qrow said, before flashing his nieces a small smile before he turned his attention back to the door and finally left the dorm room.

A small silence tore through the room again, however, Yang was having none of it. "Well... that was a _Yang_." She punned, getting a collective grown from her sister and Weiss. At least thier might be something to talk about now between them.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Velvet's departure from his company, he decided to take a small wander around the Forever Fall forest, enjoying the sense of nature that filled his being, it felt like he was gaining power from the lovely, yet conflicted lady Remnant. As he did so, he also took in the changes in his surroundings from the last time he was out of his little sanctuary. Nothing had changed much at all, and he was quite glad for it, this place just had a natural beauty to it, the red leaves, the slightly amber ground with silverish boulders and deep brown tree trunks and the wildlife found within was a spectacle. He was glad that humanity seemed to leave this place alone.

As he felt the slight shift in the air around him and the brighter colours, he knew that he stepped through the barrier protecting this little haven, where he and his little kitsune family live and populate.

He heard the slight crunches of leaves and snapping of twigs as he felt something rushing towards him. Bracing himself for impact, he felt a small, yet sharp impact on his chest, looking down, he saw the same kitsune that lead Velvet to this little haven and wake him up from his long slumber. The small yellow kitsune was panting slightly and had massive eyes shining in animalistic excitement.

Slowly, he brough his hand out from the kitsune, shifting it so his other hand can hold it up properly and brought his free hand and scratched behind the yellow and black tipped ears, getting small purrs from the young and small kitsune. "Hey girl, did you have a nice nap?" Naruto cooed lightly to the small kit in his arm as he continued to scratch behind its ears.

All that he recieved in return were more purrs of happiness and contentment from the scratches.

**"So... how did it go?"** Naruto turned around and was met with Kurama, who seemed to have woken up from a nap judging by the annoyance rolling off of his body in waves and slight bags appearing under his eyes. Was it even possible for an animal to do that?

"It went fine. A few Grimm here and there but nothing too outrageous." He replied in turn, crouching down and setting the small yellow fox kit on the ground and allowing it to run off... probably to annoy other kitsunes in the area.

A small grunt of understanding was thrown over the area, and Naruto and Kurama were bathed in a comfortable silence for a few moments before it was broken once again by Naruto.

"She reminds me so much of Hinata." He suddenly said, getting a look from Kurama which meant to continue on. "I mean, from the way she acts, the way she speaks meekly and her timidness in general, yet I also sense potential from her. She just needs to find herself and believe in herself, from what I understand, she is ridiculed a lot from the public and the Academy she attends." Naruto said, looking up slightly with a frown adorning his handsome face. "Just like myself." He muttered out softly to the sky, remembering the times he was ignored, bullied and mistreated, both in his previous world and this one centuries ago.

A large tail suddenly wrapped around Naruto gently, seemingly giving him a hug, looking up he saw Kurama with a blank expression adorning his features. **"I know. I sensed her potential when she first arrived. She seems so pure but also a fighter who fights for the right reasons. Just like Hinata."** He spoke out, before his voice had a slight change and was filled with mild amusement. **"I think that was one of the reasons why you wanted to guide her back to the entrance."** He had a vulpine like grin when he heard the sputtering coming from his companion. **"I'm glad though, you seem happier than usual, and the place shows it. You haven't been this happy ever since you healed those girls years ago... what were thier names again? Rose and Branwen?"** He questioned to Naruto, another teasing grin on his features as he mentioned the girls.

"Summer and Raven you mean." Naruto corrected, before looking up once again, before a contemplative look made its way onto his whiskered face. "Kurama." He suddenly said, getting the nine tailed foxes attention. "Do you think that we can try again? Will people rally behind us... who knows how much the views have changed, are they ready to accept differences between the races?" He spoke out again, sitting down in a meditative position and closing his eyes, leaning against one of the tails of Kurama.

**"I don't know kit. I don't know. Things may have changed since you met Nicholas Schnee and those pair of girls, however, humanity can be rather simple minded about these things."** Kurama said, laying down with his front paws resting under his chin in a makeshift pillow as he basked in the moonlight, with the feeling of Naruto's chakra being mixed in with his system. **_'Not to mention about the ningen who broke everything apart the first time around... Ozma.'_** He thought with hatred rising to high levels, before a hand was placed on his muzzle curtesy of Naruto, with the nature chakra calming down his nerves. He took a deep breath, before closing his eyes to rest once more, this time in the comfort of his partner and not in young kits moving about constantly.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, let me know what you thought about this chapter, please review, follow and favourite this story so you can keep up to date on it. Also, let me know on what you think of me as an author in general and what you want to see me improve on in the future.**

**Like I mentioned earlier, I am on a small RWBY wave, so I am more likely to continue updating RWBY stories that I have, don't worry, chapters for other stories are being made at a slower pace because of this. I am not placing anything on Hiatus for the moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto – Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Hello guys, welcome back to another chapter of this story, thank you for the support on not only this story, but my others, it means a lot to me that people like my works. People have been wanting me to continue with the story and not change the Canon too much, however, that is near impossible, as with the addition of Naruto changes everything in this universe, some things happened differently then what they did in the canon due to this. ****Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**XxxxX**

**Chapter 5**

It has been around a month now since Velvet Scarlatina had returned to Beacon Academy after meeting the adorable kits in the forest along with meeting one Kurama and Naruto in a small sanctuary deep within the Forever Fall forest.

Most things have been the same old routine of waking up, eating breakfast, going to classes, eating lunch at the cafeteria, more classes, maybe some training in some free time and then finally finishing the day with homework or going straight to bed. It was something that the students learnt to adapt to, even though it was really repititive, they stuck with it due to them coming closer to completing the first part of thier dream... or perhaps last part if they want to complete Beacon Academy.

Although, one person has had a serious change within the month, and that person was Velvet Scarlatina, the resident rabbit Faunus who was very shy and outspoken most of the time. Ever since her return from one of her daily walks around the Forever Fall forest, people have found that she is much happier than normal, including random moments in the middle of class where she suddenly starts to gaze into the distance with a far away look in her eyes, and when she snaps out of it, either by force or by her own doing, she suddenly has a massive blush adorn her cheeks along with fumbling over her own words, with her ears being erratic in nature with thier movements. That in itself was wierd, as she was considered one of the students that pay diligent attention in class and never fumbles over her own words, even though she is shy, she never fumbles with her words... unless she was extremely embarrassed, which hardly ever happen.

Many times during the weekdays, she couldn't be found at all in the academy grounds, and when Professor's and friends alike went to see where she went, all it would show was that she took transport to the city of Vale, and she wouldn't come back until late at night or early next morning.

This sort of behaviour was seriously worrying Coco Adel, the team leader of team CFVY, which was Velvet's team.

* * *

Coco is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

Coco also dons a number of accessories, such as a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap; the bag is her weapon, transforming into an oversized black and gold minigun.

The reason why she was dressed like this and not in the proper uniform was because today was a free day for her, meaning she had no classes and didn't have to wear the uniform, which in her opinion was stuffy and unfashionable... the other reason was because she might go on a hunting mission... and by that, it meant finding the person responsible for making Velvet like this... as her thoughts were rather conflicted about the sudden change that occured to Velvet.

As she was making her way down the many hallways of Beacon Academy, dodging many students who were making thier way to thier next classes or making thier way to the cafeteria or someplace else within the establishment, her mind was running through all the different possibilities in her mind in what could make Velvet act like this, with her entire attitude seemingly changing and the fact that she disappeared a lot made her worry... some of the thoughts were alright... maybe she found a boyfriend, or girlfriend, she wouldn't judge her for that, and were simply meeting up and that was the reason why she was so happy and dazed most of the time. However, other thoughts entered her mind, much darker ones, such as Velvet possibly being controlled or brainwashed by a scummy person and disappeared to do... unhealthy things to her.

If the latter option was correct, then she would hunt down the person responsible and slowly torture them so badly, they wouldn't be recognisable, then find someone to heal them up, then do it all over again, this time doing it with a rusty item.

Due to the fluctuating emotions rolling of Coco in droves, nearly everyone stayed out of her way to avoid her wrath... it was known that Coco was one of the strongest second year students and that she could easily humiliate someone if she was in a bad mood and someone pissed her off. With every step she took seemed to add more unbearable pressure onto the others within the hallway, making it hard to breath and speak, it basically froze them on spot, the only ones that were unaffected seemed to be some of the more idiotic people or people who just couldn't feel anything off within the area, like a certain red reaper who was happily humming a tune to herself as she exited the classroom she was just in.

However, she took a small glance out of the corner of her eye once she was walking past the open balcony of one of the upper levels of the academy, and there she saw her target. One Velvet Scarlatina resting along the barrier with one hand resting on her cheek amd her right rabbit ear drooping low, and the other was slightly bent in the middle, meaning she was lost in thought once again.

Turning on her heel in an almost robotic way, Coco made her way over to her shy teammate, wanting to get to the bottom of her sudden behaviour change, she didn't want anything to be wrong with her teammate and shy Faunus friend. The small clinking of her feet hitting the smooth concrete and the small jingles of her accessories on her bag and the slight rattles of the chain on her belt.

* * *

Velvet sighed once again for the day, simply looking out to the distance of Beacon's grounds and into the far distance, where the red forest meets the smallest city on the horizon, just barely seen due to her enhanced sight due to her heritage.

She was so lost within thought, with the one man who plagued her dreams for the past couple of days that she didn't even notice or hear her team leader approach her on the balcony.

"Vel." A strong feminine voice called out from behind her along with a small tap on her shoulder broke her out of her thoughts with a small jolt running through her body.

"Eep!" Velvet yelped out, all but jumping out of her skin, before quickly turning around on her heel and giving a light-hearted glare towards Coco, who she instantly recognised due to the use of the pet name that she so 'graciously' gave her during their first year in Beacon. "Coco!" Velvet whispered rather loudly, the ligth glare still on her face, but that lost its placement on her face once she saw the concerned look on her teammates face, which instantly made her worry herself.

"Listen Vel. I'm concerned about you." Coco said, not wanting to beat around the bush about this situation.

Velvet on the other hand looked confused, as shown by her head tilting slightly to the right and both of her ears drooping low. "What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." Velvet questioned, looking at Coco like she suddenly grew a second head.

Coco sighed lightly, before moving in closer towards Velvet, who flinched back a little, still not used to people getting in her little personal space bubble. "Look, recently you have been acting... strange. Disappearing more often and not paying attention in class on the rare occasion." She stated, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeeze. "I'm just concerned, not only as a leader, but also from a close friend of mine." She added on, her shades lowering to where they sat on the lower part of her nose with her dark eyes gazing with concern shining in them for the rabbit Faunus.

"Oh." Was the simple reply from Velvet, before she placed her own hand atop of Coco's and gripped it lightly with a small smile on her face, her ears perking up as well. "I'm sorry if I worried you or the others." She stated with her smile still present on her face. "It's just that I have met someone new, and someone who I can call a friend. That has been one of the main reasons I have been disappearing to the city." Velvet said, a small sigh and light blush burning on her cheeks as once again, her mind drifted to Naruto.

Coco raised an eyebrow at the odd behaviour of the normally shy and outspoken rabbit Faunus. _'She is acting like someone completely different... maybe this person did change something within her... maybe sparked something in her.'_ She thought to herself, before shaking her head lightly, although, now she was interested herself about this person, someone who Velvet has only recently met to make such a big difference for the girls entire demeanor.

"He or she hasn't done anything to you have they?" Coco asked, concerned for the wellbeing of her friend, she knew from experience with how people can be, using others for thier own gain, whether it be for something of monetary value or from something totally different.

"No!" Velvet instantly denied Coco's accusation, while she may not have known Naruto for that long nor Kurama, she knew that they weren't bad and would never do something like that to anyone... well maybe Kurama if he was unsupervised and used his intimidation, however, Naruto was different, somewhere deep within him was something so pure and unique to him.

Coco meanwhile watched with some confusion as she heard Velvet quickly deny her accustation, while that will normally mean something was happening, with Velvet, if she said no about something, then nine and a half out of ten times it didn't happen, although they still didn't mean that Coco will let it go easily, she didn't care if she sounded controlling or annoying to Velvet, she wanted to protect her friend.

A small wistful sigh caught Coco's attention, snapping her out of her thoughts, placing her attention solely on Velvet once more, she saw out of the corner of her eye that a small bulge was found in her pocket of her skirt, which as soon as it was seen, Velvet's hand went straight into the same pocket. However, she automatically crossed out the possibility of it being anything lewd as it seemed to sharp and jagged, also for the fact that Velvet wasn't that bold, no matter what the changes she has gone through.

"I don't know what it is, but for some reason, just talking to him for the short amount of time has given me confidence and happiness, something that I never really had much of." Velvet said off-handedly, surprising Coco a bit since Velvet never really showed interest in boys before. "Maybe it was his demeanor that drew me in, maybe it was the very aura he was giving off that did this to me." She added on, not seeing a grin appear on Coco's face getting wider and wider, one that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Oh?" Coco questioned with a hint of amusement, before she sauntered up to Velvet once more and came face to face with her, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively. "Seems like someone has gotten thier first male crush." She teased, jabbing Velvet in the sides gently.

"Wh-what! No! I don't!" Velvet denied vehemently, although both of her ears were ramrod straight and a massive blush made its way onto her face.

"Suuure." Coco drawled out, a smirk now plastered on her face as she witnessed Velvet's little vehement denial, she was always rather adorable when she was nervous or embarrassed about something, her rabbit ears just made it all the more cuter. "I'm interested about this man though, I want to know more about him." Coco added, wanting to know who could make Velvet act this way.

Velvet took a deep breath through her nose, trying to will her body to calm down and get rid of the flush on her cheeks, however, a small twinge of something went off in her chest as she took in the tone of voice that Coco used in her last statement. The feeling didn't feel all that great, and she didn't know what it was, she certainly didn't want to feel it again.

Trying her best to keep her negative emotions out of her voice, she decided to tell her friend what she knew about Naruto. "Well, he is rather humble and has a sense of humour, rather spiky golden-blonde hair, he has an interesting fashion sense for someone living in a secluded area, he loves animals, more specifically kitsunes." Velvet told Coco some information about Naruto, although not telling her where he was located or his name, as she wants to keep his secret safe, until he will allow her to mention anything about his little sanctuary in the forest, along with his name. "He has this aura about him which makes you listen to him... almost like a leader does, he also makes you feel safe and secured around him, he is a great listener and I think he is a Faunus of some kind... as he has wierd horn-like potrusions on top of his head and whisker-like markings on his cheeks." Velvet said, delving into her memories to find the mental image of Naruto and try to describe him in a way to prevent Coco from teasing her once again... although that failed when she mentioned her next description of Naruto. "Oh, and he also has radiant blue eyes one can get lost in." She sighed with a small blush on her cheeks once more, remembering the times she was almost caught staring into those eyes of his.

As Velvet was describing said person, Coco was trying her best to create a mental image of the man, although, she had to admit, having golden-blonde hair and radiant blue eyes did sound intriguing to her as that sounded rather exotic together, she was also intrigued if this man was a Faunus, with the way Velvet described him, he was either a goat Faunus or a feline Faunus with his whisker markings on his cheeks... the love for kitsunes made her lean towards the second option rather than the first. Another thing that garnered her curiosity was the fact that he seemed to have an aura about him that made people open up and listen to him... maybe he was a previous academy student... the interesting fashion sense that Velvet described him to have made her believe that he was a hermit or created his own clothing... something she wanted to find out if that was true or not.

"So yeah... I can't give his name nor location as I want to keep his trust. He clearly doesn't want to be found easily, and I plan to uphold my promise." Velvet told Coco, who nodded her head at that, some people just want to be left alone until they are ready to come back into civilisation. "Although, the one thing that worries me is the fact that Grimm seemed to be unnaturally attracted to him." Velvet added on as an after thought, remembering all those times when the Grimm seemed to target him and not her... even though she had some negative emotions flowing off her... maybe that was another part of his intriguing aura, to hide negative emotions.

Once Coco said that, she became a little more weary, before she remembered that Velvet had something within her pocket. "Wait, I remember spotting something in your pocket earlier. What is it?" Coco asked her teammate, who suddenly blushed lightly although held a conflicted look in her eyes.

"Oh..." Velvet muttered out, her ears drooping lightly, before sighing and deciding to show her team leader what she had. Taking one of her hands out of her pocket that held the item, Velvet carefully brought out the gift that Naruto gave her the very first time they parted. Once the item was revealled to Coco, she was rather interested in it, as it seemed to be almost antique looking.

It was a rather interesting design to a kunai, with Coco knowing what it is due to her younger brother having a fascination with ninja stuff at one point. Except this was very different to the ones she saw in the comics and mangas that her younger brother were reading. Instead of having the one blade, it has three different blades on the handle, making it look like a small pitchfork, along with having a much more thicker handle with characters that were unreadable to her, although it looked like one of the dead languages they heard about before the kingdoms were even thought of. Although, she did marvel at how well kept the weapon was, it wasn't rusted at all and seemed to glow with a nice sheen of blackish-gray within the light, the parchment or paper that had the characters were a nice contrasting white on black as well, which made it rather easy to look at.

Considering that they were two extra blades and a much thicker handle for the weapon, Coco would also assume that it would be a little heavier than normal kunai... not that she ever held one before.

"I wasn't sure why he would give me this at first, however, he has been giving me some hints... I guess." Velvet admitted to Coco, although she wasn't comfortable with using it in battle as it seemed to hold some significane for Naruto, so she wouldn't want to damage it. "He keeps saying that if I am ever in trouble or in a bad situation, 'Chuck the kunai in front of you and pray' with another joke saying that in a flash, you will be safe." She quoted what Naruto said in one of her meetings, although she wasn't exactly sure why he would say something like this, but it was something to take into consideration, if the situation ever arrived. She trusted Naruto with her life, even though they have known each other for only a month... something within her very being was saying to trust him with everything she had.

"Hmm." Coco hummed out, a little confused with the saying as well, although she never wanted Velvet to be in that sort of situation in the first place, while she may be shy and outspoken, Velvet was the heart of the team and was rather strong in the right situations as well... she just needed more confidence in herself. "Well, keep hold of it and try to get something more out of this person in the next meeting." Coco said, giving the girl a small smile. "Who knows, maybe I will be able to meet this guy you're so fond of." Coco teased with a small wink before she turned on her heel and sauntered her way back into the main building and towards her dorm area.

Another small twinge went off in Velvet's chest as Coco said that, even though she was sure that Coco was joking, there was just no way of knowing fully. _'What to do...'_ Velvet trailed off into her own thoughts, before looking up into the sky and making a small noise of surprise once she found that the sun was now setting and the shattered moon was slowly rising over the horizon in all of its glory. "How long have I been out here and talking to Coco." Velvet muttered out in a little surprise before pocketing the interesting tri-pronged kunai carefully in her pocket before making her way back into the main building, closing the glass door behind her to prevent a draft from entering.

* * *

In a rather large and creepy room that seemed to be bathed in purple and slight shades of red leaking in from the windows, with the shattered moon on full display through them, with the small rays of the moon shining through, highlighting a rather large table that seemed to be made of bone that could hold up to half a dozen people on the sides, with another large throne-like seat at the very top of the table, with the large cathedral-like windows being placed behind the seat.

On that seat, sat a women who looked gorgeous in her own right, as she has deathly pallor shade of skin, with jet black sclerae in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises that seem to shine with power and wisdom, with slight hints of remorse and longing within them. While she has her hair half-bun hairdo for her bleached, pale white hair, she has also styled it into a larger bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments, she has dark purple veins that line her face and arms, and has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She currently wears a very long, short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground, complete with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, maroon-colored vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of maroon-colored diamond emblems. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger, with another ring, slightly dull in colour with an amethyst crystal being the main feature of it, with her hand slowly caressing it with love and care.

On the table in front of her, is a small crystal ball that was currently displaying an image of Velvet Scarlatina, with the help of a miniscule, yet non-lethal insect Grimm hovering about in the night time, much like a mosquito would.

Her eyes flashed with anger, with the red in them being even more pronounced and a dark aura surrounding her, with enough pressure to tremble the very ground and slightly crack some of the large and beautiful windows around the room, she gritted her teeth in anger as she gazed upon the object in the rabbit Faunus' hand.

_'It seems he is awake once again.'_ She thought to herself, before she took a deep breath, allowing the dark aura surrounding her body vanish, before closing her eyes in concentration, before feeling a connection between herself and a Grimm close to the Beacon Academy grounds, which happened to link up with another flock of Nevermore's roosting within the nest for the night.

Snapping her eyes open she then focussed her will onto the Nevermore's roosting, jerking them awake from thier slumber and mentally commanding them set instructions within thier own feeble desires to destroy and capture, and thier target? Beacon Academy and one rabbit Faunus. _'Soon my love. We will be reunited once again... this time, Ozma won't stop deny us.' _She thought to herself, a malevolent grin on her face as she suddenly felt a small tug within her body, and for a long time, Salem felt something other than hatred and mourning, something that remained with her throughout all these years alone and in exile. Love and happiness, in her own twisted sense of the words.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, Salem has been revealed and she has a strong connection with Naruto and still harbours a deep hatred for Ozma.**

**In the next chapter, Naruto and Kurama will once again be known throughout the world and he will make a change, to bring peace once again, something he has been hesitant about for all these years.**

**Velvet is indeed main girl of the harem, Salem might be in the running in the Harem as well, depends if you want it. It is already implied that Salem and Naruto were in a relationship within Ozma's time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Welcome back to another chapter of this story, I am glad that you keep on coming back to read the new chapters or re-reading it in the first place. Now, I am going to start doing the exact same thing like what I did with Determined Knight, I am going to answer some review questions or inform the reviewers about what is happening. Just another way in what I thought could make this some-what more interactive between myself and you readers.**

**Author Note \- Please check out my new story RWBY - Twisted Hero, it may not be in your interests, as it is a RWBY crossover with FNaF and not many people like that series but eh... I at one point liked it... until new games kept on getting released.**

**Author Note #2 \- A lemon between Jaune Arc and Terra Cotta-Arc has been made for Determined Knight. Something to look forward to in the future I hope.**

* * *

_**Kreceir**_: _**Thank you for your review. Sorry for such a late answer to it. To simply put it, Velvet had never had a crush before on a male, as she was always self-conscious about her heritage. It simply implies that Velvet is either Bi or Gay, I won't explain further, as I want everyone to have their own version. The main girls in the Harem will definately be Velvet and Salem, as I too love Salem and was relatively disappointed with her backstory.**_

_**Have a Little Feith**_: _**True, the word to describe Salem in this fanfiction is 'Yandere'. However, people forget that there are different types of Yandere, not just the murder happy and obsessive types. Salem will most likely be either Shuukaku-gata (Obsessive and MAY attack) or simply Mugai-gata (If he's happy, I am happy). Naruto is her light, the light in which Ozma took from her. She will hate Ozma and his re-incarnations, but she will never hate Naruto or his friends. Also, sorry about the spelling, as it is different between Hemispheres with the way things are spelt.**_

_**xXCoopyXx**_: _**Well, since I am already adding Salem to the Harem, I am thinking of doing something different with Cinder (I believe that is who you meant, if not let me know), so sadly, she won't be in the Harem, she will progress down the much more darker and sinister lane once she finds out about Salem and her conflicting ideals. That doesn't mean that Emerald is out of the running.**_

_**SPark681**_: _**I think you already know somewhat about Naruto's relations with Salem, along with his relations with Ozma, the fact that they both have a dislike/strong dislike will have something to do with it, along with Naruto's trepidation with revealing himself again. Hinata's reincarnation won't exactly be a reincarnation with memories, it could include; looks, actions or general outlook on things.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ozpin gazed upon the school grounds, seemingly lost in thought as one hand kept a firm grip on his cane, the other gripping the mug in his hand, which was once again filled with fresh hot chocolate, as shown by the small wisps of steam that were visibly lifting past the edges of the mug. His eyes were seemingly blank and unfocused as he continued to rack his mind with all the different things that he needs to keep in line, and some things he needs to control or simply let them play the situations out.

Now, while it may be invasion of privacy or simply looked down upon in the world of Remnant, Ozpin had many small cameras set up around the school, mostly in the main areas where people would migrate around and simply bustle about in their daily lives, others in some more... unique areas, such as on the face of the cliffside facing the Emerald Forest each year, either for small term missions, field trips or simply being launched into it for their initiaion. While he didn't have cameras set up in places where people wanted or needed privacy, such as washrooms or bathrooms.

He only set them up so he can keep an eye and ear out from within the school grounds, so he can know when something off is happening, such as acts of bullying or even threats that needed to be sorted or taken care of. He had to somehow get control over any situation when it came to hormonal teenagers that had varying degrees of power and deadly weapons.

Besides, he also had some cameras set up outside of the school insides, mainly in the courtyard and near the cliffside. They were set up to automatically send an alarm to the Headmaster's Office, where the headmaster or deputy can judge in a quick amount of time the danger levels of the Grimm or outside intruders. Beacon Academy might have not had burrowing guns like Atlas do, ones that burst from the ground when an entity that is not human or animal enters the proximity, but it was a place where the next generation of hunters and huntresses are trained. With well over four hundred students, it was safe to say that a small to medium sized Grimm invasion or a few outsiders could be taken care of.

It was rather easy for Ozpin to read people, whether it be their intentions, potential or just general mood they had, it was how he could defuse a situation so easily. However, in the massive pool of students, one student in particular has been attention grabbing. It wasn't Jaune Arc, nor was it the youngest person to ever enter Beacon Academy. It was Velvet Scarlatina, every so often when he takes a stroll out of his office and around the grounds, he would often see her lost in thoughts, or maybe training in hand-to-hand combat. However, that was not the thing that got his attention, he could feel something change within Velvet, maybe it was a spark like Ruby had to inspire others around her... he just didn't know.

It confused him, and he didn't get confused often. Solving the 'new' Velvet was like trying to complete a thousand piece puzzle in under three minutes. However, as long as she wasn't harming anybody nor herself and was taking intiative to improve, then he wasn't in the right place to stop her. He can't control her life, can't influence her decisions, but he would like to know what has been changing within Velvet.

"Lost in thought again Oz?" A rather slurred voice spoke out. Ozpin merely raised a brow, before seeing the rough image of Qrow standing with someone else next to him, a person he can honestly say he was surprised to see.

"I was, however, no I have a dusty old crow to talk to." Ozpin joked lightly, before turning around slowly and facing the people who managed to come into his office without him hearing them. He must get really lost in thought, he may need to stop doing that.

"I take offence to that remark." Qrow grumbled out, taking out his flask and taking a brief swig of it, knowing he can't drink so much around the person who he was standing by... otherwise he would be in a world of pain.

Ozpin had to supress a slight smile that was about to make its way onto his face, before he turned his gaze towards the person with Qrow, and he had to supress a wince at seeing the normally light hearted girl with such bright and caring eyes looking at him with such supressed anger. He really did hope that Summer forgave him at this point, however, it seems that a decade it still not enough for his mistake.

Summer Rose stood roughly at 5'7, being rather short for her age and has slightly dull silver eyes from all the death and emotional turmoil that she has experienced in her years of life, a fair complexion which complemented her eyes and showed how much she spent in the sun, and graduating black-into-red hair, and has shoulder length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style, in some cases almost looked like a flower style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak is a similar outfit to her daughter's but mostly black: a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots.

If one were to see both Summer and her daughter Ruby standing next to each other, they would most likely presume them to be sisters instead of mother and daughter, as that is how much they resemble each other. Despite being in her mid thirties, she still looked like she was in her early to mid twenties, with unblemished skin and a rather childish attitude when she was in the mood.

"Anywho, what might you be here for? Especially you Mrs. Rose." Ozpin questioned, he knew that he didn't call them in for anything. It was mainly Qrow and on occassion his sister Raven would pop in. If Summer was here, then something must be important.

"Ozpin, we fear that Leo has turned." Summer said, her voice rather monotone, showing her displeasure in being in the general area that Ozpin was in. She knows that it has been many years since Taiyang took the mission that was meant to be hers, one which he perished in, even if she had moved on mostly, she still blamed Ozpin for sending that mission in the first place.

Call it petty, but Ozpin knew that she was busy with looking after a young Ruby who hadn't even hit four yet and a six year old Yang as Raven was busy with her tribe. Yet, in all of his _great wisdom_, he still sent the damn mission.

Sighing audibly Ozpin looked upwards towards the ceiling, which had a few large cogs turning about like they were a piece of clockwork... technically they were. "I see. Do you have any proof to back up that claim?" He asked, doing his best to keep the amount of pain that came about with someone betraying him once again in his lifetimes. _'I guess karma really is a bitch and revenge is a dish best served cold.'_

"Well, everytime I mention your name or about anything related to keeping the relics safe, he flinches and changes the topic really quick. Something is happening with him." Qrow stated, knowing that something is most likely up with Lionheart if he flinches at the mere mention of Ozpin's name.

"On my end, I have been noticing a suspicious amounts of suicide missions that he has been giving out to up and coming hunters and huntresses... missions that should be sent to veterans... not for hunters and huntresses fresh out of the academy." Summer said, having been part of Ozpin's inner circle, much to her annoyance, she has been given special access to information normally meant for Headmasters and Headmistresses, along with the council.

"I see." Ozpin said with a small sigh, knowing that he most likely cut Leo out of his life and no longer tell him certain information if that is the case. "Thank you for telling me this." He added on, he was about to turn around as he saw both Qrow and Summer about to leave, however that was interrupted.

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

The sudden beeping and the red lights flashing within the office room was enough to garner the attention of Summer and Qrow back to Ozpin, who looked to be debating with himself about something.

"Oz, what is happening?" Qrow asked, an uneasy feeling rising within his chest as he looked at all the flashing lights and light beeping noise happening in the room. It was the same for Summer, who instead of just looking around in confusion, she walked up to the desk where she saw the holographic computer pop up in place, with many flashing red dots appearing on the radar-like screen.

"Ozpin. Look at all the flashing dots." Summer demaned from Ozpin, who shook his head before quickly walking over to the desk and seeing just what Summer was talking about.

The more he looked at the little dots blinking on his screen, the more his face etched into worry, eventually his eyebrows were raised so high that they seemingly disappeared into his hairline. "Trouble." Ozpin muttered out, before pressing a button on the underside of his large desk, which was labelled 'Press in case of Emergency'. Once pushed, it set multiple alarms throughout Beacon's grounds. Before panic could set in and create much more problems, Ozpin quickly swiped the screen and another little pop-up appeared.

Which was somehow a little chibi Ozpin waving around a poster that had 'Danger Imminent?' written in large bold letters. _'Nerely forgot about that.'_ Ozpin thought to himself, before clearing his throat to kill the chuckle of mirth that was about to escape. Quickly pressing the 'Yes' option on the screen, the screen quickly faded away and Ozpin's pre-recorded message that he did when he first became Headmaster of the school years ago played throughout the speaker system.

_**"Warning, emergency protocols are engaged! This is not a drill! Return to your dorms as Grimm are approaching towards the school. Please remain calm, negative emotions will only draw more in. Experienced Hunters and Huntresses will be dispatched to deal with the threat."**_

"Qrow, Summer. I want you to meet up with the other Professors, they will assist you in this! I am sorry for this unwanted surprise." Ozpin ordered, his entire demeanor shifting from his usual aloofness to something that could make many enemies tremble. The previous lives experienced in warfare and leadership showing. "If it is necessary to call Raven, please do so." He added on as an afterthought to Summer, who nodded her head, before rushing towards the elevator, as Qrow had already left through an open window with his little bird form.

It was his responsibility to scout out the amount of Grimm and see if there are any students outside the protected school.

Ozpin once again gripped his cane, nearly splintering the wood with his grip, his face near emotionless, yet his eyes turning hazel and hardened. _'What is your game, Salem?'_ He thought to himself before walking at a brisk pace towards the second, mostly unused elevator to join the fray and protect those who he employs and to protect his school and students.

With the window that was previously opened for Qrow closed automatically, before large metal shutters closed down on each and every window, blocking any and all light from entering the room. As the same was happening throughout the entire school, even the wooden doors were reinforced to withstand sudden Grimm attacks, yet there was still a way to enter safety, and that was via the fountains on either side of the courtyard, which served as an opening for an underground entrance when in these situations.

* * *

It was a rather normal day for those in Professor Goodwitches combat class, it was yet again another one on one sparing session to test individual skill and technique against each other, where they will then be lectured by Professor Goodwitch in things to improve upon or add her suggestions... then saying a rather morbid sarcastic remark if things continue the way things were going.

"Fight over!" Goodwitch called out, the spotlight suddenly shining on her as she overlooked the two weary and tired participants who had rather large bruises forming on their skin and breathing rather heavily. "Miss. Valkyrie, a commendable display of fighting prowess, however, you leave yourself too open in some attacks. Look to improve upon those attacks, either have someone capable give you feedback as to imrove your chances of increasing flow between attacks." Glynda commended the tired Valkyrie, who had a tired smile etched onto her face as she was using her hammer to support herself. "However, that reckless attitude and the way you blindly go about things can be a hinderance. I know it is part of who you are, but please; try to control yourself in those moments." Glynda added making the poor orangette wince in the arena below.

In respone, Nora simply gave a rather tired salute before looking towards her opponent and giving an apologetic smile.

"Miss Rose, while you may be skilled to jump up two years, that doesn't mean that you slack off in training. Your speed is a great factor for you, with your weapon able to do some great damage, however, it is recommended that you learn how to fight without your weapon as it might not always be on your person." Glynda stated to Ruby, who was looking a little worse for year with some bruises forming on her pale skin and some tears were seen on the cape she loved.

"Right." Ruby replied, not liking on how she had to learn to fight with her own hands... when she did that last she was hurting for a week.

Before anything else could happen, alarms were blaring around the school, with the flashing red lights illuminating the darkened room. Which caused many students to panic as they had no idea what was happening.

"Keep calm everyone!" Glynda yelled out, her voice traveling around the room, it did calm some down as they took deep breaths, but others... not so much.

_**"Warning, emergency protocols are engaged! This is not a drill! Return to your dorms as Grimm are approaching towards the school. Please remain calm, negative emotions will only draw more in. Experienced Hunters and Huntresses will be dispatched to deal with the threat."**_

After that announcement, all hell broke loose within the classroom, so much so that everyone was in a state of distress and some of the more scared students were trampling over the others just to get out of the classroom and towards the safety of their dorms, papers that people were writing notes on others fighting styles or just drawing random cartoons were flung around the room.

In response, Glynda used her semblance to hold the door closed, as it was surrounded by a purple miasma the students at the doors looked towards Glynda with fear... they could basically see her anger rising. "Students. Please calm down." Glynda stated, her voice deadly calm and betraying no emotions, other than a small twitch with her hand that held her riding crop. "The school is currently being reinforced and barricaded, there is no need to rush. Stay calm, negative emotions en masse will attract more Grimm. In an orderly fashion, and with your team, please exit the room and head straight to your dorms, there will be an announcement to when it is safe to come out." Glynda added, before letting her semblance drop and allowing the now calmer students to exit the room in an orderly fashion.

Looking down upon the two weary girls in the arena, which was barricaded due to safety reasons. "Girls, you can change out of your outfits in your dorms, you can collect your uniform after this ordeal." She added, before letting the barricades and dust powered field drop around the area to allow the girls to exit the room.

Once those girls were gone, Glynda sighed to herself and looked around the room with a rather aggrivated expression as she saw all the mess that was created. Luckily she had her semblance, otherwise that would take forever cleaning. 'Not now, I need to be with the others.' She thought to herself, before readying herself properly and headed off to be with her associates in defending against the Grimm.

* * *

With Coco, she was looking over her team with a rather calm expression, despite being in this sort of situation, they were completely calm, they all had past experiences with Grimm, especially the extermination missions teams were allowed to take once they were in second year and after sufficient training in those conditions. However, she noticed something off.

"Yatsu... where is Velvet?" She asked quizically as she noticed the lack of the adorable rabbit Faunus in the room.

Yatsuhashi is a very tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire, and he was currently sat in the middle of the room in a meditative position, calming his nerves, which was a small hobby of his to keep his nerves calmed and his sporadic semblance in check.

"I don't know, I thought she was with Fox here." Yatsu then gestured towards the other occupant of the room, who was a dark skinned boy who had messy copper hair.

Fox wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown laced shoes. His eyes are pure white, showing that he is physically blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips.

"Is she not in the bathroom? If not, then I may have lost her in the complete panic that was set in the courtyard when that announcement rang through." Fox said, rather bluntly, which matched his personality. Even if he didn't sound like he was concerned about his teammate, he was... he just knew that Velvet was strong, and if she was split up, she was strong enough to defend herself.

Coco frowned lightly, before making her way to the bathroom door and without hesitation opened it and took a peak inside, since she was a female and they basically grew up together, there was nothing to be embarrassed by if they were in a rather awkward situation. "Nope, not in here... which means she is either in the hallways... or worst case scenario..." Coco trailed off, before giving a stink eye towards the blind member of the team, which she can't place the blame on due to his blindness.

"Don't worry. I sense she is safe and around a few more people with larger aura reserves... most likely the Professors." Fox said, defusing the situation before his team leader got mad. Coco was really scary when she was mad... last time she was mad was when she caught Cardin picking on Velvet in the hallways... it was safe to say that he recieved a very intimate encounter with her gattling gun and the bullets they fired.

Taking a deep breath, Coco allowed herself to let the anger out of her system. "Fine, if she is injured in any way, I am holding you responsible, as you were with her last." She said, giving a stern look to Fox, who merely nodded his head and keeping silent. Nothing really needed to be said. "Lets hope that she can handle herself with people she hasn't worked with before." She added on, before flopping onto her bed, which was covered in clothing magazines and even some of the more... scandulous ones that kept her occupied.

She saw the doors become barricaded... it was highly unlikely that Velvet would make her way through the defense, as they were made to stop Grimm from entering.

* * *

Velvet backed up slowly, her eyes widened in small amounts of fear as she gazed upon the sky, where large shadows were blocking out the sun and large shadows were cast upon the ground in shapes of Nevermore, both young and old, Griffons and even Manticores... the last one was wierd as they were native to the Mistral and Atlas region.

When the announcement went off, she was frightened, she had never been in this sort of situation before, and judging by the reactions of everyone else in her class which was held outside in the gardens and courtyard were in the same boat. She got seperated from Fox when people pushed her aside to get to the safety of indoors first, and in the process she dropped her precious camera, which she was using to capture pictures of the wildlife and flowers, and she even dropped the kunai that Naruto gave her.

Now, she was here, stuck outside and facing a rather large avian Grimm invasion. She counted at least thirty before backing away to a little safe area. The sounds of weapons firing, commands being spoken along others, along with the cawing of Grimm along with the general smell of dust and gunpowder was really getting to her.

A hand was suddenly placed on her shoulder, scaring the living daylights out of her, so much so she jumped and gave a little 'EEP!' of surprise. Turning her head, she saw that it was Professor Port in all of his glory and his pot belly jiggling a little. In his hand was his weapon, a mixture of a blunderbuss and a battle axe, with gleaming silver blades and burgandy stock with some gold linings on it.

"Miss Scarlatina, what are you doing out?" Port asked, some concern along with anger in his voice, not only was there an avian Grimm invasion, but now there was a student they needed to guide towards the fountain underground entrances.

"Sorry sir... I was pushed down repeatedly and dropped my weapons in the process." Velvet admitted, her ears drooping, nearly covering her eyes fully.

Professor Port raised a rather large and fuzzy eyebrow at that, as far as he knew Velvet only had one weapon on her, and that was the camera, however, he decided to keep that information for later.

"We will worry about that later. We need to get you to safety, follow us." Another voice spoke out, this time it was more quickened in pace and Velvet picked up the strong smell of coffee coming from the man. It was safe to say it was Oobleck... who else had those long and lanky legs and dressed rather oddly with socks that don't match.

"Righto chap." Port said, nodding his head. "Miss Scarlatina, please stay close to us, we will guide you as close as we can before you need to make a run for it." Port said, his normally jolly and jovial tone replaced with a stern visage and commanding undertone.

"R-right." She nodded her head, a little off put by the change in the normally jolly Professor's tone of voice.

_'I want to help... but my weapon copies aren't that useful...'_ Velvet thought to herself, somewhat disappointed she can't help the others fighting the Grimm. She guessed she will have to sit this one out... along with making a promise to find more weapons to have permission to take photos of.

As Oobleck came to the right side of her, with a large and thin weapon in his hand, which smelt of dust and and fine amounts of gunpowder, revealed itself to be a flamethrower, capable of igniting enemies or items in close range. Professor Port took to the left side of her, leaving her in the middle of them, where she will be most protected.

It turns out, that Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port were a formidable duo, with Port's weapon shooting off many balls of compressed fire towards the wayward Grimm that went after them, along with Doctor Oobleck's flamethrower, which was capable of enlargening and giving more speed and velocity to the compressed balls of fire, which exploded on impact and left small trails of smoke when they travelled.

When all of this was happening, Velvet was kicking herself mentally for not having long ranged capabilities, nor was she able to help the others that were guiding her towards the right most side of the courtyard, where a fountain was located that was extended up in the air, revealing a small staircase that leads underneath the ground, lit up by lamps, giving light to the darkened area.

"Righto, this is as far as we can take you. We need to help the others! Be quick and vigilent, Grimm are random and sporadic... and they seem to be stronger than most for some reason." Port said, a little upset that he or Oobleck could guide her further, as their names were called by another colleague for help.

"Yes, be safe Miss Scarlatina, it would also be recommended that you get more copies of weapons that you can use for any situation." Oobleck added, keeping an eye on the sky for any Grimm that might ambush them.

"Alright, thanks. Be safe!" Velvet called out once she started running towards the fountain and towards safety. Once she was off and running, Port and Oobleck looked to each other before nodding their heads and racing off in the other direction towards where their names were called.

* * *

As Velvet continued to run, she suddenly noticed a large shadow appear overhead, looking up, she was met with a rather large Nevermore, and without wasting a moment, it folded its wings and launched a barrage of large and deadly feather projectiles.

Knowing that her weapon will take too long to create a copy, she quickly went for her jacket pocket and pulled out the tri-pronged kunai that was given to her by Naruto. She nearly felt bad using it, but quickly squashed it down in regards to using it to save her life. With precision and going off memory of any short length bladed weapons she could remember from the combat classes, she mimicked the movements with some difficulty, having never been practiced more than once or twice, she deflected most of the barrage whilst navigating in different maneuvers to try and throw off the airborn Grimm.

She looked from the feather barrage, having been given enough breathing room, she saw that she was a dozen or so feet away from the safety of the fountain, she suddenly heard her name be called out.

"Velvet! Look out!" From what she could tell, that was Ozpin's voice, she was a little suprised to hear it, however, squashed it down once again as it was his school, briefly glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Manticore and a Griffon flying towards her, attacks at the ready while the Nevermore was flying lower to the ground in order to trap her.

Glancing down at the kunai in her hand and remembering the small statement Naruto made 'Chuck the kunai in front of you and pray and in a flash you will be safe.' Placing her trust in Naruto's words and hoping that it wasn't an elaborate prank, she chucked the kunai in front of her, much to the confusion and fear of the Professors as they believed Velvet just threw in the towel, the mantra in her head _'Please Naruto, help me.'_ replaying in her head like she was praying to the Two Brothers.

Once the kunai hit the ground with a resounding clang, Velvet still felt the Grimm close in on her, clenching her eyes shut and preparing for an excruciating amount of pain to rack through her body before the sweet release of death hit her.

She didn't feel anything besides the movement of air near her and the sound of something heavy hitting against the cobblestone ground. Slowly opening her eyes, she gasped audibly, because in front of her was Naruto, with his tattered cape flowing in the slight breeze and surprisingly Kurama, with all nine of his tails swishing about, both with grins on their faces, albeit Kurama's let out more bloodlust than Naruto's.

"Well, this is Beacon Academy eh, little bun-bun?" Naruto questioned as he turned around to face Velvet, who looked relieved to see him in front of her. The Grimm have already disintergrated into nothingness. "I'm surprised you summoned me already. Any reason?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, his reply was Velvet simply pointing in the air, causing him to follow where she is pointing. "Oh. Grimm invasion... real nice." He said sarcastically, before he turned to Kurama. "Ready to rip some Grimm to shreds?"

Apparently, Kurama's grin could get even larger than it was before, and even more terrifying. **"Of course. I want to stretch out the tails and muscles once again. What better way to do it then with Grimm."** Kurama grunted out, before suddenly gaining a little more in height and cracking the cobblestone underneath him due to the force and weight of himself.

"Heh, took the words out of my mouth." Naruto said, before taking a spare tri-pronged kunai out of his sleeve and getting into a wierd position and stance that Velvet had never seen before, but she was allowing her semblance to try and copy it into her mind. "Ready? Go!" Naruto called out, before disappearing in brief orange and white flash and reappearing behind one of the stunned Manticore Grimm.

**"Leave some for me!"** Kurama called out, his voice bellowing and even deeper than before now that he had more height to him.

The Professor's who were more than a little confused about the sudden appearance of the young and healthy male appear out of nowhere with a large nine tailed kitsune, however, for Ozpin, Qrow and Summer, and the recently called Raven who appeared via a portal connected to Summer due to their bond, it meant something different entirely.

For Ozpin, he found this as a chance to apologise and hopefully be fully forgiven for his past mistakes, ones in which he had in a fit of rage and jealousy. As he watched the duo rip through the Grimm like they were nothing was a sight for sore eyes, eyes in which he would have thought he would never see the teamwork and destruction they did again.

For Qrow, it was amazement that Ozpin was right with yet another legend and fairy tale, much like he was with the Two Brothers, The Four Maidens, Lady in the Tower, and now with The Sage and The Kitsune. He had to admit, watching them fight was something else entirely... he could easily say for certain that he would never stand a chance in a fight against him.

In Summer's and Raven's perspective, they were shocked at seeing the person who helped them all those years ago, and the person who they had a rather large crush on when they were younger appear before them, and in front of the rabbit Faunus no less! They narrowed their eyes at seeing how friendly they were... something must be going on between them, as they see the rabbit girl a little flushed with the display that Naruto is putting on right now... although they can say the same thing, much to their embarrassment.

In just a few moments after they appeared, all the Grimm that seemed to have boosted defences or just be much more tougher, despite not being Alpha's or fully grown be taken out in a rather brutal way, either with a quick slash or being ripped apart with the large tails of the kitsune surely spoke of the power that each possessed... especially if Naruto can continuously jump and basically float repeatedly.

Soon enough, each and every Grimm was killed and disintergrating into nothing, only leaving small specs of ash and dust behind, being carried by the wind itself to who knows where. "Well, that was easy." Naruto said, placing the tri-pronged kunai back into his sleeve and dusting his hands of imaginary dust and ash particles, with Kurama basically dragging his tail along the ground, making a small trench due to the power and weight behind it.

**"Agreed. They seem to have gotten a little tougher... although I sensed something dark behind it."** Kurama agreed with his partner as he finished shrinking down to the size he was before. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye the onlookers that were watching them. Of course, his eyes fell upon Summer and Raven and gave a rather fox-like grin that unsettled some people... and then his eyes fell on Ozpin. His smile... if you could call it that quickly changed into one of annoyance and viciousness as he had to restrain himself in order not to maul or mutilate him... once again. **"We have spectators."** Kurama grunted out, using one of his nine tails and poking Naruto on the shoulder, before using a head movement to the side, aiming in the general direction of the stunned onlookers.

Naruto blinked once, before allowing his senses to extend, and indeed, he felt multiple aura signatures. Turning around and facing the spectators, he found Summer and Raven and gave a small wave to them, which they shyly returned, getting odd looks from Qrow and the others. Then his gaze fell to Ozpin, his small smile quickly faded and left him with a blank stare, which unnerved Ozpin as it felt like his soul was being looked into. Clearing his throat, Naruto did the best greeting he could. "Yo, how's it going?"

He was met with a tail slap curtesy of Kurama, as one of his other tails slapped himself across the face like the mother of all facepalms. **"Idiot."** He grumbled out.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Naruto has re-entered the world, and all thanks to the adorable rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina. What kind of hjinks will he cause now? What are Raven and Summer going to do now that he has revealed himself once again? What is Qrow thinking about all of this?**

**I know that it wasn't much of a fight with Naruto and Kurama against the Grimm, can you really blame them? They have centuries of experience, and they are already super strong. The reason why the Grimm were stunned in their presence was mainly because of Salem controlling them, she felt the power those two had and was basking in it, along with Naruto being so pure he is practically invisible, and Kurama having so many negative emotions as his very being, he is considered top dog between the Grimm despite not being the same species.**

**Forgive me for any and all spelling mistakes. I sometimes don't notice them until the chapter is already updated.**

**Don't forget to check out RWBY - Twisted Hero. Also, remember to Follow, Favorite and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto – Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Hello guys, sorry for the wait for this chapter. I want to say thank you for the support that you have given me, not only for this story, but for my others as well. What you must understand as well, I am only human. I do lose interest in some animes, I also suffer from writers block, along with the fact I just lose interest in writing some days.**

**Sorry if that disappoints you, but that is how it is sometimes. Life is full of disappointments.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite, also, don't forget to check out my other works. You might find something that you like.**

**Note - Waves of Confusion and Maelstrom Trainer have been taken down, due to current lack of motivation to make any chapters. However, they won't be gone forever and I will rewrite them and try to make something better of the chapters before uploading them once again.**

**Update Schedule \- Once or Twice a month, depending on how I feel.**

* * *

_**the shadow overlord279**_: **Yes, I did notice that Raven and Summer have been acting in stereo, however, I do plan to change that. While Raven isn't loyal to Ozpin, she is loyal to Summer Rose, along with having loyalty towards Ruby and Yang, and now Naruto. Raven is a jaded person from her upbringing along with her having a fallout with Ozpin. It is Taiyang's death that broke Raven out of her funk, and she decided to swallow her pride and redeem herself with rasing Yang like she should have, along with raising Ruby and helping Summer when she can. Also, because of their relations and understanding the circumstances with Naruto, you could think of Taiyang as a rebound. While it may not be the best explanation, it would have to do, so Ruby and Yang could be born. It is not a RWBY fic without them even being born or at the right time.**

_**Kreceir**_: **Yes, the more mature women of the RWBY-verse will have some attention, as I do like the MILF's or mature women myself. Might be a personal preference of mine as I do prefer older women compared to younger ones. However, Naruto will also be a beacon for the 'younger' ones. I say that due to him looking like he is in his twenties when he really is centuries of years old.**

_**SPark681**_: **Yep, they have returned to the world to change it for the better, they hope so anyway.**

_**UpwardsDust**_: **Sorry about the long wait, I have been busy with dealing with the lack of motivation to write, along with HSC and the final outing that we will have with our year group that will happen, but now the chapter is here. I am also glad that you love this story, means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The silence that was conjured within the courtyard was deafening to Naruto, who had taken his hand down after his greeting. His blue eyes were scanning the area around him, ocassionally taking in the damage that had been caused by not only himself, but Kurama, who expanded upon his size to apparently 'Stretch himself out.', along with his tails making trenches in the cobblestone paths. While damage seemed to be minimal, probably only caused by Kurama who doesn't really know the meaning of 'control', it was also apparent that other damage had been done to the school grounds and the school structure itself.

Like for instance, Naruto could see plenty of damage on the building itself, mainly being slight scorch marks, indents from when the Grimm tried to break through, then there was the lingering smell of gunpowder in the air from all the weapons, plus an addition of dust particles in the air that were completely harmless, unless they were triggered by extreme temperature change.

As he took a closer look at the people who witnessed his return, among them, he spotted some people who he missed and had a bond with, those people being Summer, who had grown up a lot since the last time he saw her, instead of a giggling school girl that most likely had a weapon fetish was now a beautiful women who had matured over the years, along with her body that had developed as well, although, not so much height wise. Her silver eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she kept her gaze solely on him, he could tell that they lost some of their shine due to the nature of the outside world. Although, he could clearly see that she had new weapons, which seemed to be chakrams, both being white, black and red in colour, much like her scheme, but he could also see tints of orange thrown into the design.

It was nice to know that he had an impact on her to make her incorporate orange into the colour scheme.

One thing that definately didn't change was her weapon, nor her style of clothing. Guess some things are hard to change or break habit of.

His attention then shifted to Raven, who like Summer, also matured and developed into a fine women, someone who could stick up for themselves and break the stereotype of women being weaker then men. Something that was her goal when he met her all those years ago. She also seemed to have an aura about her that made her deadly, along with it feeling like it had shifted or changed somehow. One thing was for sure; she was definately stronger now then all those years ago, like they say, 'With experience comes knowledge, and with knowledge comes power.'

He also saw that Velvet was there as well, and it looked like she was being scolded, judging from the way her ears were drooping low, almost covering her entire face, along with her posture being more rigid and shook slightly. Although, he had to admit that the blonde haired woman that was currently scolding her looked amazing, her figure and the way her clothing clung to her figure around her bust and hips was something of a wet dream for many males, and probably females. She had an aura about her that meant business and proper etiquette.

Turning and facing Kurama once his light observations was complete, he simply asked, "Think we broke them?" His light joking attitude and raised eyebrows towards his companion broke the awkward silence that developed and almost snapped everyone out of their thoughts or moment of complete shock.

Kurama merely shook his head, his slitted eyes were slowly shifting back and losing the bloodlust that they held earlier, **"Maybe, ningens aren't all that quick in the brain."** He grumbled out, feeling rather annoyed that they hadn't moved and were looking at him oddly.

Naruto in all of his maturity, stuck his tongue out at the fox, taking slight offence to that remark.

"Ah-hem."

The clearing of someones throat took Naruto's attention from the overly sarcastic fox and towards the person who made the noise, and when he did, he saw that the rather tubby man with a blunderbuss did it, judging from the way he hit his chest in awkwardness, along with the rather disturbing sight of his portly belly jiggling.

"Well young man, and uh... fox, thank you for your help." He said lightly, although he couldn't see the lips, he could tell a smile was on his face, if the quirking of the sides of the bushy moustache was anything to go by.

"Hmm? Don't thank me entirely." Naruto said, waving his arms about furiously, seeing the odd looks he was recieving, he sighed lightly to himself, "Thank Velvet-" He added, gestuing towards the still quivering rabbit girl who seemed to be recovering from the blonde womans lecture, and she oddly looks like a beautiful witch, "-also, thank Raven and Summer. If it weren't for those three, then I probably would have stayed hidden." Naruto finished, giving a light smile to the mentioned females.

The portly man nodded, although he still had a bout of confusion radiating from him. As he turned around to face the mentioned individuals, he was met with something that surprised him. He saw; Raven blushing lightly and fidgeting like a school girl with her first crush, along with Summer beaming and her silver eyes lighting up in joy. He also quickly took note of Velvet's reaction, which seemed to be also blushing, yet also have a proud look on her face for being praised like that.

"I see." He muttered to himself, he wanted to know about how Raven, Summer and now Velvet came into contact with him. He knew of childrens fairytales and some religious beliefs, he also knew that some of them were real, much like the maidens, however, he didn't expect this one to be real, and if he had a guess, it would be The Sage and The Kitsune.

It was so far-fetched that even he didn't believe it... and he exaggerated some of his stories, although they always carried a hidden meaning, so people could read between the lines... although it seemed that his teaching habbits weren't all that appealing to his students.

**"Naruto. Do you want to leave? Or do you want to be out in the world again?"** The deep and demonic voice of the fox broke Naruto out of his little daydream. Turning his attention back to the fox and his longest companion he ever had in life, while it may be hard for someone to be able to distinguish what an animal was feeling, however, when the entity is a massive being made up of chakra and emotions and for being in close contact and having a friendship for so long, he could sense the fluctuations in his chakra, which in turn led to his emotions being able to be read by the more empathetic people, and right now Naruto was sensing that he was getting a little annoyed with being stared at and being out for so long.

"Well... since we are out, we might as well stay." Naruto said, after a moment or two after contemplation, he extended his senses to judge what the others thought of his decision, and he felt the distinct auras of Raven, Summer, Velvet and Ozpin, whose aura seemed to be virtually dilluted of his original self that he couldn't even be at his full strength or anywhere around his original power. He shrugged to himself, that would come at a later date, "Do you want to stay or be back home, looking after the exciteable kits?" He questioned his partner, wanting to know what he wanted.

Kurama blinked, before a dangerous gleam entered his eyes at the thought that just entered his rather choatic mind, **"I'll stay, it'll be like old times no? Besides, I know the kits will be safe."**

The way the massive beast said that sent shivers down the Professor's sides, and it wasn't a good chill either, it felt like something off was about to happen, something that was either going to cause massive headaches or be very painful to deal with.

It took a moment for Naruto to completely understand what Kurama was insinuating before a large grin etched onto his face, making the ones who saw the grin sweat lightly as they new it meant bad news, however, for two certain mature females, it made their knees weak, thinking that grin was just too perfect on his roguishly handsome face.

Suddenly shifting his finger placement, he placed them within a cross-shape gesture and a small whisper of _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'_ a small plume of smoke arised out of nowhere, placing some on edge from the sudden appearance of said plume of smoke, however, that edge died down and was quickly replaced by confusion as the plume cleared and it showed another copy of Naruto, looking exactly the same as the original in every way, even the way he was currently slouched.

The clone looked around for a moment, before its own blue eyes met Naruto's and it quickly gave a mock salute towards him, something that made the original sweatdrop at the display, "Hai, Boss?" It questioned, not understanding why it was even created.

Naruto sighed lightly, sometimes he wondered how his clones had their own personality. If he summoned multiple, then they all had different personalities, he had to repress a shiver once he remembered a certain clone that acted all emo and didn't want to help with anything, "I want you to go back to base and look after the kits." Naruto simply said towards his clone.

The clone suddenly slumped and a gray cloud suddenly formed over its head, "Why, Boss?" He meekly questioned, he wanted to get some action, however, he was stuck with babysitting.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the way the clone, it seemed he narrowed down the potential personality of the clone, "You can cause as much mischief as you want amongst them. Not enough to cause you to explode, however." Naruto consoled the depressed clone.

It seemed as though his way of knowing the personality worked, as almost instantly the clone was buzzing with excitement and nearly frothing at the mouth at the possibility of causing as much mischief as it could, "Hai, Boss." It quickly answered, not wanting to risk his boss suddenly popping him like it was a mean prank, and in a flash it was gone, with no trace that it was there to even begin with.

Naruto patted himself on the shoulder for a job well done, before turning on his heel and gazing towards the group that was still watching them, "Well, looks like myself and Kurama are staying." He said rather proudly, a smile on his face as his blue eyes twinkled in delight, before quickly adding, "You don't mind do you? Also, you got a place that my companion can stay at?" He questioned, he knew that his companion can shrink or grow, however, he preferred to be outside rather than confined indoors.

"We will see what we can do." Came the voice of Ozpin, speaking up for the first time now that his mind had been calmed down and the headache he received dulled a bit, he then turned his gaze towards the remaining Professor's, "You may leave, take the rest of the day off, however, I will expect for you to prepare for tomorrows lessons, Glynda stay with me." Ozpin said, quickly taking out his scroll and pushing a few buttons which disable the protective barriers around the school and automatically unlocking the large doors, "Velvet, I want you to return to your team, I am sure they are worried about you." He added on, not having a plan for the rabbit faunus yet, maybe at another point in time they could have a conversation about this.

Velvet meekly nodded her head, before quickly running over to where she threw down the tri-pronged kunai and pocketed it, relishing in the warmth that was emanating from it, before quickly making her way inside the building and rushing straight to her teammates dorm room.

Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck and Professor Mulberry nodded their heads at the orders and started heading back inside towards their personalised rooms to figure out what to do with their next lessons. Maybe even talk to their colleagues Professor Peach and Professor Ann Greene, who didn't participate in the invasion due to them not being fully qualified huntresses, as their fields are Plant Science and Stealth and Security.

"Professor, what about us?" Summer asked Ozpin, although she was a relatively cheerful person, Naruto could easily sense some discomfort coming from her and a large amount of negativtiy coming from Raven as Ozpin turned his gaze towards them.

Ozpin made a small 'hmming' noise as he adopted a small thinking pose, with one hand on his chin and narrowed eyes that soon became relatively clouded as his other hand was clutching at the cane he had, eventually he let go of the pose with a small sigh, "I guess you can join us." He eventually relented on the thought, although he was still upset at the way Summer and Raven were acting around him, although, he couldn't fully blame them, it had been mostly his fault for it, but he was working on resolving the issue, along with resolving the odds he and Naruto were at.

"Alright, Ozpin. No funny business alright?" Raven said, placing her hand on her hip with the other resting on her blade that wasn't sheathed yet.

A sudden bump to the side gave her a small feeling of discomfort, she glanced downwards and saw that Summer was giving her a small glare, she rolled her eyes at her former teammate, who still had respect for Ozpin, even if it wasn't as great as before, "Don't be rude." Summer chided Raven, almost speaking to her like one would do to a child.

"No promises." She simply said, turning her attention back to Ozpin, who was slowly making his way over to Naruto and Kurama, with Goodwitch close by.

Ozpin's thoughts were getting harder and harder to restrict within his mind, one certain case was that his soul was basically yelling out at him to apologise to him, to try and make everything better and somehow gain friendship of his old aquaintence once again, however, the other part was trying to push it down as he was a Headmaster and he needed to not only protect his school, but protect his comrades and students, as the oath he took once he became Headmaster was place students and colleagues safety above everything else.

"Naruto... it's a pleasure to see you once again." Ozpin spoke out once Naruto's attention shifted to himself.

Naruto on the other hand had much more control of his thoughts, yet after all this time, his emotions were conflicted. He was never really a person who held grudges, however, the acts that Ozma did, along with his reincarnations did to him throughout the years really hurt him, especially when it came to his previous relationship that he had with a certain 'Witch', it didn't help that jealousy once again proved itself to be a horrible emotion, "Ozpin. Pleasure is mine." Naruto spoke with a small inclination of his head.

While Ozpin could easily remember the joyous and eccentric blonde, it seemed as though the years really did a number on him, especially with how he acted along with the stiff and rather formal greeting that he displayed. Shifting his eyes to the massive fox that was gazing at him with those soul splitting slitted eyes, he gulped lightly, "Kurama, your looking good as well."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Ozpin, one could easily feel the negative emotins rolling off the massive fox in waves, along with a small burst of power that emanated from him. It was amazing to know that with all the negativity that he seemed to emit, that no Grimm were arriving at the scene... maybe he was so negative that the Grimm couldn't sense him, **"Ningen. Even after all these years, you are still at it. Maybe this entire situation could have been avoided." **The deep and gruff voice seemed to house a growl within it, something that made the hairs on everyones neck stand up on end.

Naruto placed a hand on Kurama's oversized paw and allowed natural energy that had been siphoned by Naruto overtime to completely eliminate any lingering darkness that it held. It seemed to have a radiating affect, as not only did it seem that Kurama basked in the energy transferred to him with a slight glow surrounding him, but the immediate area around them seemed to be effected by it.

The flowers that were once destroyed by the Grimm invasion regrew back to their size and started to flower once agian, the trees seemed to shine a bright green and the very air seemed to carry a calming pulse that went through everyone, making most of the people present bask within the feeling of it. They also idly noticed that the area seemed to become much more brighter, all of the flowers were blooming, the trees were emitting a scent to entice others to enjoy the feeling of nature, it even felt as though they could stay outside and feel protected.

Even some animals were happily flying about or scurrying across the grounds in an attempt to relish within the feeling for longer.

Ozpin suddenly felt all of his mistakes, all of his wrong-doings and everything that he ever regretted was washed away and carried by the wind, his split soul also felt like it was in a cycle of joy, happiness and even felt at peace, due to always being reincarnated his soul had basically fractured, each time it made him just a little more weaker and that allowed for the new host to have a larger handle on his goal. He finally felt free from his burdens.

For Glynda, she allowed herself to relish in the feeling, it felt like all of her muscles were reacting and being massaged, getting rid of the stress within her body, closing her eyes, she felt all of her stress that had built up over the years to leave her body and out of mind. She could feel herself getting renergised and feeling younger in the process, even the slight back pain that she had due to her rather... blessed assests were reduced a minimum.

Qrow, well... he was basking in it, in fact, he never wanted to leave the feeling or have the feeling leave him. All of his insecurities that he hid behind his drunkern persona along with his crass language, when really, he felt guilty. Guilty of the fact that he couldn't save his best friend from a mission that went south, hid behind all of his mistakes and hid from his family and teammates due to his pesky semblance.

However, having this feeling of rejuvination and complete peace, he felt that his semblance was being contained by the effects of the aura that had washed over him, to him, it almost felt as though some divine energy was washing away the sheer ugliness and taint of his semblance. Almost as though the air itself was cleansing him of all his regret, all of his sins and making him a better man. He had read within the book that Ozpin gave him that 'The Sage' could make someone feel like a new man if they were in range of his aura, and it seemed that wasn't a lie either. In fact, he wanted to get in his good graces just so he can have this feeling over and over again.

If it meant that he would no longer work for Ozpin, then so be it, he would work for Naruto instead, if that was his name as he heard it multiple times now.

It had the nearly same effect on both Summer and Raven, although it was more pronounced with Raven than Summer.

Raven's entire face was flushed heavily, with her deep red eyes gleaming with lust along with them glowing lightly as the maiden powers within her were awakening to the nature of his aura, she idly licked her full and perfect lips as she felt her body shake in arousal, her instincts were flaring heavily, with it basically yelling at her to get intimate with him as a simple primal thought entered her mind, and that was to reproduce along with her instincts telling her that her offspring would not only be powerful, but she would be protected as well.

Summer was in the same manner as Raven, as she was shaking, although it wasn't in heavy arousal, but it was there. No, instead, she was shaking with all the positive emotions that she was feeling flow through her body, and they weren't all her own, she could feel the very nature around her, it felt like the gently hands that were caressing her, much like a lover would do. It made her feel safe, warm and even like she could let go of all the conflicting emotions she has been keeping at bay for so long. In the back of her mind, she also felt a spark and pull with her maiden powers, something that she has only told Ozpin and Qrow about, it felt like it was yearning to be released and in the presence of him again.

Naruto on the other hand raised an eyebrow once he felt the shifts happen in everybody, the reactions that he got were rather odd, especially when he traced them back to Raven and Summer, although with the degree it affected them it made him blush slightly, but when he focussed on them, he could sense something that wasn't naturally part of them, although it felt oddly familiar. Oh well, he will figure it out sooner or later once he is back up to date with everything, leaning from Velvet can only do so much for him.

Although the most perplexing reaction was coming from the man who had some resemblance to Raven, he didn't have a name for him as he hasn't heard it and never heard of anyone of that description from Raven all those years ago. Since it was near impossible for someone to hid everything for Naruto when someones emotions were out and displayed, he was quiet surprised to see how conflicted this person really was, all of the self-doubt, all of the self-loating and the amount of need that he displayed in his expression was worrying. _'Need to talk to him about it.'_ He thought to himself, _'It may prove fruitful in the long run.'_ He added on.

Clearing his throat and taking away the pure natural aura as these people now call it, he brought the attention back on himself and not allowing the others to relish in the euphoric release that they were having, "So... any place that we can talk about this? I suppose you do have a lot of questions that want to be answered?" He asked, although with the way he was putting it, it sounded more like a statement for the others.

Ozpin coughed awkwardly, pushing his glasses back up he quickly replied, "Yes, my office. Please, follow me." He stated, gesturing for Naruto to follow along.

Quickly glancing to his companion, who looekd to be a mixture of bored or ready to snooze at any moment in time, he quickly asked, "Want to come in? Or stay outside?"

A small scoff was his reply as he barked out a reply, **"I will stay. I might lose it if I am in a confined room with him."**

"Suit yourself" Was the simple reply that Naruto gave towards the large fox, before quickly making his way towards Ozpin. To be honest, he wasn't looking forward to this, at least there will be some benefits, such as being close to Raven and Summer once again, hell, maybe he will even find Velvet once again before the day ended.

What no one did see however, was the small mosquito-like Grimm completely changed. No longer was it pure black in colour, it was now a stark white colour with small red patterns on it, and the large red eyes were now pure blue, much like Naruto's own.

It became cleansed due to the pureness of the nature chakra that Naruto produced.

* * *

In a rather dainty and darkened room was a singular person. A person who looked like they were in some serious trouble with the way that she was snug in a machine that looked really advanced and measuring all of her vital organs and the tube she was in was connected to many other wires, probably to send signals to whoever set it up.

She had a light brown complexion that was losing some colour due to lack of sunlight, along with having straight, shoulder-length brown hair. The prominent features of her face was a slight beauty mark that was located just under her left eye, and extreme facial scaring that could only mean that she was badly injured or was badly burnt. She was wearing minimal clothing, only having a small white tube top that constrained against her modest bust and a short white skirt that finished just in the mid thigh region.

Although she was in a comatose state, she suddenly started flinching consistently, before her body was jerking around in an unnatural way, before her body started to shine a light brownish-gold colour as the strength of the colour fluctuacted, it was having an effect on her, going by the winces and brief flashes of a pained expression going through her scarred face.

The machines that were monitoring the oxygen levels, blood levels and even the movement of the girl were going haywire, with some of them flashing deep red in colour along with blaring alarms starting to ring out sending alerts to whoever it was that backed the machine.

It would be a rather interesting development with how she was suddenly able to move when her body had all but shutdown.

* * *

Sitting in the large room once again was the woman from before, however, one major difference from before was that now she was flushed scarlet and her breathing was rather ragged, along with a fine sheen of sweat running down her rather beautiful face.

In front of her was the same crystal ball she was using to spy on Velvet Scarlatina, although, now it displayed Naruto currently using his nature chakra. Due to her current connection with the mosquito-like Grimm, she was able to feel some of things that it experienced, which was fine because she couldn't feel pain all that well, so it wouldn't be a problem if it was suddenly attacked. However, she had no defence for something that affected her own body.

When she watched Naruto and his partner Kurama, she could feel the power radiating from the connection with the mosquito-like Grimm, and she wouldn't deny that the power and pure domination Naruto displayed over the Grimm turned her on, she was basically rubbing her own breasts and close to fingering herself on her own throne. She ahd to thank everything that she believed in that her followers weren't in the same room as her.

They didn't deserve to see her like that, only her love did. If any of her followers did in fact see that, then she would kill them immediately, no matter how useful they were for her plans going on.

However, once Naruto started to use the pure nature chakra, the mosquito-like Grimm basically lost all function and all connection to the Grimm queen. However, that didn't stop it from experiencing the full blast of the power and sent it through the connection.

In those split sections, she was sent into a frenzy of lust. Due to the sheer amount of power coming from it, and knowing that it was from her love from so long ago made it near impossible for her to resist pleasuring herself. Which was why she was currently sweating up a storm, her fingers on her right hand were covered in her juices, along with them sticking on her precious ring and settling down on it.

"That... was intense-" She muttered out, still reeling from the mindblowing pleasure she just experienced after so long, "-my love... you are so powerful... I can't wait to be together once again." She finished, giggling quietly to herself as her imagination started conjuring up things and past experiences with him.

However, that was soon interuppted at the most inopportune time as the large double doors rattled as someone was on the other side of the door.

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

The three quick raps on the door signalled that she would no longer be alone in the room and quickly fixed herself up, wiping her fingers that were still covered in her own juices on her dress before fixing it up and taking a deep breath, sucessfully eliminating the slight flush on her cheeks as she called out, "Enter."

Her voice was blank, much different than the rather feminine and longing voice she had before she was interuppted from her daydreams. However, it was best as the voice demanded obediance from her followers and left it so that she couldn't be questioned all that much by them.

The doors opened up from the invite, and in came another women on shaky legs, and who seemed to have better days.

The woman has fair skin, ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes that were glowing with an unnatural glow to them. She wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow, making her eyes more pronounced and her lips seem all that more inviting. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. Her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She has a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

The only thing that was wrong with her, was the fact she was covered in a layer of brownish-gold aura that kept on fluctuating in brightness, the other effects seemed to be that wind was picking up around her, even if she was indoors and sparks were flying off her body as her entire body convulsed and shivered sporadically, "Mistress Salem! Help!" She yelled out, the sheer panic in her voice was something that was rare, as she always spoke in a seductive way.

Salem eyed the woman in front of her for a second, before her eyes widened momentarily, she however, brought herself back to her normal cold and distant expression as she realised what was happening. "Dear, Cinder. It seems as though your... gift is trying to force itself to become whole again." She spoke out, her voice was cold and slightly condescending towards her.

The woman known as Cinder snapper her head up and looked at Salem with a burning hunger in her eyes, "What do you mean?!" She yelled out towards her mistress, not caring if she got in trouble for it.

"It simply means that you need to either complete your mission now, or your body explodes from the fluctuating energy that is fighting your body." She said simply, like she was talking about the weather or plains to destroy Ozpin.

Cinder gritted her teeth, in either pain or annoyance she didn't know, however, the unspoke question was quickly answered, "Fine! I will finish the mission myself!" She snapped, before turning on her heel and storming out into the halls.

The doors slammed closed behind her, and Salem sighed to herself, although, that was quickly replaced with small condescending giggles, "That is your last mistake." She said, before turning back to the crystal ball that still displayed Naruto's figure on it and picked it up carefully and lovingly, before bringing the ball into her chest, like she was hugging it tightly, "Just you wait, darling."

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you liked this chapter, one that was long awaited for anyway. It was much harder to write that chapter than I thought it would be, so sorry if it is short or not what you were expecting. It seems that I am entering a writers block, so I will have to work around that.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Anyways, don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite, along with checking out my other stories, you may enjoy them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Welcome back to another chapter of this story. Like mentioned previously, thank you so much for your continued support for not only this fanfiction, but to my others as well. I am sorry if I have taken down some of your favorites, but do not fear, as they will be uploaded once again... eventually, I may have lost interest in them, but I am re-writting them, such as Waves of Confusion and Maelstrom Trainer.**

**I know I said that other reincarnations were out the window, however, with the way things are going, I decided to bend the rule. It might be two... maybe three people at max pushing it. Although, the reincarnations won't be like Ozpin's. They won't have memories (Maybe a flash memory or certain feelings that character had for Naruto) or even the abilities of the targets. That would be broken.**

**As always, don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite, along with checking out my other stories.**

**Question \- With my OC story that I am slowly working on, would you rather me have it published through a 'RWBY Reads' story, so you can have a brief idea of what it is in the first chapter or two, or upload it like normal? Please leave an answer in a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

To say the few minutes of walking up towards the elevator that led to Ozpin's office was rather awkward would be an understatement. The silence was so absolute that a mere sniffle was deafening to all ears. However, the group, which was cut short of two individuals, those being Raven and Qrow, as they decided that it would be best to get to Ozpin's office their own way.

By turning into birds and flying up to the office window and making their way inside. Since the threat of the Grimm were gone, that means the schools defense system would be offline until the next potential attack or invasion.

So now, the group consisted of Ozpin, who looked contemplative and lost in thought, Glynda who was oddly silent, while sneaky accusing glances in Naruto's direction, almost like she was sizing him up for whatever reason, and Summer, who looked to be nearly bursting at the seams to speak with him again, however, given the situation she was content to merely be in his presence again.

Naruto on the other hand, well, he seemed to be taking glances around the hallways and sometimes taking in the amount of detail put into the building. Sure, he had heard much about Beacon from Velvet, along with descriptions of the academy many years ago from Summer and Raven, but, experiencing it was something else entirely.

It almost felt like he was a student again. Although, he would have much preferred being taught here rather than at the stupid academy in Konohagakure... he really did miss Iruka-sensei.

"So... Naruto, is it?" Glynda spoke out, surprisingly enough.

Naruto turned his wandering attention from the details of the halls and pictures to the ever stern looking and rather attractive Glynda Goodwitch, who was looking at him with a look that meant that she was suspicious of him, but also there was something else lingering in her bright green eyes, "Yes, that is me." He replied, keeping his attention on her.

She was a little surprised at the attention that she was receiving, she didn't expect for him to answer, however, she straightened herself up and thought of her next question or statement if you will, "So, where did you come from? I've never heard of you from any of the schooling records nor from any other students... or past graduates." She further inquired, taking a glance at Summer as she mentioned the last part.

All she recieved was a sheepish smile from said female.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto decided to answer her question, not really seeing why he should not give her that piece of information, "Well, I was living in Forever Fall forest, for as long as I can remember... maybe Oz knows the correct amount of time." He answered, gesturing towards Ozpin. Glynda's eyes trailed to Ozpin's form, which seemed to be more slouched than she ever remembered seeing from the rather aloof headmaster, "The other reason why you haven't heard of me, is perhaps that the people of Remnant find me as a myth or legend at this point. Plus, Summer, Raven and even Velvet promised that they wouldn't tell anyone of my existence." He added on, shrugging his shoulders like it didn't matter at all.

Glynda felt her ire spike, and she didn't know whether to aim it at the blonde himself, or at her former classmates, so instead, she just let it pass over her. She was going to take it out on something anyways, maybe a training dummy or drone.

Looking over his shoulder, Naruto turned his head slightly, and saw that Summer was basically preening, of either embarrassment or joy, he didn't know. He never knew when it came to her, even with his emotion sensing, she was just so... cheerful, vibrant and natually charismatic it was just impossible to tell.

"We are here." Ozpin announced, making Naruto turn his attention back to Ozpin and seeing him in front of a sliding door, one that looked polished to perfection, and, oddly enough, there is some wierd noises coming from within the door and nearby walls, almost sounding like some sort of machine. Taking a glance at the new addition, Ozpin sees the look of confusion on Naruto's face, and decides to explain what they were near, "Naruto-" He spoke out, gaining the attention of the blonde male, "-this is an elevator, it takes people from one level to another in a matter of moments, and is generally used in shopping malls, but, since my office is in a tower, it travels from ground floor to my office."

Naruto nodded his head, although his mind was clearly thinking about how amazing these things were, to take someone from one level to another in a matter of moments, as Ozpin put it. He was amazed at the innovation and evolution of technology, sure, he wasn't up to date, far from it, however, he got brief snippets from conversations from Summer, Raven and even Velvet. So, to hear that something has been made to cut on time from getting to one level to another was quiet interesting.

He knew that most civilians from the Elemental Nations would have loved that. In fact, he was willing to bet his little hideout that the Elemental Nations as a whole would have loved to have this advanced form of technology... although, ninjas and kunoichi with such advanced forms of technology and weaponry made him shiver in apprehension.

Especially if it concerned weapons or torture implements.

Dear Kami she was a sweatheart once you got passed the tough and frieghtening exterior, however, she was also a menace when it came to sadism and torture.

Watching Ozpin flash a small electronic screen in front of some sort of electronic pad, there was a small wait before a small dinging noise was heard and the doors to the elevator opened with a small whir, gesturing for him to follow inside, he was surprised to see it rather spacious, with it being able to hold himself, Ozpin, along with Glynda and Summer herself.

"Whoa." Naruto couldn't help but mutter out that phrase once he felt a small shift in weight, along with the slight feeling of weightlessness when the elevator started up and was taking them further up the building.

How could he tell that they were going up? The feeling of gravity was hardly present in the elevator, along with having felt himself lurch up a little when it started its journey.

It was odd, almost as soon as the journey began, an almost dull and boring sound was playing on the way up. Even though he had only just heard it, he knew that he would hate it with all of his being.

Thus, it was Naruto's first time listening to elevator music.

* * *

Waiting in Ozpin's office for the others to come up was awkward.

The Branwen siblings were doing their own thing, Qrow, well, for once he wasn't drinking from his flask that never seemed to end in containing the beverages he drank, and instead, he was mindlessly scrolling through his scroll feed. His mind was obviously occupied by something else, as Raven had noted that he scrolled past different weapon magazines that he was subscribed to, and he never scrolled past them when he saw them on his feed.

Raven on the other hand, well... she was in two mindsets currently, one of them being the mindset that she had as a bandit, and leader of a bandit tribe. Being known and in sight to one of your enemies, and not eliminating them was something running through her head. The only reason why she came to help with the academy was due to Summer calling her and rather frantically saying that an aerial invasion was happening.

It was due to her bond and friendship with Summer, along with knowing that her own daughter might be at risk from said invasion was the only reason in why she participated with saving the academy. Now that Ozpin knew that she still had connections to Summer, and now, recently revealed to have something to do with Naruto, it meant that she was now back on his radar.

The fact that he now probably knew she was a Maiden, judging by the shocked look that he sent her for a split second was enough to frustrate her. Something that she kept hidden for so long, for nearly six years now, coming undone due to the way she reacted from Naruto's presence. It definately put Ozpin back on her path, and he would most likely try to sway her back to his side.

However, she couldn't help it. The Maidens powers inside of her was practically singing and trying to escape, trying to return to its creator, like a child would after seeing his or her parents for the first time after a long absence.

She wasn't about to be used as a chess piece to end this nonsensical war that has been waging on since the rebirth of humanity.

In her second mindset however, was the same mindset that she locked away ever since she left the meeting with Naruto for the first time, when they were merely first years who got lost in the Forever Fall forest and they managed to find an interesting kitsune kit, one that had three tails. The young girls inside them were basically demanding that they return the adorable little animal back home, to its family.

The rest of the day was a mere blur, however, the meeting with Naruto for the first time stuck within her head, so much so that she kept on having dreams about it, and after every visit they had with him when they had the chance, those dreams evolved into something more.

So, seeing him now, after so many years, and with him still looking as handsome as ever, it reignited those feelings that she buried within her cold and icy heart. She had basically gave up on relationships after her failure of a marriage to Taiyang. While the marriage was anything but sunshine and rainbows, like most females thought of, it did have one good thing come out of it, and that was her daughter, Yang, who sadly insisted on keeping the blonde fools last name of Xiao Long, no matter how many times she tried to get her to change it to Branwen.

Yang Branwen definately had more flair and power behind it then Xiao Long did.

She also wasn't afraid to say that Taiyang was a rebound, as people would say. At the time, her hormonal and emotional teenage years somehow managed to snag her with Taiyang. Someone who she found incredibly annoying.

Taiyang shared so many features with Naruto and she eventually fell into the trap of being in a relationship with him, she had to guess that Summer fell into the same trap.

However, now, with Naruto back, she and Summer could maybe reignite those desires and feelings and once again try and pursue a relationship with him. Hopefully, one that would last a lifetime. However, her eyes narrowed in thought, she distinctly remembered the way the rabbit faunus was around Naruto, and she had to have a guess that the teenage rabbit faunus was struck with a crush for the powerful blonde.

However, the odd silence within the office space was broken when the dinging of the elevator came through, meaning that the group had finally arrived.

Raven gazed towards the elevator sliding door and watched it open, revealing the group that they were waiting for, although she had to repress a smirk at seeing Naruto's face, he looked like he was a little tech happy. It wouldn't surprise her, he did live most of his life within the Forever Fall forest with little to no technology at all.

* * *

Walking out of the elevator and finally getting away from that disgusting and annoying elevator music, he swore that he saw the group smirking at him from the way that he experienced the music.

As he looked around the room, he sweatdropped a little at seeing all the cogs and clock pieces, _'I think ol' Oz has a clock fetish.'_ He thought to himself, no one should have that many cogs and clock pieces in one place.

Behind him, Ozpin twitched, having an odd suspicion that he was just insulted, turning his gaze to Naruto, he narrowed his eyes slightly, having an odd feeling that it came from him.

Naruto walked over towards the rather large and beautiful desk that Ozpin owned, with it being stacked with papers and various other pieces of technology, he watched as Raven and from the looks of it, her brother were now standing straighter then before and paying more attention to what was about to go down.

Blinking a few times when he noticed that Ozpin somehow made it to his desk and was sitting down in his chair, with his fingers steepled and looking directly at him, the rather attractive, yet rather stern looking blonde woman was standing beside him, her arms crossed over her chest, yet he could see that her dominant hand was idly resting on her riding crop, waiting for an opportunity to use it, either on him or someone else, he didn't know.

It was a few awkward moments of silence, with no one making a noise, not even a single cough or sneeze. However, that was broken when Naruto sighed at seeing this was getting no where quickly, so he just opened up the plethora of questions that they seemed to have, "So, what did you want to know or ask?" He questioned, taking a chair that he was standing behind and plopping himself down on it, he had a feeling that he would need it.

"First off, I want to know, Ozpin, how long had he been in the Forever Fall forest?" Glynda inquired, shifting ever so slightly and looking at Ozpin, her green eyes ablaze with curiosity.

Sighing audibly, Ozpin leaned back in his chair, although the question that Glynda asked definately got the others attention and they were curious as well, "Glynda, you are aware of my... predicament, yes? Also about Salem?" He asked, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

Nodding her head in affirmative, Glynda spoke, "Yes, while I didn't believe it at first, the evidence was just too strong to deny. What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, not knowing where this was going.

"Well... Naruto here, he is an... acquaintance of mine, one from my earliest reincarnations." Ozpin announced, dropping a rather large bomb on those who are present within the room.

"S-surely, you can't be serious." Glynda choked out in surprise, her glasses falling down her nose, however, she straightened herself up and fixed her glasses up, looking proper and professional once more.

The only one who didn't look all that shocked about the bomb dropped on them were Qrow, having read the book that Ozpin had given him, along with believing it once Naruto appeared with his nine-tailed companion. Raven also didn't look surprised about the reveal, as she herself held the powers of a 'fairytale' about the Maidens and the Seasons. Due to her rather intrusive nature when it came to certain things, she also knew that The Lady in the Tower, The Tale of Two Brothers were real as well.

If those were real, then how come The Sage and The Kitsune couldn't be real.

It was also rather common knowledge about fairytales and how every tale had to have some truth within them, it was the way of the Branwen tribe, although, the levels of knowledge and smarts had died down severly since her childhood.

"Dead serious, isn't that right, Naruto?" Ozpin stated, looking at Naruto.

"Indeed, Ozma. I don't remember your reincarnations name as that was a rather depressing and scary time in your life, but you trusted me enough with your original name, along with the nickname 'The Fair Warrior." He stated to Ozpin.

Ozpin merely nodded his head, despite his old age mentally, he still remembered meeting Naruto for the first time in the earlier stages of his new cycle bestowed upon him by the God of Light. He could easily say that Naruto did help him through the troubling times, by being someone who could listen to him and help him with his problems. It was a rather nice friendship, even after Ozma found out that Naruto was sent to be the 'Neutral Force' compared to his task by the God of Light, along with Salem's desire for destruction and chaos.

It always helped to have another point of view when it came to his ideas and implementations.

However, that all went to shit after a... idiotic and rather cruel betrayal that he did, between the relationship of Naruto and Salem, all because of his jealousy and his goals for the God of Light.

"It's also good to know that the Maidens are still around, although... not entirely." Naruto also stated, eyeing the forms of Raven and Summer, although, he was eyeing Raven discreetly, as she was more of a jaded individual who didn't want to be in the limelight and didn't want to be dragged into this pointless war. Summer, on the other hand, she displayed the traits and signals of being the Maiden rather early on in her life, when she was still in Beacon, so Ozpin most likely knew about her being the Maiden.

"What do you mean, 'not entirely'?" Qrow asked, deciding to place his thoughts into this conversation for the first time.

Naruto took a glance around the room, seeing that Raven looked to be sending him some gratitude and thankfulness, if he was going by her emotions being expelled from her being at the moment. Glancing at Glynda, he could feel suspicion coming off her in waves, which made him smile lightly, it was always nice to see someone who didn't take someones words as truth and wanted to know the many details.

Turning to Qrow, who seemed to be expelling a sense of curiosity from his being, along with that foulness that he sensed within his soul, which Naruto was most certain was his semblance.

He could sense the intent and power of semblances, although he couldn't name them or know the full extent of them at all, not unless he saw them in person or was told about them by the person.

Going off the foulness that was coming from him, it seemed as though that Qrow's semblance was something harmful, either to himself or his surroundings. He remembered having a conversation with Raven many years ago about how having her 'Little Brother' around always brought bad luck to those around him. From the way that Qrow reacted with his Natural Energy output, it was safe to say that he basked in it because he couldn't feel his semblance trying to unleash itself, rather it felt contained and he felt 'pure' in a sense again.

Raising an eyebrow at how he could try to help him, Naruto instead opted to focus on the present for now, "Well, when I was extending my Natural Energy, I felt Summer's Maiden power calling to me, along with another signature that seemed... broken." He answered, after having to think of a better word then what he was going to use.

It was a few moments of silence, with Naruto wondering what he said wrong, he tried looking towards Glynda, and saw that she looked almost... regretful.

"Amber." Qrow muttered out catching Naruto's attention.

Looking towards the man who reeked of alcohol, he simply asked, "Who is 'Amber'?" He questioned, never having heard the name before from his previous visitors in the Forever Fall forest.

"Amber is... the Fall Maiden." Ozpin begun, turning his attention to the man, Naruto also saw a look of regret on his face, along with self-loathing coming from Qrow in waves, it almost made him sick with the violent and quickly changing emotions, "However, months prior to the school term, she was attacked by an unknown group, who as Qrow mentioned to me, stole half of the Fall Maidens power, leaving her in a coma, one she hasn't awakened from, and is on life support, has been ever since the attack." He finished his explanation, burying his head in his hands as regret came off of him, "I knew I shouldn't have let her go that easily." He muttered out.

Ignoring that last statement, Naruto felt a sliver of rage and annoyance flow into his being, the fact that his creation, one that he made with his past love, Salem and at the time, his best friend Ozma to be used and taken from others who it chose made him really upset. One of the last things that he has as a physical representation of his bond with Ozma and Salem, and people take it away.

It was meant to help bring peace and harmony, but it seems that greed was still as strong as ever, and it was now being used as a weapon against others. He knew that Summer would never harm anyone intentionally with her powers, he knew her personality to well, she would use it to save others, or in some cases of self-defence.

Raven, he was willing to look over, as she was a jaded individual who did things that made opportunities for herself, she had an unlucky hand in life, being raised in a bandit camp and living life without proper authority or rules and morals. However, he also knew that deep down, Raven would never use her powers willingly to place harm upon others.

He himself has power, and many times, he had thoughts about using it to harm others, mainly Ozma's reincarnations, but he held it in, thinking back to his goal at hand, along with forgiving Ozma many years ago.

Everyone made mistakes, that was a certain in life. However, one bad thing doesn't negate every other good thing someone has done.

Taking a calming breath and allowing his rage and annoyance to simmer down, he opened his eyes once more, setting his gaze upon Ozpin, who flinched at the sheer power behind his stare, "Who did it? What of the other Maidens?" He asked, wanting to know WHO basically took away half of someones soul. While he knew that Raven must be one of the four Maidens, and Summer being another, along with this Amber person and her attacker, he needed to know for sure. He had been wrong before and it cost him.

That is what the Maiden powers do, it bonds to the soul of the person who awakens it. If you take away someones Maiden power when they were still alive and well, it was basically taking away their life and very being.

"I don't know who did it, the picture and memory that Qrow has leads us to believe that Amber was attacked a group of three. A girl with raven colored hair, who can control fire to an extent, along with a girl who has mint green hair, and can place illusions, making others see something that isn't there, and a silver haired male, one who looked arrogant or overconfident." Ozpin stated, standing up from his chair and heading over to the window to gaze outside.

Qrow walked over towards Naruto, for two reasons, one being that he had his scroll out, and showing him the image that he took before he intervened, saving Amber from certain death, but not quick enough for him to stop her from having her powers stolen. The second reason was because he wanted to be close to the person who had the aura that made him feel... normal and not cursed with Misfortune.

As the screen and image became clearer for Naruto, he burned the image into his head, seeing as how the three described individuals were shown on screen. He wanted to have them memorised, so he could find them, get some answers in why they decided to make his gift into a dangerous weapon instead of having them bring peace to the lands, be the peoples lights of hope within the world.

"Well... couldn't we track them down, maybe bring them in for questioning, and... take the Maiden powers back?" Raven questioned, making her thoughts and intentions clear in the meeting for the first time.

"No, we can't do that. Doing so will cause... unwanted attention from our enemies... from _her_." Ozpin said, still looking out his window and into the blue sky, seeing only birds flocking around and doing their daily things.

Sometimes, he wished he was a bird, being away from all of the burdens and mistakes he has made throughout his many lifetimes.

"From who?" Naruto asked, although, an odd feeling begun to settle within his chest.

"Salem." Ozpin answered, briefly glancing over his shoulder and looking into Naruto's eyes for a split second before looking back out the window.

"No..." He muttered out, looking down on the ground, now knowing why he had an odd feeling blossom within his chest, "What happened to her." He asked.

"After our... incident. She went mad, she started cursing life itself, cursed the gods... cursed me." Ozpin said, looking down at his feet, Naruto could feel the emotions trying to escape him and become known, but he was keeping a tight hold of them, like he wasn't worthy of having those emotions resurface. "She isolated herself, and eventually, started to bring in others to help her bring down humanity. We have a feeling that whoever stole Amber's powers is working for her. The reasons for the need of the Maidens power is unknown to us." He added on.

Naruto was silent, taking in all the information, and he couldn't believe it, his precious Salem, isolating herself and basically turning against humanity, something that she came to enjoy when they were around. Now he felt really bad for leaving and isolating himself for so long and not talking to her.

"Oz." Summer began, trying to get his attention, however, a mere humming was the only answer that she got, along with the fact that he was actually listening, "You keep on mentioning an incident. What happened between you two?" She asked, feeling a little confused as to why they seemed to have a rather poor relationship despite being 'acquaintances' in his words.

"Miss. Rose, I... had a moment of jealousy, that is all I can tell you." Ozpin finally relented, although not giving the whole truth, "However, if you want to know more, then Naruto will be avaliable." He added on, looking towards the other occupants and saw them all with a look of confusion and barely concealed curiosity, "Natuto, I know it has been a long time since then, but, I am sorry, truly from the bottom of my heart. I hope you can forgive me for probably the largest mistake of my cursed life."

"I forgave you, Ozpin, a long time ago. While I gave forgiven you, I haven't forgotten, and it would take a lot to rekindle the bond we once had." Naruto stated, offering the tiniest of smiles towards Ozpin.

To Ozpin, hearing that statement felt like he had dropped a large weight off his shoulders.

Before anything else could happen or speak, sudden alarms were blaring once again, however, this time, there was no Grimm invasion.

Quickly turning around, Ozpin made his way towards his computer monitor, where several machines and graphs were becoming frantic and flashing. Tapping multiple buttons, along with his eyes being glued to the monitor, Ozpin began searching for what was causing this display.

"What's happening?" Glynda asked, more than a little concerned about the second meltdown of the day.

Suddenly, the monitor blared to life, where it was now showing Amber, on her life support machine, her body twitching and convulsing violently, with her body shining in a crackling and shattered form of brownish-gold color.

"Amber..." Ozpin muttered out, before quickly making his way over to the elevator, however, he hesitated for a moment and turned around, "All of you, with me. Something is happening to Amber, Naruto, you come with us." Ozpin basically commanded out, panic coming through clearly in his voice as he rushed towards the elevator.

Following the headmasters command, they all rushed towards the elevator, with Raven turning into a corvid to save more space and weight within the elevator. As she flew about, she came to a rest on Naruto's shoulder, gently nipping at his earlobe and cawing lightly, and became comfortable within the warmth his body provided.

**END CHAPTER**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and sorry for the long wait. Anywho, should Naruto restore Amber to her original health, even if she would be at 'half' power so to speak as she only has half of her Maiden powers?**

**To make things clear, Salem, Ozma (+early reincarnation) and Naruto all contributed to making the Maiden powers. Salem was the power behind it, Ozma/Reincarnations had the capacity to expand upon it and made the intent of the magic, Naruto used nature energy to make it an energy that can transfer from women to women upon death, as it is basically fueled by nature energy along with heightened control over the elements.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite and check out my other stories, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Velvet is a 'reincarnation' of sorts, along with Glynda being a 'reincarnation' of sorts. You probably already know the two reincarnations that those two are, if you don't well... have fun with figuring it out.**

**Question - Who should be the third 'reincarnation' so to speak, it can be either male or female, though, female is preferred, and tell me the RWBY character that is recieving said 'reincarnation'.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Welcome back to another chapter. If you have been reading my Determined Knight story, then you know it is coming to an end at around Volume 3, after the Vytal Festival, which means it is another dozen or so chapters away.**

**This story, will only have about another half a dozen chapters left, as I haven't planned it to go this far, or this slowly. I will try to make it up by making longer chapters. I have decided on the final 'reincarnation' I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Krecier:**_** That is what I am planning to do in the final chapters of this story, it was always going to be my goal of what Naruto will do. Thank you for being so active with reviewing for my stories. It means a lot to me.**

_**Lawgane47355:**_** Don't worry, Amber will not be revived to full health right away, since Naruto can not simply heal a fractured soul or create a fractured soul that will perfectly mimic what the other half is missing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Coming to a halt in front of her teams dorm room, Velvet could hear the hushed whispers of her team leader and friend; Coco and of her other team mates. She always found it odd and a little weird if she was being honest about how Fox could 'see' and sense things, even if he wasn't able to see or was a Faunus. She just guessed that was one of the perks that came with of being blind.

She didn't even need to pull out her scroll to electronically identify her before the door was slammed open, and standing in the doorway was Coco, and she didn't look all that pleased at her, not one bit.

In fact, she looked like she just finished stressing out about something, along with having a rightful face of feminine fury.

"Eep!"

Velvet couldn't help but yelp that out, she was about to open her mouth to say something to Coco, however, she didn't expect the resident fashionista to grab her by the collar of her shirt and all but drag her inside the room, using her heeled shoes to close the door behind her.

So, now standing in her dorm room, she saw that around Coco's bed, various items of clothing were thrown about all over the place, with her many fashion magazines placed neatly under the bed and in two different piles, which she sadly knew about. One pile was called the 'Worthless' pile, as the fashion items or other items in the magazine didn't appeal to Coco, and she would use the useless magazines for something else.

What that was, she didn't know, and if she was honest, she really didn't want to know. It would probably make her lose some of her sanity.

The other pile, however, had items that Coco either wanted for herself, or for the other team members, whether it be for Yatsuhashi or Fox, or for the shy and lovable Velvet... although, most of the items highlighted or circled in marker were mainly for herself to try out in store whenever they had the chance to leave Beacon's grounds for Vale, which then resulted in a multiple hour shopping spree that made their legs sore and wallets empty.

"Ahem."

The sudden clearing of Coco's throat made Velvet focus on her team leader instead of the many thoughts that were running through her head, and from the look on Coco's face, it seemed like she was contemplating on whether to be concerned or annoyed at Velvet for making her stress out.

"So...?" Coco trailed off, waiting for Velvet to speak.

She was one of those people that made the person she was interrogating speak, not making herself speak first unless absolutely necessary.

Ears drooping low, almost cutting off her entire line of sight, she meekly answered her team leaders enquiry, "Sorry. I was pushed around, and dropped my gift."

Raising a delicate eyebrow, Coco quickly glanced over towards Fox's direction - as he was able to tell if someone was blatantly lying by sensing the slight shifts in emotions or in his case, shifts in aura - and seeing him nod his head that it wasn't a lie, she turned back to Velvet and decided to push for more, "So... why didn't you leave the gift and return to the dorm and wait until the invasion was over?" She further inquired, leaning in towards Velvet, basically staring into her eyes, even through her aviators, it was still a piercing look to be on the recieving end of.

"You know how much it means to me!" Velvet spoke out in annoyance, the tone of her voice becoming a little bit louder and her ears ramrod straight as she tried her best to look annoyed.

Although, it was rather amusing, and rather cute for someone so quiet most of the time to try and act annoyed or try and glare.

With a small sigh, Coco softened her look, before gently hugging Velvet, enough so she can convey her feelings, but not hard enough to hurt her, "I know. I was just worried about you." She admitted, rubbing circles along her back.

Smiling into the hug, Velvet leaned closer in, hugging her best friend and team leader, "I know. I'm safe now."

"Not to break up this heart to heart moment, but I am curious about something." Fox's voice suddenly broke apart Velvet and Coco's little moment.

Yatsu grunted in annoyance, before slapping Fox on the back of the head for the lack of tact and for breaking up the heartwarming scene. Even as tall and intimidating as he is, he still enjoyed some warm and lighthearted moments.

"Mmm? What is it?" Coco asked, taking a deep breath to bury the small amount of annoyance within her system.

"I felt two new auras in the courtyard, one of them felt like the sun, while the other one felt like it was a vast pit of negative emotions, almost as black as the night sky. What happened, and why does the item within your skirt pocket have the same feeling to it?" Fox asked, his pale white eyes looking in the direction of Velvet, thanks to him being able to 'see' aura outlines to allow him to have a general idea of where he was at all times.

Hearing that, Yatsuhashi looked a little intrigued by that notion, while he couldn't sense aura like his teammate, he knew that something must have happened in the courtyard. As when the invasion ended and the safety procedures lifted and he could see out the window, he could see some damage that looked suspiciously like a tail mark of a large calibur indented into the ground.

From what he knew, he didn't know of any avian grimm that was that powerful to leave a trench mark that took shape like that.

Coco on the other hand, well, she had a slight idea as to what had happened, and in some way, it had to relate to that kunai that Velvet was given by the man that had piqued her interest.

Sighing to herself - something she has been doing a lot lately - she took out the kunai from her skirt pocket, "Well, I was... in a bad situation when it came to escaping, so I closed my eyes and took his advice and threw this and prayed." She said, shivering from her near death experience by the avian grimm, "Well, when I opened my eyes, he was there, along with his companion; Kurama, and then, they killed the invading grimm like a hot knife through butter." She further explained, getting odd looks from Fox and Coco respectively, but Yatsuhashi looked more interested and curious.

"Hold up, Vel." Coco spoke out, her aviators slid down her nose and her expression was one of shock, "You mean to tell me, that you simply threw that down and prayed, he seemingly teleported to you, or in this case, the kunai?" She asked, walking closer to Velvet and squinting down at the weapon in her hand, taking in the odd symbols on the handle.

"Yeah, I mean, I really had no other choice, I couldn't outrun them, and my own weapon couldn't save me in time, so I just..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say she did, she knew what she did was extraordinarily stupid and most likely would have killed her, but she decided to trust the egnimatic blonde she met in the forest.

Coco was merely opening and closing her mouth, making a perfect mockery of a goldfish, her mind seemingly unable to comprehend that Velvet basically gave up in all sense of the word, and was merely blindly trusting something that could have been a joke.

She needed to... knock some more common sense into her about her weapon being closer on her body, rather than it being on her back, maybe she could even get her a handbag for it to be placed in, maybe a belt attachment even.

She didn't want her friend to be in that situation again.

"Hmm, Kurama... where have I heard of that before..." Yatsu muttered, placing a hand under his chin in thought as he tried to remember where he heard that name.

Perking up and wanting to help her teammate and friend, Velvet helped him, "Kurama is a nine-tailed kitsune, if that makes things easier." She added meekly, after seeing Yatsu have eureka moment.

"Ah ha! Thats why its familiar!" He whooped out, something that was slightly out of character for the large powerhouse of team CFVY, "The story that my family used to tell me and my little sister, 'The Sage and The Kitsune', I believe the name of the fox was Kurama." Yatsu stated, standing up from his meditative position and standing up to his full height, before smiling down at Velvet, "Man, meeting something like that." He muttered out, still amazed that his teammate had met a story and legend in her own right and seemingly by chance.

"Interesting." Fox muttered out, while growing up in... less than stellar conditions, he was aware of the many fairytales of Remnant, while he didn't truly believe in most of them, he kept an open mind about them, after all, a legend needs to have some truth involved in it.

"How many are real?" Coco muttered to herself, sitting herself down on her bed and placing her head in her hands, her emotions overwhelming her.

She never did believe in stories or fairytales, as they were that, stories past down many generations and changing each generation. That was until she met a Maiden, from the 'Four Seasons' that truly opened her eyes to the world of stories. Now, finding out that another one was real, one that was more farfetched than most others, it was mind boggling. Especially that her teammate, and best friend not only met the people of the story, but was friends with them was absurd.

Velvet on the other hand smiled nervously at her team, before chuckling awkardly, "Well... I could bring you to him, although, he isn't that trusting right away to others, but, with you with me, he will give you a chance." She spoke out, getting nods from her teammates, "Although, we might have to wait a while, as he and Ozpin seemed to know each other and might be catching up." She added on.

"Well, as time passes, how about we head to the cafeteria and see if any food is avaliable, since we don't have any left in our dorm room at the moment." Fox spoke out, once again, recieving nods from his teamamtes, along with the slight grumble of bellies, which made Yatsu chuckle and Velvet blush in embarrassment.

* * *

_**DING**_

As the elevator doors opened once again, Naruto was the first one to exit the machine, with him grumbling about 'never again' and even 'stupid machine'. He just felt glad to be on the ground once again and not in that awful machine with the awful music to go along with it.

He would have teleported down to the area, but he needed to have an idea on his surroundings so he could picture it in his mind to have an easier time teleporting. Another option could have been to just give one of his special kunai to either of the people with him, but it slipped his mind.

Even after all these years, he could still be rather forgetful of things.

With the corvid that was gliding around his body, its beady red eyes were looking at him with amusement, yet also something akin to a deadpan if they had emotions that they could convey like a human.

Sighing to himself and stretching a bit to get everything out of his system, he looked up towards the corvid with a look of amusement. He didn't know that Raven could turn into a bird of her namesake, it was still kind of cool, sure, it had a lot of disadvatages, but it also had lots of advantages, especially if your enemy didn't know that little ability of yours.

Bringing his index finger up, he gently scratched the neck of the corvid, which basically made her melt and caw in pleasure at the touch, even as her wings seemed to fail her and she basically fell from the air.

Naruto being Naruto of course, he didn't allow that to happen, he merely cupped a hand under the bird to catch it from the air and place it back on his shoulder, glancing at it once again, it still seemed to be in the state and was leaning into the crook of his neck, enjoying herself in that position, it looked cute, with its feathers poofed out to make it look even more larger and fluffy than it was before.

"I take it you don't like the elevator still?" Summer question, some amusement clearly heard in her tone, however, since Naruto wasn't looking in her direction, he couldn't see the glare that she was sending Raven, who was still in her corvid form and still leaning in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Never again. I don't like the music." He admitted, while he didn't mind the machine, he didn't like the music, and it hard to enjoy the elevator ride.

He will still prefer doing the excercise, not having a machine do it for you.

"The music is rather annoying, but you get used to it and it won't before you anymore." Ozpin stated as he walked past them, his eyes were focussed on down the hallway, where flashes of light were being illuminated through the darkened hallway.

"Right, I still prefer excercise though." Naruto stated, before walking off with Ozpin with the corvid still on his shoulders.

Blinking a few times, Glynda looked towards Summer, where she was still giving a childish glare in the direction of the corvid, "You know, I have never seen Raven act this... affectionate, even if it is in her bird form." She pointed out, in all of her time that she knew Raven, whether it be within the academy itself - as she was in first year and Raven was in the second year - or as adults, she always knew that Raven was jaded and cynical, to the point where showing any positive emotions was challenging.

"I know, the only other time when she was this happy was when we started to hang around him in the forest." Summer admitted, even when they were together as a team, it was hard to bring out the fun and positive emotions out of Raven. That was until they met Naruto, where Raven became someone who could display genuine emotions like she was currently.

"You know, Raven and I aren't on the best of terms, but she did confide in me that she did have feelings for him. Saying that Naruto made her feel whole again, and if I am honest, I hope Naruto returns her feelings, not only for her benefit, but for our sake as siblings." Qrow spoke out catching the others off guard, mainly because he scared them, along with them not having a bout of misfortune on the elevator.

"Really? I thought that you would throttle anyone that came close to your sister." Summer asked with a curious undertone in her voice. She knew that even if they didn't have the best of relationships, they still cared deeply for each other, just showing it in a different way.

Smirking in her direction, he jabbed a finger in the general direction of where Naruto was, "I would, however, I know that Mr. Sage would destroy me, plus, I feel at ease around him, much like everyone else does. I know he is the right person for her." He stated, before taking a quick swig from his flask, ignoring the looks that he was recieving because of it, "Now, come on. I want to know what is happening to the Fall Maiden."

With that, he left and headed down the hallway, the tapping of his shoes against the hard tiles the only noise that was heard for a few moments.

"Odd, I haven't seen Qrow that relaxed in a long time." Glynda pointed out, a little surprised with how relaxed Qrow was being, although it seemed as though him being relaxed, he still drank himself stupid.

"Like he said, Naruto has this aura about him that makes everyone relaxed, and if I am being honest, he needs it." Summer said, before shaking her head clear of any other thoughts before heading down the hallway, with Glynda following after her.

* * *

As Naruto followed Ozpin closer and closer to where the Maiden was being kept in a comatose status, he couldn't help but feel annoyed, a little angered and even regretful.

Annoyed and angered because someone was so greedy and they decided to steal the power that has been around for generations, a power that was meant to bring peace and harmony throughout the lands, yet someone felt like they needed the power all to themselves, and in doing so, tainting the gift that not only himself, but Ozma's early reincarnations and Salem helped make.

The fact that the female nearly succeeded in taking the power of nature and of the seasons, tainting the power in the process and nearly killing a person by ripping thier soul out - as the power bonds with the soul, making the power apart of themselves - was disgusting, and during his many years of living, he had seen a lot of disgusting things.

Souls were considered sacred, and almost religious once upon a time of early Remnant. It was why that people outright rioted and vehemently denied using humans or even animals as items of experimentation.

The only way around it was having the persons consent and written signature, along with having someone in the court of law present as a witness to it, along with the fact that the person or animal must be terminally ill and wants to try and better the world, whether it be by having different drugs taken into their body to try and replicate something, or trying new and possible cures for the worlds diseases.

If one were caught doing human or animal experimentation, then it was off to jail, with the minimal sentence being an easy fourty years, or if it was so bad, then it was either life without parole or straight up execution.

Shaking away those thoughts for now, Naruto noticed that Ozpin was muttering to himself and tapping some buttons on an electrical device. What it did? He had no idea, he really needed to get caught up with all the new technology, "So, this is her?" He asked as he stepped towards the contraption that was keeping the girl alive.

It was definately super high tech and had many bits connecting to it, some wires even attached to her, which he would assume were keeping records of her vitals.

"Indeed, this is Amber, the Fall Maiden, or I should say, the Half Maiden." Ozpin answered as he continued pressing some buttons, before another screen popped up, displaying the recent activity levels that were going through her body.

Placing a hand upon the chamber that she was kept in, Naruto took in her state of body, and he could only grimace at what he saw, her rather exotic body colour was looking rather pale due to the condition it was in, along with her modesty being covered by a mere white tube and a plain white skirt. From the attack and possibly as an aftermath from her soul being attacked and split, her face had severe scarring most prominent around her left eye and her right cheek.

"What could have done this?" He questioned himself, looking over the scarring and seeing how a weapon could not have done that, it was something else that caused the scarring, and possibly something that caused Amber to lose half of her power.

Extending his aura out and pushing it through the chamber that Amber was in, he was met with her flinching slightly from pain, along with her aura flashing and the power of the Maiden trying to escape her body, trying to return to one of its creators.

_**CAW**_

"Oh my." Someone muttered out in slight shock, however, Naruto wasn't concerned about that, instead, he was focusing on what was in front of him, he also idly noticed how Raven had left his shoulder, and because he couldn't hear her wings flapping, she was most likely around someone else, "Oz, do we know what c-caused this?" It was obviously Summer's voice that spoke out, a slight tremor in her voice as she gazed upon the damage done to her fellow Maiden.

"From Qrow's description, he said that it looked exactly 'Grimm-like', meaning that the attacker has Grimm DNA or something along the lines of that in their system." Ozpin stated, tapping one final button which then opened up the chamber, "Another thing that he told me, was that the arm could penetrate the body, and suck out the power of the person." He added on, grimacing at the inhumane act.

"Can we save her?" Summer asked the tremor still present in her voice as she tried to not puke at the horrific imagery that Ozpin just inserted into her mind.

"Maybe." He stated, before turning his gaze towards Naruto, which then made everyone else do the same thing.

He felt the many eyes on his back, and he sighed, before looking over his shoulder, and he could see the various looks he was being sent, Summer having the biggest hopeful look of them all, "I can heal her - the damage done to her body, however, I cannot heal or fix a broken soul. She would still need heavy medical attention and be under constant supervision" He answered the unspoken question, he had a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated his next move, "If we can somehow draw out the attacker, maybe then we can have the split power return to its owner."

"How do you expect to do that?" Glynda questioned, a small frown marring her face as she looked between Amber and Naruto. She couldn't help but feel that something was calling to her about him, something that was locked deep within her person. Almost like her soul was calling out for him.

"Well..." Naruto began, before turning his attention back to Amber, and gently placing his hand upon her cheek, ignoring how cold it was, before taking a calming breath.

Nothing happened for a second, until Naruto was covered in a golden aura, one that exued warmth, along with many positive emotions, it was so powerful and blinding that most of them had to shut their eyes, lest they be blinded. Raven in particular was grounded, before she lost concentration and shifted back into her human form.

Once the brightness died down, along with the lingering power in the air, the group opened their eyes, and to say that they were amazed was an understatement. They watched as Naruto brought his hand off of Amber's face, before stepping back a bit, allowing them to see what he did.

To Qrow and Ozpin, who both knew Amber before she was attacked, were marveled by how much damage had been healed to her. No longer was her face marred with the facial scarring, instead, it looked like it never happened in the first place, she wasn't flinching in pain or have any sporadic aura bursts. It merely looked like she was enjoying a nice nap.

"Now, she may looked fully healed, but remember, she still has a fractued soul, meaning she is not fully there. I have merely healed her scars and any internal damage done to her body and organs."

"Now, how do you expect to get the attacker to come out?" Qrow asked, a little surprised with how powerful his healing was, he knew that he had self-healing properties, but nowhere in the story did it mention that he could heal others.

"Simple. Since my natural energy was used to create a third of the Maiden power, when I first arrived and calmed everything down, Summer reacted to it, with her Maiden power showing, and most likely Amber's did as well." Naruto said, looking between the group with a knowing look on his face.

"That means..." Glynda begun, only to be cut off by Ozpin.

"The woman that attacked Amber reacted, and is most likely coming to finish the job as she was afraid." He finished, before a small smile graced his face.

"But... how will we make sure that the power goes back to Amber?" Raven questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

Smirking, Naruto was suddenly enveloped by a small plume of smoke, before it dissipated, revealing not Naruto, but a perfect copy of Amber, fully healed and functioning, "Like this, I can make myself look like someone else, however, since I don't know her voice, I couldn't mimic it, meaning that if I fight her, then I will need to keep silent." Naruto's voice definately didn't match the body, it sounded way too weird for it to even pass off as Amber's vocal range.

"So, you are going to fight the woman like that, meaning that if you kill her, her final thoughts will be on you, or on Amber, and the Maiden power will return to her because Amber was the last person in her thoughts?" Ozpin said, only recieving a nod from Naruto, before he was enveloped in another plume of smoke, before he was back as himself, "Amazing."

"So... that is enough excitement for one day, huh?" Naruto stated, looking over at the group, who all nodded their head at that, "Well, might as well head off, oh, Oz." Naruto questioned before heading off.

"Mmm?"

"Do you know where Velvet or her team is?"

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, as you can see, the Fall of Beacon won't happen, as Cinder will be taken care of before the Vytal Festival, and Naruto will eventually confront Salem himself and try to fix things with her.**

**I have also started to write another mini-series, with it being mainly with the kinks of; Momdom (Adopted/Mother Domination), Yandere, Femdom and Underaged Themes (Shota). They will either be three or four part stories with Naruto being adopted by a female from either the RWBY-Verse, Pokemon-Verse, Naruto-Verse or Yu-Gi-Oh-Verse.**

**The first story will be of Naruto being adopted by Oleana (Secretary from Pokemon Sword/Shield)**

**Since she is the only one that I have thought of so far, let me know on who you want Naruto to be adopted by in those universes, and I will make it happen. Of course, they won't be uploaded until this story is finished and Determined Knight is close to finishing.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Welcome to the home stretch of chapters for this story. It is my plan for this chapter to have more dialogue and maybe, just maybe, some action in it. The next chapter will be Naruto facing off against Cinder, and then, it will go on from there, with Naruto eventually confronting Salem, which may or may not result in a fight with those two.**

**The Naruto x Harem thing, well, it is NOT the main thing of the story, so it will not be focused on greatly, so don't expect some long build up with some characters; the females who have already have feelings for him; Salem (Ex-Fiance), Velvet, Summer and Raven, and one more surprise character. It will be implied that Glynda and Naruto will be in a relationship at the same time.**

**It will only be these females in the Harem/Have a intimate relationship with Naruto; Velvet, Salem, Glynda, Summer, Raven, Willow and Neo.**

**With that being said, I want you guys to give me some characters for my new mini-series, which is Naruto being adopted either by an Older Female (Non-Mother) or MILF (Mother) from these universes; Naruto-verse, RWBY-verse, Yu-Gi-Oh-verse or Pokemon-verse. The main kinks in the story will be; Femdom, Momdom, Yandere, Shota/Underaged Themes. [This mini-series will be about you chosing what female will be like this for Naruto]**

**Now, onto the answers to your reviews.**

* * *

_**monsterkillers124: **_**Glad to hear that you are enjoying this fanfiction, means a lot to me. Hopefully you take some time out of your day and read my other stories. Not forcing you to though, you do what you want to do.**

_**ChilledKitsune: **_**Cinder will be 'Infiltrating' Beacon, but not Emerald or Mercury, as she left without them, but she will pick up somebody on the way as backup of sorts. I put that in quotations as Naruto will have sensed her arrival, since she has half of the Maiden Power and he is the helped creator of the power, meaning that he can sense who has the power. **

_**Krecier: **_**Don't worry, only three will be 'reincarnated' of sorts. I couldn't imagine making more.**

_**GamerX568: **_**I know that is how the canon version of the Maiden Power works, but, since Naruto was also one of the creators, along with Ozma and Salem, he added something else to it. In my opinion, having the Maiden Power like this makes it more... conveniant I should say.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As Cinder was flying one of the many Bullheads that had been built up from all the time either doing missions for Salem, or from recruits that were no longer in the living world, made it quiet easy to travel from the Land of Darkness to the other kingdoms. The best part was that each of the Bullheads and airships had special implementations done on them, curtesy of Arthur Watts, and as much as Cinder despised that man, he truly was a genius.

To be able to make a ship 'invisible' to the many landing ports and from Bullhead towers was truly amazing, let alone the fact that each of them was always upgraded to look like the newest batch of airships so it wouldn't be too suspicioius about them appearing out of nowhere.

However, her mind wasn't on that or how much she despised Watts.

It was focused on keeping the pain away, as the power that she took from Amber and one of her only missions that she didn't complete fully was messing with her, causing her untold amount of pain.

It felt like she was constantly having her body beaten and bruised, only for it to heal once again before the pain started.

However, she pushed through it, if she had power, then she was complete in her life. It was her goal to have the most power, even overcoming the power of Salem, where she would rule over the entirety of Remnant as the 'Perfect Queen' where she would be deadly to her enemies and those that opposed her, or 'gracious' to those that obeyed her.

It was the only reason why she had Emerald with her. The rather exotic green haired girl was such an annoyance to her, but she had a handy semblance and she would be useful in the future, and Mercury, well... she just hated him. He was good in for her plans, however, that all went downhill once Salem said that if she doesn't gain the full power of the Fall Maiden, then her body will basically explode from the inside out.

That forced her plans to become much more quicker and much more riskier than what they should have been. Instead of having the White Fang and Adam Taurus backing her completely, she only had a select few Fang members, and the duo of Roman Torchwick and Neo, and instead of having around half a year to plan and make sure that everything will go according to plan, she had to act now, as the pain that was passing was getting stronger each day, and she suspected that she didn't have that much time to wait.

That was why she left as quickly as she could, going through some more training handed out by Salem, as she needed to be ready for whatever that would stand in her way of her objective.

However, she wasn't going in there without a plan of course.

Before she left the safety of Salem's castle, which in the future would belong to her and herself only, she put aside her hatred of Watts and asked him for something that would be able to hack into Beacon's security systems and records without the risk of being caught by Ozpin or be found out by anyone else.

Him being the genius that he is, created the item that she needed and provided a scroll that was unregistered and untraceable by the authorities by the very next day. Of course, it was for free, however, from the way he was acting and the way his facial expression shifted into an smirk that would have made others uneasy, she had to guess that he did something that would hinder her.

The other part of the plan was to 'convince' Roman to allow her to borrow Neo and the prowess that she had with not only her semblance, but her fighting abilities for the mission, which, would hopefully only be a couple of days at max. That was why she was landing the ship in an isolated area just outside of Vale, where the area would be populated by Grimm, so no one would be stupid enough to go that deep into the area she was landing.

Then, she would travel on foot into Vale, showing her ID towards the guards that would be on lookout in case of Grimm wandering too close to the city and allow her entrance, playing the role as a wandering Huntress, who needed to take a rest within the city and recover for a bit.

Then, she will contact Roman and arrange a meeting between herself and himself along with him bringing along Neo.

Only then can her plans continue. It would be a shame and real detriment if the arranged meeting would deteriorate into something more violent than it should be.

While Cinder may be called a femme fatale by the people that would see her - although they wouldn't dare say that out loud - she was also powerful in her own right, with her semblance being powerful, being able to superheat objects and reform them for other uses - even with dust and sand -, even being able to superheat her hands and incapacitate or kill her opponents by grappling them with her superheated hands.

Not only that, but she had half of the power of the Fall Maiden, allowing her control over elements to an extent, although she preferred to use fire, as it matched and went well with her semblance, and if she combined the two, then it would make the items reformed tougher and even more dangerous then they would have been.

However, she had one deadly flaw; she craved power. Ever since her unfortunate early life, which was filled with abuse - either mentally or physically - or times when she felt completely powerless against others. It eventually led to her becoming mentally unstable. Unable to properly harbor the normal human emotions such as empathy or sympathy, she only could display the harsh negative emotions, as those were always around her during the tough times of her life, and she eventually saw them as normal.

It led to her becoming mad with power, and she never stopped training, and when she gained half of the power of the Fall Maiden, she craved more. She wanted to be the strongest person alive, she had already sacrificed her humanity by accepting Grimm DNA within her system that allowed her to steal others power, although it was mainly useful against other Maiden's powers.

As such, when she was in a position where she was weaker than the opponent, she was at a heavy disadvantage, as that will play at her superiority complex and anger her that someone else was stronger than her. It was already hard enough to contain that feeling when she was near Salem, as she basically oozed power from her very being, and it scared her.

That was why she made it her goal to become the strongest, so that no one would be able to stand up to her, nor stop her when she wanted something.

Bringing the Bullhead down with the control stick and pressing a button to allow the engines to slow down, allowing further descent possible, Cinder expertly maneuvered the hovering aircraft into a little opening, one that had enough space for landing and for later take off, and it was surrounded by trees, making it really hard to pinpoint the exact location.

As the engines fully died down, the aircraft landed on the ground without a hitch, the pilot side door swung open, allowing Cinder to jump down upon the green grass of the clearing, with the door automatically closing behind her.

As she dusted herself off, she made sure that her outfit was in the correct condition, if she was going to play the wandering huntress, then she needed to look the part, so her normally clean and pristine set of clothes was changed out for something a little more conservative compared to her usual seductive outfits, with a black cloak covering her body and going down to her thighs, underneath said cloak, one could see that she was wearing a red shirt with smudges of dirt and grime on it, and had holes around the hem of her shirt, and she was also wearing a pair of black shorts that finished just below the cloak.

Another new addition was the pair of short swords that she had that were in customised holsters around her waist. Sure, she could just walk towards the guards without a weapon, but she needed to sell her role perfectly.

If that didn't help, she could always use her feminine charms to lower the guards will and fully allow her to enter the city.

Smirking to herself at her plan to enter the city, she strode forward, making sure to add a little limp to her step as another con of being worn out and exhausted from traveling. Although, she was already in pain due to the Maiden powers trying to escape her body, which definately made the act of limping much more believable.

* * *

As Cinder strolled through the city of Vale, she had an amused smirk plastered on her face. Getting past the guards by the wall had been way too easy, she didn't even need to use her ID to gain entrance, all she did was basically walk up towards him, with her limping still in face, along with breathing rather heavily to display her fake exhaustion, and that was it, she was gained entrance just like that.

Sometimes, she loved manipulating or taking advantage of the innocent people that had the best intentions, it just made so much better once she found out they were fired or she was the cause of their firing, as she would complain annonymously that they didn't do standard protocol.

In fact, once she got into a hotel to have a rest, she was going to send in that complaint to the company the guard worked for, and hopefully, he would be out of a job by the next day.

Placing that thought away for now, she continued to wonder the streets of Vale, looking for a reasonable hotel to stay in for a day or two. Considering that she had stayed in a castle back in the Land of Darkness, it was quiet a downgrade. Plus, she hadn't been in Vale since that annoying girl managed to mess up the robbery with Roman Torchwick last time.

Sometimes, she wondered how Roman was the most influential criminal in the underworld - barring Junior, as he was more of an information broker than criminal - if he couldn't take care and eliminate a young girl with a scythe.

That girl was saved when another huntress showed up into the fight, thus, she was more focused on distracting the huntress, allowing reasonable distance to be made for a safe escape.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Cinder was broken out of her thoughts as she turned her gaze to where the voice came from, and she was met with a rather nervous looking lady that was wearing a uniform belonging to one the nearby establishments.

"Yes?" Cinder answered, her voice rather alluring and distracting, it also held a hint of annoyed undertone for being interrupted from her thoughts.

The lady shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the amber eyes belonging to Cinder, which made her smirk internally. Even without trying, she still made people nervous, "Uh, you've been staring at the hotel now for a few minutes? Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, barely being able to speak without a stutter in her voice as the gaze was kept on her.

It also didn't help that she saw the lips of Cinder quirk upwards, and it definately wasn't a friendly smile.

Taking another glance around, she did see that she stopped in front of one of the hotels found in Vale, which this one also happened to be one of the more fancier ones in Vale. She then glanced at the woman and saw that the uniform she was wearing did belong to the hotel she was currently in front of, with the name tag just above her right breast displaying her name, which happened to be 'Crystal'.

The name was interesting, however, she lady herself wasn't interesting at all, with honey brown hair that was tied into a tight bun, with black eyes and her face was covered in makeup, with eyeshadow, eyeliner and even lipstick to go along with it, which really stood out from her pale skin.

"Do you have any rooms avaliable?" Cinder finally asked, not seeing any sign around that either had 'Vacancy or No Vacancy' lit up to let passerbys know that there was rooms avaliable.

"Uh." The lady quipped out, before taking a quick glance and seeing how the sign that was displaying the hotels name was not displaying anything of the sort and was glitching slightly. That would need to be fixed asap, "We do, from what I can remember... I am rather new at this job." The lady quickly explained to Cinder.

An awkward moment followed as Cinder started tapping her foot impatiently at the lady. It didn't matter if she was new or not to the job, there was still some level of foresight that needed to be placed in, "Well? Are you going to ask if I would like one?"

"Uh... would you like one?" She asked rather nervously, scared that something would happen with the way that she was being stared at. She just hoped this wouldn't lead to anything happening to her job later on.

She has heard of poorer excuses and fireing reasons.

"Yes, I would. I would like the best room that you have avaliable, for a few nights." Cinder answered, bringing out a wallet, which she kept within her cleavage for easy and quick acess, along with it being safe from any thiefs or pickpocketers that might be around.

Needless to say, poor Crystal was still making eye contact with Cinder when she made that move, and that meant she was flashed with the rather risque pair of underclothing that she was wearing, "U-uh, that will be a hundred Lien a night, and please, follow me."

It didn't even register to the poor young lady that she gave the wrong fee to Cinder, let alone that she gave her a large discount - roughly 26% off from the prices per night - as the image of what Cinder was wearing underneath the cloak and dirtied shirt was far too great, along with the small peak of top boob that she managed to catch.

It didn't also help that she was attractive, probably the most attractive person that she has ever saw in her years of life.

Smirking to herself as her little manipulation to get an undercut price worked, Cinder followed the young woman into the hotel, where she would then be staying at room for a large discount and where she could be comfortable with enough privacy in one of the private suites of the hotel.

* * *

As Naruto was making his way through the many hallways of Beacon Academy, he still couldn't help but feel something akin to amazement at what he saw. He vaguely remembered being amazed when he first entered the shinobi academy, but, this blew everything out of the water.

Now that he actually had time to take in everything rather than glancing at it while he was being led by Ozpin earlier, he had to give some props to the workers that probably worked tirelessly to build and create. Nothing was out of place, and the everything seemed like it belonged in that certain spot. The various paintings of the scenary, most notably some of them were of the Forever Fall forest from a birds-eye view, while others were capturing the beauty of the forest as the sunset behind it, creating a vast amount of colors to go along with the darkened red and orange trees.

Earlier, he saw the pictures and paintings of the past headmasters of Beacon Academy, each immortalised through the paintings and pictures, each one would have built off the other, sure there might have been one or two that might have not been so good, but if they were pictured and painted, then they must have done something noteworthy.

Although, the first painting that he saw, of the founder and very first headmaster looked suspiciously like Ozpin, especially those hazel eyes that looked like they were old and full of wisdom. Considering that he looked to be only a teen, it was definately out of place.

**"Naruto!"**

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, the sudden shout of his name knocking him out of his trance and thoughts about the building he was walking through.

**"Look down."**

Taking the advice from the voice - which he know knew as Kurama, as he hadn't met anyone with that sort of voice - he saw that his companion and best buddy was the size of a small dog, which made him even more cute than he should have been, with his nine tails being larger than his body and his ears were too big for his head. Crouching down and placing his hand on the ground, he allowed Kurama to scurry up and rest upon his shoulder.

"Ow!" Naruto called out in pain, rubbing his earlobe from where he could still feel the small bite mark that Kurama left, glaring at his dog sized companion, he questioned, "What was that for!? I didn't do anything this time!" He whined.

Giving the best deadpanned stare that Kurama could do at that size, he merely flicked his tails to the side, much like someone not caring about what they did, **"You thought of something insulting. I just know it."**

Naruto sighed to himself in annoyance, "Ya' know, even after all of these years, you are still an ass." He grumbled out towards Kurama.

**"I can say the same to you, except, you still act like a disrespectful teenager when you are literally older than everyone on Remnant put together." **Kurama retorted, taking pride at jabbing Naruto's age. It was one of the few things he didn't like mentioned nowadays.

"Well, that is me. I don't want to be one of those old wise men who don't have fun. I still have the body of a teenager, so I can act like one so people don't feel creeped out about me acting like I'm a hermit." He quipped back, getting a huff of annoyance from the nine tailed kitsune.

**"Idiot."** A mischievious gleam entered his eyes, taking a glance towards Naruto, who was now making his way through the hallways trying to find Velvet,** "If you are teenager still, when was the last time you actually had some pleasure?"** He taunted, it wasn't like he was trying to hurt Naruto, he was just making fun of him, and he enjoyed the reaction that he got out of them,** "I think that might have been centuries ago, so you are more like an old man than anything else, oh, and those wet dreams that I hear when you fall asleep don't count."**

Naruto felt his eyebrows twitch rapidly at those remarks Kurama was sending him, he was not a pervert like his sensei all those years ago, although, he still had the body of man so he did appreciate the female form, he wasn't trying to make it his goal of getting into womens pants. If it happened out of natural causes, such as love - like it happened with Salem - then he would indulge in the pleasures of flesh.

Speaking of Salem, he needed to get to her and makeup for his past mistakes.

The thought of him being hated by his _Dakukuin_ was something he didn't want to think about.

"I'm just going to ignore you now." Was the simple statement coming from Naruto, "Salem is still my one and only."

Opening a single eye, Kurama stared at Naruto, a gobsmacked expression on his face - if kitsunes could display deep facial expressions - he shook his head, **"Oh? What if Salem hates you? Or, have you considered that Summer, Raven and Velvet have feelings for you?"** Kurama asked, before adding on even further, **"Surely you must have seen the signs, or even felt the presence of two special people to you in Velvet and that hot witch?"**

"I know... I know they have feelings for me... I also have felt that those two are familiar, and when I looked into it, I knew why. Those two must be transmigrants, and have been dilouted, but the main traits are still present." Naruto stated, finding it unbelievable that he found two people who act exactly like his most precious people from the shinobi world.

_'Hinata-chan... Tsunade-chan...' _He thought to himself, placing a hand upon his chest, directly over her heart and letting some of those feelings out that he had to the two women that were the most influential in his life, before he was placed in this world, "I would become intimate with them, but, they need to be fully prepared for what happens in the next step. I don't want to rob them of their mortal life, just because I was selfish."

Another fickle thing that he found out, as the God of Darkness clearly wanted some more chaos from him, specifically told him that if anyone were to enter a physical and intimate relationship with him, then after their first kiss with him, they would become immortal, just like him, where the only way to die was being granted death from the Brother God's themselves.

He didn't want to force anyone to live for so long. Immortality was not a straight up gift that most thought of. You had to suffer through it as well, watching friends and family grow old and die, then watching your grandchildren die and you couldn't.

Kurama was left silent after that declaration, feeling a little bad for pushing him that far. He knew that Naruto was hurting, but he didn't know just how much he was hurting. It seemed that mask that he formed so long ago could only take so much before it cracked. Just, hopefully, this opened his eyes a bit more, and he could explain to the females that were interested in him.

If they accepted the consequences of those feelings and still loved him, then he would be much more happier, make him more honest with himself, **"Velvet is past those double doors, just thought you might want to know that there are also many others inside."** Kurama spoke out after the awkward moment of silence.

Letting a small smile grace his face, he gently scratched the under Kurama's chin, "Thanks... sorry for snapping earlier."

Shaking his head, making his large appendages flop about his head, **"No, it should be me apologising. I shouldn't have pushed you that far." **He stated, one of the few times that he has actually apologised to anyone in his lifetime as a chakra being. As he saw Naruto coming closer to the door, he merged his tails together, until he only had two and then hid in one of the many pockets within Naruto's clothes. It was best for him to not be spotted in general actually, now that he thought about it.

Not worth having more attention placed on themselves due to his many tails. At least with two, easy excuses could be made about a genetic mutation occuring with him. Trying to use that excuse for nine separate tails... not so much.

"Well... here we go. Back with many other people in one place." Naruto stated, taking a deep breath. It would be his first time in a large group that was over six others in a long, long time.

* * *

As Beacon Academy had different timetables for the different years, it generally meant that the cafeteria was open until late. Which meant that many people could wait until the pushing point so they could have some peace and quiet at dinner time, and not deal with a large crowd.

Being stuffed in the cafeteria with over thirty teams - meaning over one hundred students crowded in the space at once - was not fun. Which was why Velvet and her team often ate when it was later at night, so they could sleep and have their food digest overnight. It also meant that her teams friends or acquaintences could eat together without that much of a problem.

It also helped that Beacon hired great chefs and cooks to make many different types of cuisine to suit the wants and sometimes needs of the students that attended, and the way that you got the food was simple, all you had to do was order it, either by scroll or before you want the food.

If you wanted a certain lunch, then you needed to order it at breakfast time, if you wanted a certain dinner and desert, then you needed to let them know by lunch time. They took the time and effort to make the food at Beacon's alternate kitchen, which was on the other side of the school and connected from the main cafeteria kitchen for easy access for the chefs and cooks.

Beacon even had cooks and chefs that specialised in different areas of cuisine and foods, with some being vegeterian chefs, a few chefs were even there for the vegans of the students - despite how few there were - and chefs that were specialists in desert.

Currently in the cafeteria, it was Velvet and the rest of her team was eating with team RWBY, the 'sister' team, JNPR would be there as well, but they were caught up with too much work currently.

As they were enjoying an early dinner at around half past five, as they needed to finish up homework needed for the next day or week, they were talking about the small stuff that happened during the day, although, it was easy to see that the Grimm invasion would probably come up shortly.

While it was odd for a second year team to be friends with a first year team, as they often didn't see each other much - apart from certain classes - it was due to Ruby and Yang that extended their friendship towards herself, which then meant that Coco, Fox and Yatsu became friends by association, and if they were being honest, it was fun hanging around them.

Yatsuhashi and Ren got along really well, as they were both the calm ones of the teams, with Fox being sarcastic and sassy enough to be on equal terms with Yang, and Coco was able to talk about fashion and other things to Weiss.

The others, well they found themselves some smaller things to bond over.

"So, what did you think about the Grimm invasion that happened earlier today?" Blake suddenly asked, as she brought her attention from her dinner - which was salmon and salad - and brought it to the second year team.

"I was fine, as when the announcement went off, I was already by the dorm room, so I didn't have much to worry about, although, I was concerned about the rest of my team, as they were further away from the dorms." Yatsu spoke respectfully, after wiping his mouth clear of any broth remains from his chicken soup.

"I came in a few minutes later, and when I was there, Fox was already in the dorm room." Coco explained, her aviator glasses where off for once, as they were resting on her handbag/gattling gun combo which was by her feet on the ground, "However, I was scared and concerned to know that little Velvet here, was stuck outside when the lockdown happened." She further added, nudging Velvet on the shoulder gently.

"What? Why were you outside?" Ruby asked, obviously confused, as she and her team were inside Goodwitches combat class when the announcement went off, and they were one of the few that remained calm during it all. Sure, it got the blood pumping and the adrenaline running, but they remained calm in order to not attract more Grimm to the area.

Velvet's ears drooped a little from the memory of being shoved around like she wasn't even a person. It didn't help that most of the class she was in were either neutral her plight or were varying levels of rude or discriminatory against the Faunus. Except for Fox, who showed that he didn't care whether someone was Faunus or human.

"From what Velvet told us, and from what I 'saw', she was pushed around and fell to the ground, dropping her weapons in the process, and when she gathered said weapons, it was already too late." Fox said, his voice dripping with anger as he explained what Velvet told them.

"That's terrible!" Yang exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the table, making all the cutlery, plates and bowls rattle from the force, her eyes were deep, crimson red instead of their normal lilac color.

"Were you hurt?" Weiss asked, after finishing off the rest of her chicken ceasar salad wrap, leaving only a few crumbs from the wrap on her plate.

"No, no. The professor's did their protect me. Although, I did have a run in when I was making it towards the secret entrance that would lead me back inside safely." She explained, waving her arms around in the air.

"Wait, Beacon has a secret entrance?" Blake questioned, knowing nothing about that, and she read the flier that was given out to new students on the first day they arrived.

Turning her head towards Blake, Velvet merely nodded her head, "Yes, although it is only used during times like that and if anyone is stuck outside." She explained, getting a nod of appreciation from Blake.

"So, what happened next?" Yang said, after she took many deep breaths to calm her anger down, her red eyes had long since returned to their normal lilac color.

"I was saved, by a friend that I met during one of my trips to Forever Fall." Velvet stated, taking another bite of her carrot cake that she ordered.

It might be stereotypical because of her rabbit Faunus heritage, but Beacon made the cakes so delicious, it was hard not for her to order it every time.

"Then... if he wasn't in the grounds as a professor or student, how did he arrive to save you?" Ruby asked, she was interested in how that happened, and if Velvet felt like one of those princesses that got rescued by a sweet prince, like in the stories that she always read when she was younger.

"He teleported to me, when I threw this down and prayed." Velvet said, bringing out the tri-pronged kunai from her pocket and placing it down on the table for all to see.

"A... kunai?" Yang asked, not even fathoming how someone could teleport using a simple and rather dull weapon.

Weiss on the other hand was looking at it with narrowed eyes and had a thoughtful expression on her face, something was bothering her about that kunai, and not just the way it was made, but the writing that was found on the handle of the blade.

Blake was looking at the blade and she widened her eyes as she saw it. She had read the book 'The Sage and The Kitsune' and there were many other myths surrounding that story, most of it was local to the Menagerie area, so she doubted that people knew about it. She remembered as a small kitten that her mother and father used to tell her stories about this weapon.

She narrowed her eyes at it, feeling something swell within her chest, and she didn't know whether to hiss in annoyance or try to hold it in. Either someone made a replica of the weapon, or this was the real thing, but if that was the case, then how did Velvet get her hands on it, and how did she meet the person that had it, either replica or not. The odds were so slim, she could tell that the writing on the blade was too perfect and precise for it to be a copy.

It took a lot of skill in caligraphy and patience to achieve that. She knew from experience when she tried to make letters, or kanji as people called it when she was little. She failed miserably at it.

Ruby, on the other hand had sparkles in her eyes, "Wow!" She exclaimed in amazement, not because it was something fancy or overtop with mechanical shifts, but because of the state it was in and how sharp it seemed even to the naked eye. She could tell that if that was used as a cutting tool or stabbing tool, then it would pierce through the flesh easily, maybe even through aura depending on the type of metal.

She didn't dare touch it though, mainly because it seemed very important to Velvet, and for the fact that it looked so old she was scared she might break it with her geeking.

"Yes. I don't know how, but I believe this kunai is what leads him to teleport. I think it has something to do with the markings on the blade. The teleporting part is certainly not his semblance." She explained, she knew for a fact that teleporting wasn't Naruto's semblance, as he displayed skills that should have been classified as a semblance. Like cloning himself, or simply using his speed and strength to wipe the floor with the Grimm in the forest.

"So, what is he like?" Yang asked, changing the topic from the weapon to the mysterious teen that Velvet keeps on mentioning.

Blushing slightly under the question, Velvet shifted a little, and her ears were twitching out of embarrassment, everyone seemed to be interested in the topic - barring Fox and Coco. Coco as she had already heard the description of him, and Fox because he simply wasn't into the male gender - even Yatsu, as they found out during one of their team bonding session, found out that he was Bi, something which he was glad didn't hinder the team or make him a scapegoat.

"Uh, well." Velvet squeaked out in nervousness, she wasn't really used to talking about boys in front of others, "He has blonde hair, darker than Jaune's and Yang's, and is rather messy styled, he has blue eyes on could get lost in, and three whisker marks on each cheek, which sort of make him look like a feline or canine Faunus-" Velvet was going to continue, but she was cut off by Yang, who looked a little amused.

"Woah, there bunny. Are you sure you aren't talking about Jaune with makeup on? If you are, then you will have to deal with Pyrrha." Yang asked, wondering if the bunny hit her head or was having a moment talking about the resident blonde knight, as the description given sounded awfully a lot like Jaune.

Ears tilting forward in a sign of annoyance, Velvet puffed her cheeks out rather cutely, "Yang, I now it sounds like Jaune, but its true. His name is Naruto if you need to know." Velvet added with a small huff as she took another bite of her carrot cake.

"Why is his name based off a Mistraltan ramen topping, or even an orange at that." Yang added, not understanding the name choice, maybe his last name made up for it.

"I... don't know... but he also pointed out that most of our names, from what I have told him are all either related to a color or sound like a color." Velvet added meekly, "Take Ruby for example, based on the color red or the ruby, a red gem. Weiss, it sounds like ice-" She added, gesturing to the two said girls. Ruby didn't seem to care about the name comparrison, but Weiss on the other hand looked a little offended by that.

To her, it clearly didn't sound like ice... but that was her opinion anyway, she did not see herself as someone who was as frail or weak as a piece of the elements.

"-anyway, his last name, from what I remember was Uzumaki." She finally finished, getting confused looks from the others, as they didn't know what that meant.

"It roughly translates to 'Whirlpool' and in some cases of the old language, his name combined means Maelstrom." Blake answered the unspoken question, looking back up from her plate of food, which was nearly finished by now.

Blinking a few times, it was Coco who asked, "How did you know that?" Giving a pointed look towards the resident cat Faunus.

"I grew up in Menagerie, where lots of stories were told about him, some of them more convincing than others." She answered Coco's question.

Before anyone else could answer anything, it was Ruby who suddenly spoke out, "Uh, who is that?" She asked, pointing towards the cafeteria door, in which, got everyones attention and they looked in that direction.

"That's Naruto, the person who saved me, and took out most of the remaining Grimm in the invasion." Velvet spoke out, keeping her eyes locked onto Naruto's form as he walked into the cafeteria, looking a bit uncomfortable for whatever reason.

* * *

As Naruto entered the cafeteria with Kurama on his shoulder, he was instantly aware that a couple of dozen eyes were focused on him, probably because he opened the doors a bit to forcefully and it caused a bit of noise - so it was only natural for people to see what caused the noise.

Feeling that many eyes on him - that weren't from the kitsune kits back in his little area in Forever Fall - he was kind of nervous, it was the first time he was in the presence of more the half a dozen people in probably centuries, so he was a little afraid to mess up and make a fool of himself.

Setting his face in the best possible neutral expression he could muster without seeming to moody or angsty as possible, he begun to scan the room for Velvet, or at least, any sign of her, as the cafeteria was larger than he expected. He didn't know what he was smoking when he thought that the cafeteria would be as small as the one he could vaguely remember from his time in the shinobi academy, but this definately was larger. This cafeteria was probably as large as three classrooms and a training ground put together.

It also didn't help that the colors were dull and bland, an off color gray and splotchy white that had some stains of food or grime that built up over the years and no one ever bothered to clean it up, it even had large pillars that were an off gray color with stains - some of food and some of blood, however the latter got there he had no idea.

At least the tables and chairs were nice to look at, as they looked to be made of mahogany and looked to be cleaner than the walls of the cafeteria. In all of his time that he made that area of Forever Fall forest his home, he gained a serious appreciation of nature, and he got annoyed or even angered when he saw someone destroying nature.

His eyes lit up once he saw the distinct pair of brown rabbit ears a couple of tables down, he also noticed a mini version of Summer looking at him with a confused expression, but he could see the innocence and even happiness within her eyes at either meeting someone new, or if she took more after Summer, seeing new weapons.

His attention was then brought to the female next to her, and he nearly did a double take at what he saw. It was nearly a carbon copy of Raven, except she had blonde hair that looked really well kept and looked after, along with lilac eyes, she also looked a lot more cheerful and happy than Raven did, which only meant she wasn't as jaded as her in the first place.

_'Willow?'_ Naruto questioned himself in shock. Looking at the white themed girl definately brought up another memory from deep within his mind, something that still made him smile and chuckle at each time he remembered it after seeing something that reminded him of the young girl he met.

**FLASHBACK**

_A rather tall, young man with long, white hair and the beginnings of a white beard sat up with a sweat after being forcefully awoken, opening his eyes to be a rather icy blue, looking around to take in his surroundings, he saw that instead of being cornered by Grimm, trying his best to protect his daughter from what he would call a little holiday gone wrong. He instead found himself in a small clearing, with beautiful plants and flowers surrounding the area._

_Instead of a rather dull and creepy vibe the forest normally gave off, this one gave off the feeling of peace and tranquility._

_Standing up from his laying position, he winced in pain as he brought his hand down to his side, before his unarmored hand came into contact with a white bandage, looking down, he saw that the bandage was being held in place by rather thick, interlocking sticks along with it being stuck on his body using some sort of syrup-like substance._

_Looking around for his weapon, he saw that it was placed next to where he was laying down, which meant that whoever took him and patched him up wasn't an enemy after his wealth, instead, trying to help him, as if the other possibility was in play, then his weapon would be missing. Either that or whoever saved him was really arrogant._

_Picking up his weapon - which was a mix between a small mace and a scepter - with his non-dominant hand, as soon as he did, he heard the distinct sound of his daughters voice, and immediately, he rushed off in the direction he heard the voice. He needed to make sure that his daughter was safe and sound._

_Quickly, yet carefully he made his way into the shrubery, before pushing away the foliage to give him some sight from the makeshift cover, and he saw his daughter smiling happily and chatting amicably with a stranger._

_The stranger who was seemingly weaponless, but that didn't stop him from worrying. As soon as he made some movement, it what looked like to be a movement towards his little girl, that was when he made his move._

_As soon as the attention was on him in the moment of shock, he charged forward towards the strange man who was dressed in an odd fashion. His parental instincts taking over. If he was in the right state of mind, he would have noticed that the strange man he was currently trying to attack, was merely trying to give his daughter a flower._

_"Daddy! Stop!" The shriek of fear came from his daughter, but he didn't heed it._

_Bringing his weapon down for a quick side slash in order for him to either injure or discombobulate his opponent, he suddenly felt himself stop - almost like he hit a brick wall or a full suit of armor within his home. Glancing at his weapon, he saw that it suddenly stopped without making contact with anything, almost like it hit an invisible barrier, and the man was holding his arms apart._

_"Please, don't attack. I wasn't going to hurt your daughter." Naruto explained, before he gestured to his hand, which contained a lily flower, freshly picked from one of his shrubs that flowered earlier on._

_He watched with confusion and apprehension as his daughter approached the man, before grabbing the flower that he extended into her direction. As she carefully cradled the flower, she took a sniff of it, the scent of a freshly picked flower tickling her nose and making her smile from the aroma it gave off. Turning towards her father, she quickly said, "Dad, he is the one who saved us. He was keeping me company while you recovered so I wouldn't be upset or scared."_

_Relaxing his stance, he could only smile at his little girl who wasn't even nine yet. Yet, deep down in his heart, he knew that his daughter would want to see more of this man, no matter what, turning his attention to the man, he gave a nervous smile, before he lowered his weapon in a non-threatening manner, "I believe we got off on the wrong foot." He stated, before giving a small bow and introducing himself, "I am Nicholas Schnee, proud funder of the Schnee Dust Company, and as you must know, this is my daughter, Willow Schnee." He introduced himself and his daughter, who gave a small bow of her own as she placed the lily flower in her hair._

_Doing his own bow, which to Nicholas, was of Mistraltan appeal, he introduced himself, "Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you two."_

_It was from that day on, that Naruto, Nicholas Schnee and Willow Schnee became close friends, and shared many stories together while Willow played with the newly born kitsunes._

**FLASHBACK END**

Mentally slapping himself and willing the memories to go away, he saw that Velvet was looking at him with concern shining in her eyes. Smiling lightly and giving a thumbs up to show that he was fine, he eventually made his way over towards the table that had eight people eating at it.

"Hey, Velvet." Naruto greeted with a smile and wave, he saw that Velvet had made space for him, leaving him in the middle between herself and from what he was told, Coco, as she was the only female apart from herself on that side of the table.

"Hey, Naruto, how are you?" Velvet answered with her own question.

Shrugging his shoulder as that question, "Eh, been better. Not so used to being in a place with many people around." He answered, before he looked around the table and saw various reactions from the others. Coco was looking at him with a rather scrutinising look on her face, the mini Summer was still looking at him with something akin to happiness and some awkwardness as she shifted uncomfortably. The bright color schemed Raven look-a-like was looking at him with an appreciative eye.

The white haired lady was looking at him with curiostiy, but he could see some form of recognition in her icy blue eyes, the black haired girl with the rather pretty bow on her head was looking at him with a mixture of awe and slight reverance deep within her amber eyes.

Nodding her head, Velvet accepted that. She knew about how much time he spent isolated in the Forever Fall forest and him telling her that he only met a handful of other people over the years, so it was normal for him to be nervous being in the world again and not isolated.

Bringing his attention to the white haired girl, Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Are... are you Willow?"

The white haired girl looked a little taken back by the question, however, in a split second, her icy blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How do you know my mother?" She asked with some heat in her voice.

Naruto looked a little flabbergasted, however, he squinted at the girl, and once he did, he felt really stupid. While this girl definately looked like Willow, there were some few things that weren't from Willow, her facial structure was the same, but a different nose and lip shape were the points of difference, along with her rather petite body, and from what he could tell, her height was another difference, "Sorry. It's just that I met your mother long ago, back when she and Nicholas use to visit me." He answered, trying to not earn the girls ire or hatred.

If she was the daughter of Willow, then maybe he could ask for her to visit, or maybe he could visit her, depending on the circumstances.

The white haired girl seemed to accept that piece of information, "That's alright. Sorry for the confusion, I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." She introduced herself, before taking a moment of hesitation and sticking her hand out, waiting for him to make the next move.

Gently taking her hand into his own, he gave her knuckles a quick peck before allowing the offending hand out of his light grasp. Looking back up, but not moving his head from the bowing position, he waited until the gesture was returned.

Seeing Weiss nod her head allowed him to lift his head up, however, he saw the weird looks he was recieving, "What?" He questioned, not seeing anything wrong with what he did.

"Uh, why did you do that?" Ruby asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Well, it's a gesture of respect and politeness, since she is a heiress and definately from a influential family." He explained to them, who he had to guess had no experience in what gestures to do and not do when interacting with an influential person from a family or someone who held lots of power politcally or socially.

The simple 'Oh' that he got from the mini-Summer was what he needed to know that she didn't know, but now she did.

"Anyway, enough about that, may I know who Velvet's friends are?" Naruto asked, looking expectantly at the others who he didn't know.

"Oh, well. I am Ruby, Weiss' partner and leader of team RWBY!" Ruby introduced herself towards Naruto, a nervous smile on her face as she did so, still not used to interacting with others, but she was getting somewhat better at it.

"Partner?" Naruto asked, not understanding if they were either in a relationship or if something else was happening.

"She means that she and I were paired up during initiation, where we had to find our objective and return to the cliffside, where we were later sorted into teams based on the objectives we managed to get." Weiss explained to Naruto, already feeling more comfortable around him, somewhat because he seemed easy to talk to, and another reason was because he knew how to act with people who were higher class than the ohters.

"Oh, that's interesting to know. Velvet didn't explain that part to me." Naruto added, giving a look towards Velvet, who looked down with an embarrassed look on her face as something like that slipped her mind when she was explaining what happened during her time at Beacon.

"Sorry. Slipped my mind." She meekly stated, feeling bad that she left out something like that, even if it wasn't that important.

"Don't worry about, things slip from my mind all the time." Naruto waved off her concerns with a slight shrug of his shoulders, before turning his attention to the blonde raven look-a-like.

"Well, my name is Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's sister, and another member of team RWBY." Yang added with a small flex of her muscles, before winking at Naruto, "Us blondes have to stick together you know." She added in with a slight purr to her voice, before she was hit on the head by her sister, who looked annoyed at what she did.

"Wait, sisters?" Naruto questioned, looking between Yang and Ruby, spotting nothing similar between them, so how could they be sisters?

"Same father, different mother." Yang answered his question, getting him to nod at that, while not unheard of, he had to assume that someone having two wives was a rareity, or maybe one of them was an accident, but he didn't dare say that, because it would be rather rude and hurtful.

"Your mothers don't happen to be Summer and Raven?" He questioned, just wanting to make sure that he was correct in his earlier assumption.

"Mhm! You know mother and Aunt Raven?" Ruby questioned, her eyes shining and exuding an aura of innocence and complete happiness, nothing about the girl was tainted in any sort of way.

"I do indeed, not only did I meet up with them then, but I happen to be friends of theirs, when they were still in Beacon of course, and yes, before you ask; I know many embarrassing stories of them." He answered, much to the happiness of Ruby, who was thinking of ways that she could hear her mothers embarrassing stories or more about her mother and what she did when she was younger.

Yang looked to have a shit eating grin on her face as she imagined that she could use some of the memories that he has against her, in a blackmailing sort of way. It never hurt to one up her mother sometimes, however, she blinked when she finally took in his other statement, "Wait... you knew them when they were in Beacon? But, you're the same age as us." She pointed out, a little confused with how this was making her brain hurt.

Giving a wink and rather sweet smile to Yang, he merely stated, "I am older than I look."

"Back on topic, my name is Blake Belladonna, and, I am unfortunately partnered with Yang, also part of team RWBY." Blake introduced herself, giving a pointed look towards Yang who merely waved her off.

Nodding his head at the introductions of team RWBY, at least now he can call them by name and learn more about them, he turned his attention to the girl beside him, "So, Coco, right?"

Nodding her head, she turned her attention to the blonde sitting next to her, "Indeed, I am glad that Velvet talks about us to her new friend." She said, before bumping his shoulder playfully, "Thank you for protecting Velvet and giving her your friendship, it means a lot to not only us, but to her as well." Coco added, a greatful smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I can say that her friendship helped me a lot as well." Naruto said, eye smiling at Coco, before bringing his hand up and playfully ruffling Velvet's hair, getting her to pout at said action with a small blush on her cheeks, "Anyway, continuing on." Naruto said, eyeing the forms of the only other two males at the table.

"I am Fox, and yes, I am blind, but I can see aura signatures, so I know what I am doing. I am Velvet's initiation partner and member of team CFVY." Fox introduced himself, already answering Naruto's unspoken question about his eyes.

He had to give respect to the teen, continuing what he is doing despite his glaring weakness, and still come out on top was truly amazing to see. He hadn't seen that many people with that sort of disability continue on for so long, ones that he could remember merely gave up and made themselves more unhappy by doing things they didn't like.

Grunting in displeasure about being elbowed in the gut, Yatsu turned his attention towards the blonde, before giving a slight bow which was of Mistraltan culture, he introduced himself, "I am Yatsuhashi, or Yatsu for short. I am Coco's initiation partner and member of team CFVY."

Nodding his head at the introductions, he allowed himself to relax slightly, the atmosphere around the group was rather nice and felt... homely, almost anyway. However, his thoughts were cut off from Yang, as she managed to lean over the table to get right in his face, the position she was in did interesting things to her cleavage, as the rather inpractical clothing she was wearing was pushed up and were struggling to contain her breasts, which were rather large for her age, "Do you want to spar?" She asked, excitement bubbling in her voice.

Blinking in confusion at how blunt that was, he couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to spar with him, "Why?" He asked, confusion laced in his tone, it was getting late, and from what he was told they had classes happening the next day, so shouldn't they be resting and not doing anything strenuous to exhert their energy.

"Cause, Velvet here said you took care of most of the Grimm invasion, and I wan to see how strong you really are." She said, sending a rather powerful punch into her own palm, which told Naruto she was most likely the Taijutsu specialist of the team... sorry, brawler of the team.

Sighing to himself, Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to escape this if she mananged to get Raven's stubborness, so to appease her and anyone else that was thinking of joining in, he simply stated, "Fine. When you have free time tomorrow, anyone else that wants to spar, feel free to join in." He said, getting whoops of joy coming from Yang and nervous laughter from Ruby, who could tell that Yang would be severly outmatched during the spar.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to answer my question before the chapter started. Anyway, like I said earlier, next chapter will be the buildup to Cinder and Naruto's fight, with the help of our favorite ice cream girl.**

**The Harem/Implied Harem; Velvet, Salem, Summer, Raven, Glynda, Willow and Neo.**

**I have used those girls as I didn't want team RWBY or Pyrrha/Nora to join in like most other RWBY Harem stories. I want to give more time for the lesser used females of the show.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite, as well as checking out my other stories.**

**Please forgive any spelling mistakes or typos. I am in a lot of pain, with an injury that I got playing cricket last weekend, which is a broken toe, along with the same toe, as well as suffering from an ingrown toenail on the same toe thats broken. I am on 500mg capsules of Penicillin, which I have to take 4 per day, meaning that I am drowsy all the time and a little bit off my head.**


	11. Update - Life and Mini-Series Stuff

**Update - Upcoming Mini-Series, Plans for future**

**Hello guys, sorry to burst anyones bubble that I am uploading this little update segment instead of it being a chapter. Do not worry, I am currently in the midst of making the next chapter for this book. It's just coming on slowly due to my injury that I picked up (I have been on 500mg capsules of Penicllin, and I had to take 4 each day, so it took a lot out of me.)**

**For this update, I would appreciate it if you could read it all the way through, I'll try not to make it too long. So, I will section it up, so you can skip over bits you don't want to read, but it would also make it more clearer to what I am talking about.**

* * *

**This story, Jaded Harbinger of Peace **

**When I first made this fanfiction, I at first thought people would hate it, as it is rather overdone with Naruto being in the RWBY-verse, either as someone who was not 'Naruto' and was rather cliche, but people liked the fact that this Naruto story has Nartuo actually come from the Naruto-verse, all but dragged in from the Brother God's and was forced to play mitigator of neutrality to balance out Salem's darkness and Ozma's light.**

**I know in some places it is cliche and rather overused, but I tried to avoid that the best I could, and I thank each and everyone of you for your continued support, even during the times I wasn't updating frequently and from the amount of spelling or grammar mistakes I make and the amount of times I have changed my writing style.**

**I'm sorry if the story is slow and could be rather boring at this point, it wasn't my idea for that to happen, I just kinda lost the plot after my hiatus from moving house and the stress of everything else. The story has five more chapters to go (4 after I finish making Chapter 11).**

**If you are interested in the stats of the story, I will place them below. You might find it to be something worth looking at, it still amazes me of the stats, and it means that you guys are enjoying it greatly and keep on coming back to it.**

**Views \- 107,696**

**Reviews \- 205**

**Follows \- 1,318**

**Favorites \- 1,039**

**Communities \- 5**

**From this point on, I hope each and every one of my stories can be to this level and quality, so that you guys can continue enjoying it.**

**Oh, and by the way, Determined Knight has been placed on hold until I finish this story, which should hopefully be later this month, or early next month.**

* * *

**My Personal Update**

**Like I said at the end of last chapter, I have injured myself playing Cricket last weekend, and when I went to the my doctor, I found out that it was a broken toe that I suffered, and they found out that I actually have an ingrown toenail on the same toe (Big Toe BTW), so I have been placed on Penicillin, at the box of Penicillin that I recieved had three sheets, all with eight 500mg capsules.**

**I had to take 4 a day, once when I woke up, once at lunch time, once before or just after dinner, and one before I went to sleep.**

**Those capsules were strong, and they took a lot of my energy and made me super drowsy and made it hard for me to write or continue writing new chapters, but, I pushed through, because I didn't want to let you guys down.**

**Also, around my area, the bushfires have died down completely, and we have recieved lots of rain, where I live, we have recieved over 200 mils of rain, which might not sound like much, but considering in the past year and a bit, we have recieved probably 50 mils.**

**However, that doesn't mean that Australia as a whole isn't out the drought, nor out of trouble.**

**The bushfire damage has wiped out millions of wildlife, and has caused us billions in damages, communities have been wiped out from the fire, people have perished fighting the flames or trying to escape, and even now, we have cases of the Coronavirus here, and in our major cities. NSW has also been hit with flash flooding due to sheer amount of rain some places have recieved, causing even more millions in damages.**

**To top it all off, Queensland are expecting a cyclone to rip through the coast, which would cause even more damage and could possibly cause death if people aren't safe.**

**So, pray for us. Even though this happens basically every year, it still hurts and is scary to deal with.**

* * *

**New Mini-Series**

**Regarding the new mini-series that would be small stories, consisting of either 3, 4, 5 or maybe even six parts will be going up after this story finishes. It would be something to challenge myself and probably push the boundaries for some peoples kinks.**

**Since I am an open man, I will try my best to incorporate kinks/fetishes into the story as I go (On top of the base ones), and depending on the woman, some kinks might be more extreme than the next. Oleana, who will be the first person of the mini-series will be rather bland and probably the most normal out of the lot I have planned.**

**However, that is what I am doing now, I am going to be listing a group of women, and you can choose the top two, and I will start making their stories, so that I can always have more ready once I am ready to upload them so you can enjoy them.**

**I will be broader in terms of the pairings, so if it is a MILF, I will add an option for her daughters to be included, and I will act accordingly, making sure that it won't be too underaged, although, Naruto will always be underaged, so I will try to make a daughter too severly underaged.**

**Remember, the base kinks for the stories, which WILL always be involved; Femdom, Momdom, Underaged Themes (Shota), Yandere/Overprotective. Those are the base kinks of the story, and I will have options to either add some more kinks to the story, you can choose if it happens or not. However, on some occasions, I will write one myself and I will be uploading it, since I chose the kinks, some of you beware for what will be in the story.**

**I want to challenge myself in this, and some kinks that will be placed in them will be very niche and most people would find either a turn-off, or just plain gross or disgusting. **

**I won't kink shame you, so don't kink shame me, that will be the deal.**

**Anyway, here is a list of women that could be chosen to be after Oleana's debut for the mini-series.**

**RWBY-verse - Willow Schnee (By herself, meaning Shota Naruto x Yandere/Overprotective Willow) OR (Shota Naruto x Willow, Winter and Weiss)**

_***POTENTIAL CHOSEN/ADDED KINKS/FETISHES* *Age Play, Pet Play, BDSM, Watersports (Piss Drinking, Golden Showers, etc), Futanari, Special Conditioning, Added Food 'Ingredients' (Meaning that Naruto's food may have urine or femcum on it, and he will happily eat it), Breast Feeding***_

**RWBY-verse - Raven Branwen (Shota Naruto x Yandere Raven Branwen) OR (Shota Naruto x Raven Branwen and Yandere Yang Xiao Long (Branwen)**

**Note - Raven would have taken Yang with her to raise in the tribe, meaning that Yang would be rather uncaring or brutal depending on the situation**

_***POTENTIAL CHOSEN/ADDED KINKS/FETISHES* *Conditioning (Naruto will be taught something is normal, which isn't), Body Worship (Feet/Toe, Tits, Ass, Pussy, Armpits), Hairy (Armpit Hair, Vagina), Scent Marking/Piss Drinking (Naruto will be rewarded for his work, and will either be aware or unaware that he is drinking piss. He will be aware that he is being Golden Showered), Dominant Face Sitting and Pet Play***_

**Yu-Gi-Oh-verse - Akiza Izinski/Black Rose Witch (Shota Naruto x Yandere/Overprotective Akiza)**

_***POTENTIAL CHOSEN/ADDED KINKS/FETISHES* *Sexual Conditioning, Foot Worship, Ass/Tits Worship, Pussy Worship, Face Sitting, Restriction (She is a psychic duelist after all) and Monster Play (Meaning that Akiza brings her monsters to life and they too, dominate Naruto, with them being either more loving or dominant towards him (Most fetishes and kinks will be in if you choose this option)***_

**Naruto-verse - Tsume Inuzuka (Shota Naruto x Yandere/Overprotective Tsume) OR (Shota Naruto x Yandere/Overprotective Tsume x Yandere/Overprotective Hana Inuzuka)**

**Note - Kiba will have died when he was a baby, meaning that Naruto will be the only boy in the household**

**Ok, now, I want this one to be one that I choose the kinks for, and believe me, this one will be very niche, and might be gross for most of you readers, as this will contain; Scent Marking (Golden Showers) Conditioning (Sexual and Other Conditioning), Piss Drinking, Scat, Farting, Brutal Face Sitting, Body Worship.**

**Now that you know the choices, please decide on the one you want to see uploaded after the Oleana story has been completed. Also, make sure to choose the Kinks/Fetishes that you want to be added into the story, I WILL go with what the MAJORITY want, meaning that every vote counts, if you don't specify anything, I will assume you want everything added, meaning everything gets a vote.**

**Specifically mention what you WANT ADDED and you DONT WANT ADDED. I can't stress that enough, this series is meant to challenge me, and it will challenge you, the readers.**

**Also, think of this little mini-series as my Lemon Writing training... not really... but I would like to think.**

**Obviously the Tsume one is non-negeotiable, only the fact if Hana is involved or not in the pairing is up for debate.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Welcome back to another chapter, we are starting to get into the final few chapters of this story before it is finished for good. I am glad that you have been supporting not only this story, but my other ones as well. It means a lot to me, and I will try to make more stories in the future.**

**I am only going up to 14 chapters now, because I am hitting a rough patch with writing, where I am not feeling much motivation or experiencing any joy writing this story or other stories.**

**To answer the statements that some people have been sending me through either PM or reviews about Naruto staying silent because he can't copy Amber's voice. I know that in the show he was able to change his voice with the Sexy Jutsu, but remember, Naruto has never heard Amber speak, so he doesn't know what she sounds like.**

**Also, I'm still not that great at fighting scenes, which is why my stories will always have the minimum of it. So, sorry if that makes the story boring, I just can't seem to get the scenes/actions or even dialogue right when I do them.**

**Remember, make sure to read the update last chapter. If you don't review about the kinks/fetishes you don't want in a certain story, I am going to assume that you are fine with it, and even then, when I start making the chapters, it will be what the majority want.**

**Forgive any and all typos and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

To say that some teams had changed after the Grimm invasion scare was putting it lightly, even though many of these huntsment and huntresses in training have been preparing to fight them and save others who couldn's save themselves since they were little, it was still very scary for them, especially those students who were outside for their lessons when the alarms went off.

It was one of those lessons that they didn't bother bringing their weapons with them, not only were they on Beacon grounds still, but they were in subjects that had no requirement for weapons, only notebooks and pens for writing things down.

Now, no matter what, those with the more transportable weapons instead of the large and bulky weapons would always bring them to any classes, despite them not being required, they would be on guard and ready if the situation ever arises again.

It was a wake-up call for them. Even if they were training and basically living in one of the finest establishments that can bring out some of the best teams of huntsman and huntresses, they were still students, and one error or one bad day could lead to either serious injury, or possibly even death.

Sadly, it was a harsh, but it was true, which was why the professors constantly pushed the boundaries of comfort zones of all students, to get them to adapt to different situations, ones in which could be used when in a tough situation.

As the after effects of the invasion were settling in from within the teams, an obvious increase was seen from combat, with everyone doing there part, team leaders were focussing on not only improving themselves, but also taking notes of possible weaknesses that others had, even critisising on their own teammates, pointing out facts that they would need to improve, unless Professor Goodwitch already made note of them and called them out on it.

It made many of the professors of all aspects happy that the students were being more diligent in their learning and training, however, they just wished it wasn't from the sense of fear everyone now had. Try as they could, emotions were still easy to display, even when locking them up, which was why the professors were tasked with pulling aside any individual they saw struggling with the recent events, either dealing it themselves - as they have experience in these sorts of things - or sending them to the resident trained psychologists on the school grounds.

That was also where Naruto came into play.

A day after the invasion, Ozpin called upon all students, professors, medical staff and any other staff that might have been on duty that day, no matter where they were or what they were doing to come into the auditorium where he would need to announce something.

Of course - not that he could hear it - it was met with many groans of disappointment and sheer annoyance at being have to be within that space once again. As being in a rather confined space holding over two hundred students and dozens of staff members, it made it a very uncomfortable place to be in, and it was even more annoying because they had to stand, as no seats were in the auditorium.

As Ozpin came out and explained the recent situations and how he wants this to be a stepping stone in peoples lives and how things can change so quickly, so they needed to be prepared, he finally got onto the main point, and that was officially introducing Naruto - who had some nerves being in front of that many people, who were just staring at him -, which made some people confused - except for a select few - as to why he was there or what was the main point of this 'meeting'.

Though, Naruto had to give it to the man, he certainly knew how to make something that wasn't going his way or using something out of the ordinary to his advantage. They way Ozpin played his sudden appearance and using his young appearance to help those who might be uncomfortable talking to older people, and instead, if they wanted to talk to someone who was closer to their age - as Ozpin revealed that Naruto was supposedly in his early twenties - and, to give a little incentive, Ozpin asked Naruto to use his 'semblance'.

Complying with the demand, Naruto allowed himself to gather the natural chakra in the area - which took a while longer, as he found out that if he was outside, he could connect with nature easier than it was when he was inside - and as soon as he had the natural chakra flow throughout the room, using the sound waves and the slight movements of air pressure to push it around, he and Ozpin were both treated with the delighted groans and moans as students, professors and medical staff alike all felt at peace, and all sense of pain leaving their body, along with insecurities they might have leave their body, almost like it didn't exist in the first place.

Of course, that meeting happened a few days ago, and suprisingly, Naruto was being found by many, some were more insecure about others, and Naruto going along with the 'role' that he was given, which was his little backstory to why he was here, he decided to help those who came to him. He manipulated the natural energy around them, making the students - and sometimes the staff of Beacon - enter a more relaxed state, where they would be able to explain and talk about their problems without trying to hide or exaggerate any details.

So, that was how Naruto's little therapy sessions became well known throughout the grounds of Beacon in the few days that he was there, and sometimes, he just wished that Ozpin told them another reason why he was there.

* * *

Standing on one of the many balconies of Beacon Academy, Naruto was staring out into the distance. His thoughts were rather composed for what was coming in the near future.

He was relieved that Ozpin knew of the danger that could be coming if others were around when it happened, which was why Ozpin sent everyone home, even if it was nowhere near the end of the term or anywhere close to the holidays that people liked to celebrate.

A Maiden, no matter what was always powerful, with fully realised Maidens incorporating different techniques and uses of their powers in fights. However, when dealing with a rogue Maiden, one who works with the enemy and could have a semblance or the skills to make others weary of them could be a problem, and having a school full of students that weren't taught to fight humans or Faunus themselves and only have sparring experience were way out of their league.

Thankfully, even with all of his years as reincarnations in various stages of mental state, Ozpin knew that having others around when something as important as reclaiming the Maiden power would be a detrement, as it would add other factors for Naruto to look out for, and have other opportunities that the enemy could utilise to have thier way.

He also remembered his little conversation that he had from Raven the previous night. While it may have been at an unconventional time of day and even some topics spoken, it was still nice to have a conversation with someone that wasn't Velvet or Kurama, and from someone that he had helped in the past.

Now that he thought about it, it was almost like Raven was doing what he did for her so long ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was early morning, so early in fact that the sun hadn't even risen over the horizon. At this time of the morning, no matter the day or occassion, people would be asleep, enjoying the dreams that their mind conjured up for them, however, those people weren't like Naruto._

_He was up in the early hours of the morning. He didn't train, he didn't do anything that might warrant for someone to be up early in the morning. He just liked being up at that time, it made it easier for him to think, and it was one of the best times to actually enjoy the loving gift of nature._

_Speaking of Naruto, he was currently dressed in a form fitting mint green kimono robe that had floral patterns on it. From the way it was made, to the materials that were used for it, and how faded and worn it was, it was definately old, and it was. Naruto was wearing the gift that his beloved Salem brought him, just because he left for a long period of time, didn't mean that he forgot about her, nor the fact that he loved her, he still did, even to this very day._

_He was currently sat in a full lotus position, his eyes closed and all, and just allowing his mind to wander and to relax. Every second morning he did this, it just became a habbit that never stopped when he hit that really depressed stage of his life - which happened after the incident with Ozma and Salem - and it was actually Kurama that actually forced him to do so, telling him to allow his mind to wander, and in doing so, allow him to remember all the good times while blocking out the bad times._

_In doing so, he first remembered his mission that was given by the Brother Gods, to either become the neutral force that will keep both opposing forces at bay, always being the gray in the black and white world, or he could become the factor that will blend both good and bad together, with the options merely becoming a choice._

_Creation, Destruction, Choice and Knowledge._

_The four principles in which the Gods created the worlds, and from what Ozma told him all those years ago, they were the manifestations of powerful items; a crown for Choice, a lamp for Knowledge, a staff for Creation and a sword for Destruction._

_While the principle of destruction sounds bad, it wasn't the item or even the word that made people fear the item or the word, it was the way that people carried it out. Each and every word is neither good nor bad, it is the way that someone conveys their actions with the words. Someone could destroy someone else, however, that person could be a criminal that is too far gone, and in destroying that person, allows the knowledge to become known of the consequences of the actions taken, and it was a choice to either do one thing over the other._

_In a way, each cannot survive without the other, destruction cannot survive without creation, choice can't survive without knowledge, and it can go on and on, yet, no matter what way someone looks at it, they are the ying and yang to each other._

_As the time went on and the more times he meditated and allowed his mind to wander, he remembered everybody. All of his friends, family, and those lives he was a part of, whether it be for good reasons or bad reasons. He remembered them, he remembered his drive to become acknowledged, his struggles throughout his early life and the burden that was forced upon him by his parents, as they couldn't think of making anyone else carry the burden that he would._

_It was then, he felt at peace, that no matter what he did, he knew that his friends, family and everyone else would support him no matter what, even if he was long past their time and in a different world. Those very people, helped shape and create who he was, and how he acted._

_Not only had meditating given him some form of closure, it also helped him recover from his, as he called it 'Sasuke-like' state, in which he was a brooding asshole that ignored everything, unless something was quiet literally shoved down his throat or blocked his path. It was slow, but it was there, that he started to open up once again, and allowing the outside world see him. It was either with the multi-tailed kitsunes that were spotted, or people who were pure enough in soul and heart were able to pass the barrier that seperated his little 'world' to the outside world._

_Nicholas Schnee and Willow Schnee were the very first in passing by the barrier and meeting him, while others were lucky enough to spot the multi-tailed kitsunes, and yet, when they chased them, to either follow them or for other reasons, they disappeared._

_"Nice of you to join, Raven." He suddenly spoke out to seemingly nothing._

_"How did you know it was me?" Raven asked, plopping herself down next to Naruto, although, it wasn't in a meditative position, it was with her cheek resting upon her raised knee looking at him, while the other leg was resting on the ground._

_"I heard the shift in wind with your movement, plus, I can sense Maiden powers, remember?" He questioned, finally opening his eyes and looking at Raven from the corner of his eyes._

_Shaking her head, which made her hair even more messy, so he presumed that she just got out of bed and teleported to him, "It never ceases to amaze me that you can sense all of that." She stated, before looking out over the horizon, where she could barely see the sun rising in the distance, "I want to thank you for what you did." She suddenly stated._

_Blinking a few times, Naruto turned his head to face her, "Thank me? For what?" He questioned._

_A moment of silence lingered between the two of them, before the shift in wind direction and speed caused Raven to turn her head in his direction, while moving a lock of her black hair out of her face, "Many things, Naruto." She spoke out, before holding a hand up with one finger extended, "For one, I can say this, and maybe Summer as well, but you helped shape who we are, and what our role is in the world. Summer got the confidence to continue what she does because of you, and the fact that you will always believe in her, no matter what, and for me, well, you helped me understand that the world isn't as bad as it seems, and to appreciate the little things in life, and that we always have a choice in what we do, and the choice isn't good or bad, it is what we make of it." She added, before hesitating before adding on her next little statement, "I also want to thank you for keeping my Maiden powers a secret, even though you could have mentioned me when you were telling everyone about how the Maiden powers came to be."_

_Naruto smiled, remembering how that was one of the first things that he told the duo that met him in the forest all those years ago. When he met them both for the first time, Raven was someone who was very hard to get a read on, along with her view upon the world being very jaded and maybe even conditioned due to her and her brother growing up in a bandit camp, and Summer was a firm believer in the authorities and the higher ups, meaning that she could let that view off the authorities block her path or block her judgement._

_So, to hear that even after all of these years, that they still follow his advice and believe in it was nice to hear, "I'm glad that you took that lesson to heart and still follow it, because, much like your younger self, I was very jaded, and to be honest, I didn't see the point in helping others anymore. So, Kurama told me to meditate and to sort everything out in my head, and well, here I am now, trying to get out again and to do my goal that I was tasked to do." He stated, finally getting out of his meditative pose and leaning back and allowing himself to lean back upon the roof they sat on, "Also, the reason why I kept you being the Maiden secret was because I know Ozma to be someone who wants everything laid out before him, so he could dictate certain events, plus I knew that you want to keep something like that hidden, so you don't bring any unwanted attention onto yourself."_

_"Speaking of Kurama, where is he? I haven't seen him since you first arrived." Raven asked, changing the topic and direction of the little 'meeting'._

_"Well..." Naruto started, before shrugging his shoulders, he honestly didn't know what Kurama did when he wasn't around him, "I would like to think that he sleeps when he isn't around me. He doesn't like that many people being mushy or unafraid of him. He still has his arrogance in spades, but it has improved since the first time I met him." He said with a small shrug of his shoulders._

_Raven was going to ask how he managed to sleep away from the prying eyes of the students, one of them being the rather stubborn daughter of hers, along with Summer's ever curious Ruby, then she remembered that he could shift his size, he could change his size to that of a colossal being, to that of a small kitten if he wanted to._

_Glancing down at the roof and seeing how close Naruto's hand was to hers, she was contemplating on interlocking their hands, but something caught her attention. It was a small wooden carving, one that looked masterfully done, however, it also looked really old, she also noticed that he was wearing some pajamas that also looked really old and made of material that wasn't found anymore._

_So, instead of linking hands with Naruto, she picked up the small wooden carving, one that was the size of a small container, and she could see the carving had detailed Naruto's body and face, along with the clothing. There were also two others by his side. One of which was a woman, who was interlocking her hands with Naruto's right one, and to his other side, hand on his left shoulder, was someone who looked eerily like Ozpin, weapon in hand like it was a cane, "What's this?"_

_Glancing at what Raven picked up, he sighed to himself, already knowing that the wooden carving fell out of his pocket without him noticing it, "That was a gift from from Salem, made with magic itself, which is why it still looks like it was made recently, even if it was made centuries ago." He spoke out, gently grabbing the piece of woodwork from Raven's grasp, "The people on it, if you haven't figured out, is myself, with Kurama sitting on my shoulder, Ozma to my left, from her description of him anyway and my fiance, Salem to the right, holding my hand." He added, gently rubbing his fingers along the carvings of the wood._

_"Magic? Like the Maidens and Relics' magic?" Raven questioned, wanting to know more about it._

_Chuckling softly at Raven's surprised look, he decided to humor her, "When Salem told me about her adventures and experiences before humanity was wiped out by the God of Darkness, she spoke of people who could wield magic, almost like a semblance and aura combined. The magic could range from anything, water, fire, air and even about the nature itself, so something like this isn't that surprising. Even the fabric of my pajamas are made from magic, and also a gift from Salem, it was from our first anniversary together, so I kept it, even after the incident that happened that broke everyone apart."_

_Raven blinked at that, before remembering what Ozpin said earlier in his office, it also didn't help that it was brought up so many times, she couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering herself and Summer, "What did happen? Between you guys?"_

_Looking up into the sky, which was now a mixture of the black of the night and the orange of the sunrise, "They say that misunderstandings happen in times of great stress or unfortunate timing, that is true. Although, now that everything has been forgiven and I understand that most of it was my fault along with Ozma being the unfortunate victim of the misunderstanding." He spoke out, placing the carving back into his pocket. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Raven was listening with rapt attention, almost the same look that she had when she first met him in the forest._

_"You... don't have to continue if you don't want to." Raven spoke out, seeing Naruto's slight hesitation and change of body language._

_"No, it's fine." Naruto spoke, waving off Raven's small amount of concern, he needed to get it out, speak to someone about it and finally get it off his shoulders, "You have to know, that Salem was the first person that I truly felt connected to when I first arrived in the world, just after humanity started again. So, naturally, I was clingy to the first new person I met in a whole new world, one that I was basically forced into to become the neutral force to Salem's darkness and Ozma's mission of the God of Light. So, when it was coming up to the two year anniversary of myself and Salem being together, I was searcing for the perfect place to make my gift for her." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "When I came back, I didn't realise that Ozma had found Salem again after being reincarnated, so when I entered our little house that Salem made, well..."_

_"You saw them making up like reunited friends or old lovers?" Raven questioned, basically finishing Naruto's little story._

_Nodding his head, and looking very embarrassed about it as well, "I didn't know at the time, but apparently she and Ozma had a thing in the past, I knew about Ozma, but I knew that he passed away due to illness with Salem standing beside him, before the Brothers wiped out humanity in anger, after the events coming after Ozma's death. So, I know I overreacted rather badly, but when I come home to find my fiance hugging, kissing and having some dinner with some other man, of course I will react. Then, everything went to shit afterwards, myself and Ozma's reincarnation getting into a fight, both physically and verbally. As my anger was skyrocketing, I lost all judgement and in doing so, I made a Genjutsu and placed it on Ozma... then it went out of control, eventually we were both injured badly, myself not that badly, but Ozma, nearly fatally, along with Salem who tried to stop myself and her first friend from killing each other."_

_"So... out of shame and guilt, you ran away, leaving behind your injured fiance and nearly killing her best friend?" Raven questioned, although with the way it sounded, it was basically a statement._

_"Yes. I used to blame Ozma for the entire thing happening, but... now, I blame myself for taking things too far and ignoring the begging from both Salem and Ozma. It wasn't until Kurama helped me when I made my home in the Forever Fall forest that I finally understood everything, forgiving myself for my actions and from the misunderstanding, and forgiving Ozma, as he was someone who had just been reunited with a past lover in some odd and stupid circumstances."_

_"It wasn't until after one of Ozma's reincarnations found me, as he was friends with Nicholas Schnee. It was odd at first, but we eventually had a nice and long conversation, both of us apologising for our actions, as I overreacted, and Ozma himself lost control of his emotions, both after finding out that Salem was with someone else, and from my attacks, both mental and physical ones." He admitted, still remembering that long and rather awkward conversation that was held between them, along with trying to stop Kurama from killing him as he hated him for what he did._

_Raven nodded her head, all though it didn't sound like something that should be held as a grudge for centuries, given what it was, maybe for a couple of weeks, but not that long, "I do understand where you are coming from, being from a different world, Salem being the first one that you bonded to, but you have to remember that everyone is their own person, each with different history to other people, so you can't just assume the worst out of everything. That is how misunderstandings happen." She chided him, almost talking to someone who was younger than her, even if he was centuries older than her._

_She still loved him despite that and all that he had been through._

_"I know." He added, sighing to himself and laying on his back, not at all caring for the roofs cold and odd texture, "I know it was childish to be like this towards Ozpin, even after all of this, but I still feel some shame and guilt for my actions - I'm sure he does as well - and I must say being around Kurama doesn't help, as he hates Ozma and wants to kill any of his reincarnations that he sees, which is why he is never around him."_

_"I can tell that Ozpin feels guilt about his actions as well, but, he has moved on from it, and has forgiven you. So now, it's all about letting it go, and not bottling it up anymore." Raven said, before getting up and dusting herself off from the dirt of the roof, "See you around." Was the only thing she said, before she opened a portal and stepped through it._

_"I know." He muttered out to nothing, however, he then glared in the direction towards the city of Vale, where something was bugging him to no end, "What are you up to? Half Maiden?" He questioned, having sensed the half Maiden user during the conversation with Raven, which was actually caused his slight hesitation in the first place, "I need to warn Ozpin." He said to himself, before leaping up from his laying position and quickly, yet quietly rushing down the side of the building, sticking to the side of the smooth surface using his chakra._

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto felt weird walking through the empty hallways and seeing the other rooms and even the cafeteria completely empty of any hopeful huntsman or huntresses in training. The place normally filled with life, filled to near capacity with many students, professors and staff alike, just gone. Sent home as Ozpin wanted to keep them safe and out of danger for what was about to come.

Sure, the announcement happened very early in the morning, but it took many transportation runs from Beacon to get the students that reside in Vale towards the city, while other aircrafts had to be called in so the students who lived outside of Vale and in the other kingdoms could be transported to safety, whilst the unlucky ones who were either orphans or on their own due to anything out of thier power to prevent were sent to some of the finest hotels in the city, all paid for by the school itself so they could stay safe.

So now, the only people that were within the school grounds were himself and Ozpin, Kurama was around somewhere as well.

Raven and Summer were more the stubborn ones when it came to leaving the grounds, as Naruto was staying to fight, but in the end they eventually relented, and left the grounds in order for them to be there for their daughters, even if they were old and strong enough to take care of themselves, but that didn't stop the maternal instincts to keep them protected and reassure them about everything being fine.

"It's odd, isn't it?"

Turning around, Naruto saw that Ozpin was making his way over to him, using his cane as a walking stick, but Naruto knew better, he knew that was the remnants of his staff from centuries ago, his posture was also completely different than that of what people normally see from him, instead of being rather laid back and aloof, his posture was that of a warrior, from someone who was used to fighting, and someone who was used to seeing death and war.

"What is? The school being completely empty barring us and Kuruma?" Naruto questioned, fiddling around with Amber's weapon and trying to figure out its uses and shifts. Weapons these days were too convoluted for someone like him, why couldn't weapons be normal and don't have any fancy shifts?

"I suppose that is one." Ozpin stated, coming to a stop beside Naruto, who couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious about his height next to him, Ozpin was massive compared to him, "However, I am thinking along the lines of us fighting again, just not as enemies, but as people facing the same goal." He pointed out, his eyes focused on the landing point of the academy grounds.

"Yes, I suppose that is weird." Naruto agreed, nodding his head slightly at that statement.

"Remember, if you want to solidify the image of you being Amber, she was able to create powerful gusts of wind and blasts of fire from her staff, and her Maiden powers allowed her to levitate off the ground, along with producing powerful blasts of wind, freeze items and manipulate the weather to bring lightning down. I'm not sure of her other abilities other than her being rather skilled in hand-to-hand combat." Ozpin pointed out, giving a few tips for Naruto to use when he was in his disguise, and hopefully, it worked and they could have the Fall Maiden powers back where it belonged.

"Right." Naruto said, taking note of the powers she had, and it was quiet versatile in range and in close quarter combat, he could also guess that the staff could be used as a blunt weapon if it came to be.

It was a moment of silence before they both looked up, having heard something in the air just beyond Beacon's grounds, and what they saw, it was definately an aircraft coming towards them when they shouldn't be, "That's her, it also seems she brought someone else with her." Naruto stated, having sensed them as he focused on that aircraft within the sky.

"Right. So, shall we meet them? I believe that we can limit their options by being outdoors where it is more open." Ozpin suggested, although he didn't wait for a reply before jumping off the roof they were on, with his body being surrounded by a rather bright greenish field of energy before slamming into the ground, the sheer force of the power and drop making a crater where he landed.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto concentrated, making sure that he could remember Amber, all the way down to the smallest details on her body and clothing, and in a small plume of smoke, Naruto's figure changed to Amber's figure.

He looked down on the ground, and smirking slightly, he grabbed the staff and gave it a little twirl, trying to find some comfortability with using such a weapon. Jumping down from the roof as well, he manipulated small pools of air around him to make it look like he was merely levitating down to the ground and landed a couple of feet beside Ozpin, to make his case even greater, he used a small visual genjutsu to make it seem like he had the Maiden powers active.

So now, they both stood at the ready, waiting for the enemy to land on the ground, neither of them having had to fight for sometime, and neither were willing to back down.

* * *

Up in the airship, Cinder was flying the aircraft, she wasn't exactly being stealthy with it either, flying in the middle of the day and most likely having caught the attention of anyone in the academy grounds, it wasn't like she was a stealthy person, in this case however, she had someone to help her with making her way through the grounds, and that person was the partner in crime and the person who saves Roman's ass multiple times a week; Neopolitan, or Neo for short... which is always the case.

Speaking of Neo, she was patiently waiting, playing around on the scroll that she had in one hand, and in definately wasn't her own either, as she was trying to guess the password in, her other hand was occupied with fiddling around with a rather odd and crude necklace, one that looked to have a fang with a piece of string placed through it.

She liked having the challenge of guessing random peoples passwords on their scrolls, before she eventually gave up and made herself appearing as the person with her illusions to unlock it via the eyescanner option.

Neo is a rather diminuitive girl, only standing at a height of 4'10, even with high heels on, Neo, themed after Neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. While sometimes altered via illusion for disguise, her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Her natural eye color changes between brown, pale pink and white, and they can alternate coloration in differing combinations, which could also display her emotions clearer depending on the combination. Currently, they were both brown, showing that she was bored of doing what she was doing.

She wears a white tail jacket with a pink interior, button and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

Resting just behind her, leaning against the headrest of the co-pilots seat was her weapon of choice, which at first glance might look like a ordinary umbrella, but it had a hidden blade at the top which blends in with the color scheme of the multi-colored umbrella.

It was rather silent in the aircraft, with the only sounds being made from the large engines that were humming and thrumming with power to keep the aircraft in the air, along with the near silent noises of exhaling coming from Cinder and Neo.

It was always awkward being alone with Neo, as she was a mute she was always silent, and always replying in forms of gestures or slight hand movements. However, to make up for her silence, she was a powerful fighter with an even scarier semblance to go along with it, which made her the perfect 'partner' in this sort of thing. Nothing needed to be spoken about right now anyway, with Cinder having already run through the objective twice, once when they had their little meeting with Roman yesterday, and once today before they got into the airship.

Cinder decided to be extra nice and allow Neo full freedom during this little mission, as long as it doesn't hinder herself during the process.

Seeing Beacon's grounds coming ever so closer, her heart raced, getting her adrenaline pumping for the upcoming fight or fights that she had. Even the annoyance of the momentary shots of pain that were racing through her body seemed to dim, and, if that was the case, that meant that either the Fall Maiden had either awoken and was getting treated or was walking around, and probably feeling the same pain as her, which made it easier for her to deal with.

She knew that Ozpin had to know somehow, maybe from that pesky drunkard that stopped her the first time around, so once he saw her appear on the grounds, meant that it was either going to be on lockdown, which would make it even more fun to break through the barriers and made it much more enjoyable for her when she took what she deserved.

Letting a rather dangerous smirk to grace her face, Cinder's eyes shone with greed. She licked her lips in anticipation at what was to come, maybe she could even play dirtier and use some hostages to get what she wanted quicker... the possibilities were endless when they were in a crowded school.

* * *

As soon as the aircraft landed, it was obvious that the False Maiden and whoever she brought along with her knew of their presence, as they were literally a few feet away from the landing pad for the aircrafts.

So as the aircraft touched down, Ozpin and Naruto - who was still disguised as Amber - saw that the aircraft was a little scratched up, along with Ozpin noting that it was an older model of Mistraltan design, one that had been out of use due to upgraded technology for a few years, so that was another give away that this was indeed a rogue airship - if they didn't know that already.

As the doors to the aircraft opened up, two women jumped out of their seats, with the passenger being the quickest to do so, and it was clear that she wasn't the False Maiden, although, she did look like she loved a brand of ice-cream a bit to much going by her color scheme for her hair, eyes and even clothing, however, her eyes showed confusion as they landed on Ozpin and Naruto, before they eventually hardened and a small, yet irritable smirk made its way onto her features.

It wasn't long after the rather short and petite woman jumped from the passenger door when the False Maiden made herself known, walking the front of the aircraft and placing a hand on her hip as she gazed at them both. A spark of anger being spotted in her eyes as they landed on the disguised Naruto.

"So, I would welcome you to Beacon, however, I see that you are not welcome here." Ozpin calmly stated, holding his cane in front of him with both hands, almost leaning on it.

"That's a shame, isn't it." Cinder mock replied, holding a hand to her chest while Neo merely rolled her eyes at that statement, "I'm here for two things, and two things only, and that's-" Cinder begun, before her eyes left the form of Ozpin before traveling to the disguised Naruto, where she licked her lips at the thought of the power that she stole not that long ago being with her fully, and the pain finally being gone, "-you, along with the relic that is hidden in these very grounds."

"That is not happening. You have to go through us to reach the relic, and you will not get that power, in fact, you will be returning it to its rightful owner." Ozpin stated, moving forward ever so slightly, a slight green glow surrounding his cane.

From the faint green glow surrounding his weapon, it felt like the pressure in the air became a whole lot thicker and denser than what it was before.

"But, I am it's rightful owner, and I am not leaving until I have it all, even if it means killing everyone here to get it." Cinder said, wanting to place that underlying threat and try to amplify the effect of the need to protect the others in the ground.

However, much to her irritation, Ozpin merely chuckled at her threat, "I'm sorry, but I had information of you're arrival, so in doing so, made every student, staff member and fellow professor's away to their home city or town. This is between us, as my duty as Headmaster of this school, and from the true Fall Maiden to stop you, and from your little guest." Ozpin's voice was gradually becoming more hardened as his little speech went on, even going as far to taunt the little ice-cream themed girl, who didn't look pleased what so ever.

"Well, it seems we have reached an impasse." Cinder stated rather mockingly, her voice dripping with an undertone of annoyance, yet some mirth was also heard within her voice.

"Indeed, we have." Ozpin said, the grip on his cane tightening and his muscles tensing, however, he wouldn't disadvantage himself with the first move for the battle yet to come, briefly glancing towards the disguised Naruto, he quickly gestured with his head, "Run. I'll deal with this and meet up with you." Ozpin commanded, unknown to the False Maiden and her little lackey, Ozpin did plan this from the start, with him starting with the False Maiden and tiring her down and leading her into a trap, where Naruto would then capatilise on it.

Nodding his head, Naruto gave one last smirk at the False Maidens direction and sprinting off, manipulating the wind around him to make his velocity higher and thus making him faster as a result.

It left a rather comical dust outline of his disguised form, that eventually faded, leaving behind a curious Neo and a rather annoyed Cinder.

Glancing at Neo, but not fully taking her eyes off of the Headmaster, she quickly gave the command to Neo, "Follow her! Don't lose track of her, and keep her alive." Cinder exclaimed, anger lacing her voice and her hands igniting on fire with the help of the Maiden powers as a large column of air was starting to form around her.

Nodding her head, Neo's eyes shifted color once again, this time, both of them being pink, and she bolted, following the path that her target took.

In a blink of an eye, the only people that remained in the area was Ozpin and Cinder, both of them staring each other down. One gaze filled with confidence and the other was filled with arrogance and anger.

"Well, now that they are out of the way, tell me; what is Salem up to?" Ozpin questioned, the green glow surrounding his body becoming brighter and filled with fluctuating energy levels.

"That, is none of your business." Cinder exclaimed, putting her hands in front of her and blasting out a large torrent of flames, making a rather harsh orangish-red hue around the area.

Seeing this, he used the cane and swiped to his left, and the flames died down, into mere embers that fell harmlessly around him, "Your choice." He merely stated, before launching at a speed most would find untraceable, causing a small shockwave to expel from the area around them.

The fight between Headmaster and the False Maiden started. A fight in which one of the creators would have to fight his creation, with the outcome resting on a knifes edge.

* * *

As Naruto was running towards the area he felt most comfortable in, and that was in an area that was surrounded by trees and nature, as fighting in that type of enviroment had become muscle memory and felt most at home for him.

However, as he was running, one small thing was nagging in his mind, and that was the way that the small ice-cream themed girl was sending him glances when they were having that little confrontation. It was creepy in a way, like she was looking at someone and trying to jog her memory, or maybe trying her best to figure him out.

_'Did she see through the disguise? If that was the case, why was she looking at me like she met me before?'_ Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he continued to jump from branch to branch, making his way deeper into the rather vast and beautiful garden that Beacon owned. It wasn't like the ones that you would find around the school, this particular garden was for those who loved anything to do with nature, which was why it was called the 'Nature Walk' as most students would say.

With his breathing near silent, despite how much running and jumping he had been doing, it was just a testament to how much muscle memory and movements he had perfected during his time as a shinobi back in his home world, where doing some excercise such as this was absolutely nothing when it came to his stamina.

Sure, he might be a bit rusty when it came to fighting, but at least he had the stamina and strength to back it up so he could learn and relearn as he went on. One of the many advantages of being a shinobi and being a Jinchuriki, you had stamina for days, along with having chakra to help along with that.

He strained his ears to keep an ear out for anyone that was chasing him, however, from the amount of silence that was pursuing him, he had to guess that either she was still far behind him, or in the scenario that seemed the least likely, she left him and was doing something else.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him, which made him come screeching to a halt in sheer shock.

Standing in front of him was the small ice cream themed girl that was with the False Maiden, leaning on her umbrella and resting against the branch that he was about to jump on, looking at him with a curious expression and her eyes turning from pink and brown to white and pink, however, as he couldn't speak as he didn't want to risk having this girl mention that he was only a disguise and not the real target, he simply got Amber's staff out and gave it a little twirl, hoping to put some fear and doubt into the girls mind.

He blinked in confusion and was automatically on guard when he saw the girl put both hands in the air in a non-threatening manner, before her eyes both changed to the color white, and she was giving him some sort of soft look. Taking her umbrella and showing the pointed blade hidden at the top, she quickly gestured for him to jump down and follow her, complying with her request, Naruto landed down on the ground and watched as the ice-cream themed girl twirled her umbrella around before slashing at the bark of the tree.

Confused as to what she was doing, he was about to question it and give away that he was not the target, however, he saw a few words becoming clearer in the bark, in all of its scratchy and rather poor glory.

_'Drop disguise'_

Opening and closing his mouth much like a fish, he was left stunned with how someone could see past the illusion he had over himself, the only way that someone could do that is if they knew he wasn't the real person he was copying or if her semblance was either illusions themselves or having the ability to not get fooled by mere mental tricks.

Sighing to himself, he allowed his disguise to drop, not seeing the point in keeping it up anymore if she knew about it. For all he knew, she would go back towards the False Maiden and relay the information that she found about his disguise, "Fine. You happy now?" He questioned, once the light plumes of smoke disappeared, revealing his true form and body to the short girl.

A simple nod of the head and the smallest of smiles gracing the girls face was the only answer he recieved.

"Are you mute? Or are you just not wanting to talk?" He questioned again, feeling a little annoyed at the girl not verbally replying to his questions. He saw as the girl gestured by lifting her index finger, meaning that the first part he guessed was correct, "Oh, sorry." He apologised.

The girl merely waved him off, before she skipped up towards him, leaving her umbrella behind, but his guard was still up in case of a surprise attack, but quickly reading her emotions to know as an incentive of what was to come, he was confused when he felt the emotions coming from her; joy, happiness and a sense of relief. It was odd, he had never seen this girl before, so he didn't understand why she was like this and why her emotions were like that.

As she came up to him, he was now fully aware of how short she really was, even with her wearing heels, she was still only up to his mid-chest region, meaning that he had to look down at her, and she had to crane her neck upwards to look at his face.

He had to fight the urge to slap himself when he saw her eyes shift once again, she made sure to keep her eye contact with him, and didn't allow his eyes to wander with her next trick, because looking back at him, were a set of familiar eyes, ones that he missed so much.

A pair of pupil-less, light brown eyes staring at him with all the love in the world.

_'No... Anko?'_ He questioned himself, his mind was racing with different jumbled thoughts. He thought that it was hard to be around Velvet and Glynda, as he could now see the similarities between themselves and their 'past lives'.

With Velvet, she had the thoughtfulness and the shy and meek nature of Hinata, she had the entire thing of her not wanting to hurt others unless she had to defend herself. She even had a thing for healing others, although, that was only known between himself and her team. He had also seen her semblance, where she could make hard-light copies of weapons she had taken photos of and use them as her own for a set amount of time, she even had the flexibility like Hinata did.

Glynda, well, she had the attitude of Tsunade, she had the small habbits of Tsunade to rub her temples when she was annoyed - the exact same way that Tsunade did - and she wanted to see the students that she taught succeed in life, but in doing so, played the role of the strict and harsh teacher, she was even strong in her own way, with making others terrified of her when she entered a room or when she used her telekenetic semblance.

Though, with Glynda, he didn't know if she had a gambling problem, the drinking problem or had the absurd amount of bad luck when it came to making guesses or taking bets like Tsunade did, but he was still certain that she held a small fraction of Tsunade's soul within her own soul.

Now, seeing that there might be third person who he knew in the previous world in this one, no matter how diluted the soul was, it was challenging. He didn't know how reincarnation or soul movement worked once someone has passed away, but he was sure that having three people that he has met have those souls, the chances should be astronomically low.

"Do you... remember anything else?" He questioned, a small underlying tone of hope making itself known in her voice.

She blinked, her eyes staying the same color as she pulled out a piece of string from underneath her clothing and showed it to Naruto, where his breath hitched once again.

While it was rather simple, but it was a feature or item that Anko had on all the time from his memory. What she pulled out was a rather simple and rather crude necklace, one that had a snake fang that was held by the string. However, before he could look at it further, she suddenly gestured with her free hand to him, "You, remember me? The soul gave you that memory?" He asked, relatively stunned that something so diluted could lead to something like that being remembered, even if the person had never seen him before.

Nodding her head with a small smile on her face, the girl suddenly jumped up onto Naruto's shoulders and rested her head upon the top of his head, idly playing with a few strands of the spiky hair, her smile still present on her face as her eyes both changed to pink.

_'Maybe... maybe coming into contact with something important to the soul will help with remembering vague details or specific memories tied to the person._' He thought to himself, that was the only logical way that something like that could happen, at least, in his mind.

Unless the Brother Gods decided to mess with him even more than the curse that he already had when it comes to forming bonds.

_**BOOM**_

The sudden explosion that occured behind him, in the area where Ozpin was last with the False Maiden broke him out of his thoughts, quickly turning on his heel, he saw that a large fireball that was tinted with hints of green was floating up in the air, almost like an inferno just broke out. Naruto could tell that the False Maiden had focussed on the element of fire, considering that fireball was oozing with both Ozma's magic, along with the power of the Maiden fueling it.

"Ozma." He whispered out, hoping that he was alright. Even if his bond wasn't all that strong with him, he still didn't want him to die without cause. Even if he will reincarnate, there is no telling when that will come to be.

Gently plucking the girl from his shoulders, he set her down on the ground, almost chuckling at the pout she had on her face as she was taken from her little perch, "So... are you still with her, or are you going to be on our side, now that you found me?" He asked, looking at the girl, preparing to face her, even if she was a reincarnation of someone he knew, she was still on the enemies side.

The girl merely smiled, and pointed to him, before gesturing to where the explosion came from and acting all high and mighty, much like the False Maiden was doing before he took off, it was then the ice-cream themed girl pretended to gag.

Chuckling lightly at the rather odd charade, Naruto disguised himself as Amber again. He was about to head off in the other direction and join in on the fight, before he looked back over towards the petite girl, "May I know your name, now that you are on our side?" He asked, his voice more feminine in tone, but he doubted that it was the voice of Amber.

She blinked a few times, before she grabbed her umbrella and showed him the handle of it, where her name was embroided in a odd pinkish-white color, "Neo?" He questioned, getting a nod from the petite girl, "I see. Be safe, and I'll see you around." That was all he said before in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Neo watched in the distance, knowing that she probably wasn't even tracking his correct position anymore, before she leaned back a little and smiled, clutching at the snake fang necklace she had.

She knew that things were going to be different now, and now, she didn't know whether to be loyal to Roman anymore, or be loyal to Naruto, who was with her in the past, even before Roman was, even if it was in short memories and fragmented dreams that were too vague to make out. Even then, she could still see the surprise in his eyes, even the slight undertones of care and love in his voice.

With her dwelling in her memories, she slammed herself against the tree that she marked earlier, before shattering into many different pieces of glass.

* * *

Fighting against another living being after so long was definately a slight mistake that Ozpin made, he was so used to fighting the mindless beasts of Grimm that he had forgotten that having another living being to fight against had a whole other set of challenges. They could adapt, they could counter attack, and most of all, they had powers that the Grimm did not; mind games and simple sleight of hands to put something in their favor.

He was glad that he had centuries worth of muscle memory to aid him in this fight, otherwise, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he would have been overrun by the power of the angered False Maiden. While an angry person did leave many openings which could lead to counter attacks from the person they were fighting, she was using this to her advantage, using every possible counter that he did and countered them herself with manipulating small air columns around her, even using her the manipulated fire energy and superheating the air column, basically making it a moving tornado of fire.

He also had to take into consideration that she was most likely working for Salem, and who knows what Salem might have done to her, if she was sent out on this mission, then she must have taken some precautions and gave it to the False Maiden, and that was why he was being careful when attacking close range.

Leaving someone isolated for so long could only lead to bad things happening to the mind of said person, especially a person who had been cursed with immortality. With time on her side and the ability to never die, she could experiment with things, and use those results and replicate them into a human body. She could have possibly made a super-human.

"See what happens... when I don't get what I want... Ozpin?" Cinder panted out, her normally pristine and flawless body was littered with bruises - especially around her midriff, where her clothes had been ripped and torn - and had small blood splatters on her arms from where she had been sliced with sharp bits of magic.

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he managed to heave himself to his knees, using his cane as some sort of makeshift leaning item, already feeling the burn from having to use muscles that haven't been used so thoroughly in years, "I do, but that doesn't make my decision any different." He uttered out, his body straining from his ever lowering magic reserves and that was taking a small toll on his body, "It doesn't matter whether I perish here, Amber will be safe, and she will finish the job and reclaim the powers for herself."

The simple way he spoke of that, he was ready to die in this battle if it meant that Naruto could finish it, and in the process, returning the powers to its rightful owner. It didn't matter to him anyway, he would only reincarnate in due time.

Shaking her head at that statement, which only ruffled her tangled and messy hair even further, she glared at Ozpin's form, feeling a pit of annoyance forming within her at the fact that he still wouldn't budge from a losing battle, "You know, if oyou weren't my enemy, I would commend you." She spoke out, inching ever so closer to Ozpin, her heels making clicking noise along the broken pavement of the courtyard, "However, since you are my enemy, that isn't the case."

As she was taunting him - something that one should never do near a downed enemy - he saw that Naruto disguised as Amber coming ever closer, but not ever making any sign she was there to bring the False Maiden's attention. Steeling his nerves, he knew what he had to do now, he needed to wait for a perfect opportunity to strike, and seeing how she is rather arrogant, he knew that it was coming, but he needed to time it, otherwise, it would be goodnight for this life.

Discreetly moving his hand out, he grabbed a piece of shrapnel, which use to be some of the pavement, which was now charred and broken, but still held a sharpened point to it, he clenched his fist around it, making sure to hide it from her sight.

Picking up the remains of the sword she used earlier, she ignited it using her semblance, shifting and superheating the broken shrapnel and forming it into solid weapon once again, this time, it was a dagger, one that was pure black and had a small reddish shine to it on the serrated blade, "I'm afraid, this is the end for you." She spoke out, almost in a mocking fashion.

Glancing up at Cinder, he saw that she was beginning her motion to swing downwards, the serrated blade dripping with superheated liquid to make the wound either more painful or more surviveable, "No... it is you, who is going down." He uttered before making his move.

_**SCHING**_

Looking down, Cinder's eyes widened as she saw shrapnel stabbed right through her abdomen, she could feel bits of it breaking off withing her body and making the wound even worse, possibly infecting it once it had a clean course through her body. With her eyes gaining even more fire in them, she looked down at Ozpin, bringing her ignited hand - which was now colored in a harsh whitish-orange color with the heat being felt from a few feet away - "You'll... pay for that, with your life! I'll enjoy this." Cinder exclaimed out, ignoring the throbbing pain that was coursing through her body, and using her free hand, she picked up her dagger, which fell to the floor when she got stabbed.

Placing her ignited right hand upon Ozpin's throat, she watched with glee as he squirmed and tried his damned hardest to get loose from her vice-like grip. Her smile widened even further when she saw him drop his cane to use both hands to try and pry hers away, but she wouldn't let him. Bringing the dagger and placing it upon Ozpin's bruised chin, she felt him tense up once the serrated edge was placed on his cheek, "Now... you are in a predicament. It's a shame that Amber isn't here to protect you." She taunted once again, taking pleasure in watching how useless Ozpin was in this situation.

"N-no... w-wrong again." He croaked out, his voice failing him as he felt the ignited hand travel a little lower down on his throat, nearing his voicebox and likely frying it, along with him shivering from the contrast of the cold dagger pressing down into his cheek, breaking the skin and causing blood to be released.

Before Cinder could even realise what he meant by that, she was suddenly blasted away by a powerful gust of wind that came from beside her, the sheer force of the gale extinguished her ignited hand that was around Ozpin's throat and was dislocated in the process.

As the dust of the impact settled down, Cinder basically flopped onto the ground in excruciating pain, her aura was nearly shattered with that last blow. Looking up from her position, she grit her teeth in annoyance as she saw Amber helping up Ozpin and making sure he was alright in the process.

Just seeing Amber alive and kicking was enough to make her mad. The fact that the 'failed' mission was still a rather sore point for her, as she had never failed a mission before since joining Salem, and for the fact that she was also the cause of her pain being felt in her body, both wound wise and power wise was just another reason that her temper was flaring, "You..." She groaned out in pain as she brought herself to her knees, gritting her teeth in pain as her dislocated hand was flaring with pain.

So she decided to fix it. Placing her hand down at an angle, Cinder pushed down with all her might, it was uncomfortable at first, but the reward for doing so was so much greater.

_**CRUNCH**_

"Ahhh." The massive sigh of relief that Cinder did after she snapped her hand back into place, which made a very loud and uncomfortable crunching noise would have sent shivers down peoples spines, however, Naruto and Ozpin were not like most people, that had their far share of doing things like that in the past in a life or death situation, "So, I see that Neo failed her mission in weakening you. Such a shame, it seems that she wasn't as good as Roman said she was." She spoke out, not at all bothered for the fact that Neo might have been killed during her failed mission.

Naruto had to grit his teeth, while he might not seen her skills first hand of this life, it still was someones soul that he knew, someone who he had bonded to in the past due to their status' in their old village. So hearing someone belittle someone who was precious to him in the past and not even caring if she was killed or hurt really set him off, but he had to stay in character of Amber and not speak out and most likely give away the fact he wasn't Amber.

He had a feeling that she would notice it quickly, thus making her target of attack different or after he killed her, she would think of someone else that wasn't Amber, maybe another colleague of hers.

Looking over to Ozpin, he gestured with his head to sit by further away, so he wouldn't be in a position where he could be attacked and possibly injured more. He made sure to stand in the middle, standing before Ozpin and protecting him in case the False Maiden decided to throw a cheap shot at him, but that wasn't the case, all of her attention and anger was being directed at him - or at Amber in this case.

"So, do you really think you can handle a rematch? By the very one that took your power?" Cinder taunted with a rather irritating smirk on her face as she took a few steps away from her crash sight. Being met with a resounding silence coming from her target, Cinder continued on, thinking that she was winning the mind games with her target, "A shame, the silent treatment. No last words before you die, and the rest of your power comes to me?" Making her point known, she even went as far to ignite her hand once again, not even flinching as the flames licked at her skin.

Her entire body was basically glowing, either through the sweat she worked up fighting Ozpin and from the light of the flames reflecting off of her skin. She was basically making her self a candle at this point. A very dangerous candle that liked to taunt and kill people.

Normally, Naruto went against killing, but once he stepped into this fight, he knew that he was going to kill her. Not only had she nearly killed Amber, but she fractured her soul in a sense due to half of the Maiden power being stuck between two people, and who knows how many people she had hurt or possibly killed using this power.

A power that was meant to bring peace and harmony, instead, it was being used as a weapon by this woman to get what she wanted, no matter the price.

"Hmm, I see." Cinder spoke out, preparing herself as she saw Amber give her staff a little twirl, before pointing one end at her, while the other was facing downward.

Taking the first move, Cinder solidifies the dust particles around her, and creating two short swords in which she grabs in reverse grip, before using bursting at Naruto with a burst of speed using the flames as a pushing force.

Seeing this, Naruto brought the staff up in a horizontal parry, before manipulating the wind around it to make it more durable.

_**CLANG**_

Without missing a beat, Naruto activated the white crystal at the bottom of the staff and unleashed a powerful gust of wind, which carried him forward, before manipulating the air around Cinder, basically increasing the resistance she was experiencing and making it near impossible to move. He then ignited the red crystal, which coated the head of the staff in flames that were burning a harsh red color.

Bringing the staff down for an overhead swing, he watched with an amused smirk as Cinder tried desperately to back away, but couldn't thanks to the increased resistance that was being placed on her body. Her eyes widened as she saw the staff coming down on her with frieghtening speed. She could only brace herself for the coming impact.

_**SLAM**_

The force of the impact was so great that Cinder was brought to the ground headfirst, basically imprinting onto the ground. Cinder was lucky that she didn't die from it, the final remains of her aura took that hit and now, she had none left to rely upon if she got hit.

"Is she dead?" Ozpin asked, making his way up towards Naruto, who finally dropped his disguise of being Amber.

Shaking his head, Naruto quickly turned Cinder over onto her back, so her beaten and bloodied body was face-up. Placing two fingers gently on her jugular vein, he waited for a moment without making any movement, feeling a slow pulse, he pulled back and stood up, "No. Just knocked out." He replied to Ozpin, before taking a glance at his condition.

He looked to be in some form of pain, he had a few bruises starting to swell on his cheeks, and from the looks of it, he had a couple of gashes on his arms and some tattered remains of his torn sleeves besically stuck on his skin from the sweat and heat from the battle he was in. He also looked to be missing a couple of strands of hair, with some singe markings being seen on certain parts of his head, somehow, his glasses were still on and looked to be perfectly fine.

His clothes had definately seen better days, most parts of his outfit had been singed or just slashed through with her weapons. It wasn't all that bad, but he would definately need a new outfit, otherwise, people might get the wrong ideas about him.

"What are you going to do now?" He questioned, leaning against his cane so he could relieve some of the pain that his muscles were experiencing.

"Simple." Naruto answered, "I'm going to kill her, and return the Maiden powers to Amber, who they rightfully belong to at the moment."

Nodding his head at the answer, he just needed to know something, "How are you going to be certain that it returns to Amber?"

Chuckling at that statement, Naruto already had something planned to make sure that it worked out in the end, "Easy. I trap her in her mind with her worst fear, whatever it may be and replace the person who she fears the most and make it Amber." He stated, before adding on, "Think of it as a never-ending nightmare, but you can feel everything, and your mind eventually crumbles to accept whatever is happening as real."

He knew that he would be using a knock-off version of the Tsukiyomi from the Uchiha clan, and it wouldn't be as effective, but it will still work, it all depends on the targets sheer will and tenacity.

"So... how long will that take?" Ozpin questioned, shivering at the effects of the thing that Naruto would do, and he was glad that didn't happen to him when they had their fight centuries ago... maybe it was a new thing he came up with during his isolation.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto looked over his shoulder at looked Ozpin directly in the eyes, "I don't know. it depends on the targets will and how long they can hold on in the never ending nightmare. Once it has taken hold of the target, it will become noticeable, that is when we kill her, so we know for certain that Amber is the correct target." Naruto stated, before walking over towards the beaten, bloodied and bruised form of Cinder, and kneeling down next to her head.

Placing his hand upon her mind, he used his abilities to connect to the heart of her, momentarily flinching at how dark and how selfish her desires were, before digging even deeper, looking for her deepest and darkest fears, _'So, that is your biggest fear? To feel powerless and not in control.' _With that being found out, Naruto's hand soon was consumed in a dark red energy with black wisps embering off and into the air.

In a blink of an eye, Cinder's body was surrounded by the exact same glow, before her body started to spasm out, her face grimacing in despair and even flashes of fear carving out into her features, "It is done. Take her to Amber's vault and place her in a stasis chamber. It is only a matter of time now." He spoke out suddenly, standing up from his position.

Complying with his little demand, Ozpin hefted Cinder up and over his shoulder, making sure that his grip on her was secure, before looking back over his shoulder and looking at Naruto, "What are you going to do now?" He couldn't help but question.

"To fix this place up from the damage, then find Kurama and I'll see from there." He answered, before a few plumes of smoke errupted around him, and half a dozen clones were near him, "You know what to do." He spoke to the clones, getting nods from them before they disappeared in blurs, getting ready for the tasks a head of them.

* * *

As Cinder woke up, she instantly knew something was wrong, she found herself in a dark space with nothing but herself in it and no noise, barring her breathing. She knew that this shouldn't be the case as she was just facing off against Amber.

"Cinder, Cinder, Cinder, oh how far you have fallen." A female voice spoke out in a condescending tone, although it was layered slightly, making her look around to see where the voice was, but she couldn't find it, and it sounded familiar to her, "To have taken the gift that was meant to bring peace and harmony, but instead using it for your own gain."

This time, pinpointing where the voice was coming from caused Cinder to swivel her head, somehow not injuring her head in the process, and what she saw horrified her.

She saw Amber, sitting upon a rather luscious bed, and wearing something that would be considered lewd or flat out domineering, with latex covering most of her body and even having a whip on the bedside table that had formed from out of nothing.

Violently flinching back, Cinder tried to stand up, only to find herself chained to something, instead, she opted to try and raise her hands, and she found the exact same thing happening, that she couldn't even move her hands up past her head, and could only go as far to her shoulder height. Becoming more and more frieghtened, Cinder tried to use her powers to escape, trying to superheat the chains that were on her body, maybe even using the Maiden powers to escape.

It only made things worse when she couldn't feel anything. Absolutely nothing.

No aura, no semblance, and definately no Maiden powers. She felt naked, even though she still had clothing on her body, which didn't help that much because she was shivering so much out of fear, she was surprised that she hadn't whimpered like a lowly dog yet.

"As you can tell, you have nothing, and tied down, I can do whatever I please with you, and there is nothing you can do about it... _Cindy_." The way that Amber said it, slowly making her way over to the chained woman and having this domineering aura about her, while gently running the whip down the side of Cinder's face made everything worse.

"No... please no." Cinder couldn't help but whine out, her heart beating a mile a minute as she tried to do anything to escape this... whatever it was, no matter what she tried, she just couldn't. It felt like her energy was just leaving her body.

"No just won't cut it. It's not like you stopped when others wanted you to. No, this is your punishment, and you are going to be taught what it means to be sorry." Amber said slowly, making more words pronounced as she licked her cherry red lips, smirking as she saw the effect it had on the chained woman, who looked nothing like the seductive femme fatale, but of someone who had just woken up from a nightmare.

All sweaty, scared and equally jumpy.

It truly was going to be torture for Cinder, and she couldn't even escape it until her mind snapped and she became useless physically.

**END CHAPTER**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, like I said earlier, I am losing motivation fast when it comes to this story and some others. Don't know why, just not feeling it as much as I did, but I will push through it to complete the final couple of chapters of this story.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite, along with checking out my other stories.**

**Due to popular demand, Summer and Ruby now have a story that is waiting in the wings, however, I can't think of anything that can really go with them, except for maybe Food Play (Maybe y'all can help me, once again, majority wins).**

**Also, now that I have thought about it, I have decided to allow the villain girls to have a chance at having a story for a little Shota Naruto all to themselves.**

**Salem will be the main pairing for one of the stories, so choose the kinks/fetishes that could be in the story.**

**Neo, Cinder and Emerald will all be together for that one story, as those girls do have things that work together for the story if some fetishes/kinks are implemented with the help of Emerald's semblance and Neo's semblance, along with Cinder's already seductive and rather domineering nature.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Hey, welcome back to one of the final chaptes of this story. Sorry if the quality of the writing/story is getting lower, it's just that I am losing motivation to write this story, but I don't want to give it up as it is so close to being complete. Anyway, this is chapter 12 of 14, meaning that it is getting very close to the end.**

**Currently, my motivation is so poor that I can only write like 150 words a day... maybe 500 if I am lucky. :/**

**What you can see in this chapter; a little conversation between Weiss and Willow, then some Willow screen time for the story, and then it will be Naruto being with Velvet and having some time together.**

**Don't forget to leave some suggestions for the kinks/fetishes that could be included OR excluded from the mini-series, that will start dropping late next month.**

**Stories that I am still deciding on the Kinks/Fetishes, I will also put down how I will expect it to be. (Lighthearted, Moderate, Not for Most Readers, etc)**

**Rose Family (Summer and Ruby Rose) - Lighthearted (Nothing too serious kink/fetish wise, meaning nothing extreme such as scat or heavy watersports)**

**Schnee Family (Willow, Winter and Weiss) - Mature (More open to kinks/fetishes barring the extreme ones. Watersports is allowed, however, nothing too extreme about it. Golden Showers at most)**

**Salem - Mature and nipping at the line for NfMR (Kinks and Fetishes will be open and can be whatever, but it won't be included as much due to its moderate overall rating)**

**Villainesses (Cinder, Emerald and Neo) - NfMR / Not for Most Readers (Much like Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, anything goes for this story, no matter what type of sexual kink or fetish it is. Gotta have something for the Villainess girls to have, as they are villains.)**

**Remember \- Everything will be about what the MAJORITY vote for. It may come to something and the kink/fetish you didn't want was included due to the majority voting for it or not stating they don't want it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Weiss Schnee was back in Atlas, which she wasn't all that pleased about, since she would rather be back at Beacon, however, Ozpin's orders were final as he was the headmaster, and if he said something potentially dangerous was going to be happening in the next couple of days, then it was the right thing to do and leave and not have themselves placed at risk of getting injured, or worse; killed.

It was nice of him to bring in different airships of the different continents to allow people of that continent to go straight home from Beacon without having to go through other stops first. She even heard that the students who didn't live with their parents or were orphaned from a young age were given a couple of days of safety in one of the many hotels in Vale.

It was nice to know that Ozpin and the other staff were considerate enough to think that far for everybody, even if they weren't there to become hunters or huntresses, merely being at Beacon for a higher quality education.

Ozpin even went as far to contact her family to get her personalised transport to take her home.

Well... it wasn't exactly home.

Her mother - who Naruto somehow knew - was a... less than savory mother, with her drinking wine every day when she could and being in the family garden all the time, leaving her children to rely on each other. Weiss herself would be in that state if she was married to anyone who acted like her father or even Whitley.

Both were less than caring and always thought of themselves and or cared only about money, along with trying to become the person with the most power in Atlas or Mantle. At least Whitley was somewhat better than her father, as he was basically groomed to take her fathers position when he was of age, even if she was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She had a feeling that something would be happening in the near future about that.

Growing up with this family that looked to be breaking apart further and further each day, Winter was always there for her growing up. Even if she was the older sister with lots more responsibilities, she still considered her a mother, or more like a second mother to her.

So, it was rather surprising to get a scroll call one day from her mother saying that the divorce that she filed a few years ago had finally been authorised, allowing her to leave the marriage with Jacques and to be free from the horrible marriage. The cost for Willow was that she lost custody of Whitley, to make things worse, she couldn't even see him until he hit the age of 17, where by law, every child becomes an adult, and considering he was only 10, that was a long time she couldn't see him.

While that part was more on a neutral scale for Weiss, as she didn't love Whitley, but also didn't hate him, it was still sad to know that he would be under the thumb of Jacques for that long, and who knows what will happen to him after being directly under his thumb for seven more years.

She was also told that Willow had to pay a monetary compensation, how much she didn't know as her mother wouldn't tell her, but she had a feeling that part only came in due to how much influence Jacques had with the higher ups in society, so he would have milked it for all its worth.

_'Still. I'm glad he is gone.'_ Weiss thought to herself, looking at herself in the mirror, only wearing pale blue undergarments. She held two outfits, one in each hand and she kept on switching which article of clothing would cover her body, trying to see which one would suit her most.

She shot a nasty glance down at her own chest, not understanding why it was so small compared to her teams chest sizes. Even Ruby, who was two whole YEARS younger than her, still had a larger chest size than her.

She was not jealous per se, she was just a little self-conscious about it. Especially with how openly Yang flaunts her melons about in the dorm room and by wearing clothing which seem to be a few sizes too small for her.

_**KNOCK**_

"Weiss, dear?"

"Come in, mother." Weiss answered, her voice raised a little since the door to her room was a bit further away from her body length mirror.

Hearing the door opened, Weiss glanced in the mirror and saw that her mother had entered her room, and closed the door behid her seeing her daughters state of dress.

While it was just them, she didn't want any of the maids or butlers see her youngest daughter in this state of dress.

Turning around to face her mother, she briefly took in her form, seeing if anything had changed about her since she left for Beacon a few months ago. She didn't, she still looked the same, although, she did look less tipsy and more sober for once.

Willow is a tall and fair-skinned woman with slate-blue eyes, a few shades darker than her daughters own eye color, she wears her hair in a low ponytail and it hangs over her left shoulder, and has a few curled bangs framing the side of her face. Her attire consists of a white cravat secured by a silver brooch set with a red stone; as well as a light purple jacket with light sleeves, and a wide belt around her waist, all of which was form fitting, revealing some of her curves, yet not displaying that much skin and giving her a bad repuation when she goes out in public.

It might be considered old school in some peoples eyes, but it was simply the way of dressing for people who were rich and were of the higher class society in Atlas.

"Afternoon, mother." Weiss spoke respectfully to her mother. It was still odd to see her so active again and not drowning herself in wine.

"Afternoon. I just wanted to come in and see how everything was going." She said softly as she approached her daughter.

As she got closer, Weiss couldn't pick up on any alcoholic scent, meaning that she hadn't indulged herself with her drinking problem yet. She knew that getting rid of an addiction was hard, but now with Jacques gone, that addiction or pain reliever should be diminishing.

"It's fine. Just finishing packing everything. We got a message from Ozpin saying that classes will start again in a week." Weiss answered, seeing her mother nod her head at that, she quickly continued, "What outfit should I take? This one, or this one?" She asked, gesturing to the outfit that she originally brought to Beacon, which was her thigh-length strapless dress that faded from pale white to a soft pale blue.

She then gestured to her other outfit she was having trouble on deciding, which consists of a white, double-breasted pea coat with black piping, cuffs, and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim, placed on a seat near the mirror, she had a pair of white, thigh-high boots with black heels and had neatly folded a few pairs of lace-topped black stockings.

Willow looked at both outfits with a keen eye, having never really been a part of Weiss' late teenage years since her mental health had taken a plummet when Jacques revealed his true nature in why he married her. So having her daughter ask for what outfit she preferred was heartwarming, and she mentally vowed herself to continue being there for her daughters, and her son... when she had the chance to anyway.

As she continued to look at the differences in outfits she had chosen, she already decided on what one she wanted to wear, she was still her little girl after all, and she didn't want her to be too revealing with her outfit choices all the time. A little variety couldn't hurt anyone, "I choose the second outfit." Willow said, pointing at the outfit that Weiss was currently holding up, "Maybe even lengthen the skirt a little." She added in as a second thought.

Blinking in confusion for the addition her mother added on, she couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Well, because for one, I don't want you to be embarrassed if a gust of wind blows or someone decides to have a peak. Secondly, it would be better in the winter months as you have more covering." She stated, like she was pointing out the obvious with the outfit changes.

Weiss blushed in embarrassment, never really thought about it like that. She could have been giving free shows to what she was wearing if she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nodding her head, blush still on her cheeks she placed the outfit on her bed, making a mental note to get the other outfits and have the work done on them, "Thanks. I will do that." She said, trying her best to get rid of the flush off her cheeks.

Willow nodded her head, glad to know that Weiss was taking into consideration about the slight change in outfit looks, "So, how is Beacon so far?" She inquired, wanting to know of her daughters adventures or stories that she could have on her time at Beacon.

Sighing to herself at that question, Weiss took a seat on her bed, and with Willow pulling a spare chair from the room, she placed it in front of the bed and sat down on it, so she was facing Weiss.

* * *

As Willow walked through the rather large and over the top hallways of the estate, she was feeling many different emotions about the stories and misadventures that Weiss had been part of during her small time at Beacon so far.

She was a little disappointed with how she told of how she acted; like a rather spoilt girl that believed she was better than most, however, it did make her smile when she realised the error of her ways after having a Professor tell her about it and put things into perspective for her.

It also put a smile on her face when she was told about how her team, which was oddly named RWBY and had the leader with the name of Ruby Rose, along with team JNPR that had Pyrrha Nikos on the team. She was glad that Weiss had some good things to say about them... apart from the fact that someone by the name of Jaune Arc repeatedly asked her out in various ways, some more embarrassing and annoying than others.

She did say to keep an eye out on him, not necessarily due to his family lineage - who were like the Schnee's but more on the side of fighting wars or becoming legends in their own ways - but due to his kindhearted nature, saying that he might be a good boyfriend or even husband in the future.

That was if Pyrrha Nikos didn't sink her teeth into him, as the way that she was talking about team JNPR, it sounded like Pyrrha was very interested in Jaune Arc for whatever reason.

However, she wasn't too impressed when Weiss was telling her the time when her and her team went into the city of Vale, and they took on Roman Torchwick, to make things even worse, they were fighting him not only in a crowded area, full of civilians, but also he was fighting in a stolen Atlesian Paladin-290. The fact that he somehow got that without Atlas or any manufacturers noticing was concerning.

Very concerning. She would have to notify James Ironwood about that.

The biggest shock of the story came near the very end, where she was talking about the Grimm invasion that struck at Beacon recently. While that wasn't all that eyebrow raising, after Weiss told her that everyone was forced into their dorms, it was the fact that she said that someone else, not Ozpin nor the Professors took out all the Grimm.

When asking further about who this person was, she shrugged her shoulders but also said that she was mistaken for her.

That set alarm bells ringing through Willow's head. If someone mistook Weiss for herself, then that could be bad.

While she hasn't been all that present in social events or outside in public, it wasn't a lie that she had enemies, from people that she didn't even know or from the suitors that she turned down or her now elderly father turned down. However, trying to act calm and not panic, she asked if she could describe the person or if she knew his name.

What she heard definately did something to her. Something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Happiness and joy.

Not even the finalisation of the divorce made her like this.

**FLASHBACK**

_"So, do you have any description on who it is, or the persons name?" Willow inquired, trying to know who exactly mistook her daughter for her._

_"Well, his name was Naruto, and apparently, Ozpin made him a psychologist for the school, to make it easier for the students who need it either from bad experiences or from the Grimm invasion to ask for help or advice." Weiss answered, a shrug of her shoulders to go along with it. Looking over to her mother, she was a little surprised, and honestly a little shocked to see the look on her face, "Mother?" Weiss questioned, small amounts of concern in her voice._

_Willow's mind was bringing up memories of her childhood, ones she made sure to never forget as those were some of the best memories she ever had. Not counting her children's births or their birthdays... or first words... or steps, "Did... did he have any identifiable features?" She questioned, trying her best to keep the sheer amount of hope she was starting to get out of her voice._

_"Well, he did have whisker-like markings on his cheeks, but doesn't that just mean he is a Faunus? If so, how does he know you, you never mentioned anything about him?" Weiss couldn't help but question her mother about him. The fact that he looked their age made it even more weird._

_Then, she remembered what he said at the lunch table before they left, 'I am older than I look, you know.' If that was the case, then how old was he, and how did he look like he was in his early twenties?_

_"Oh, Weiss, baby." Willow said excitedly, her voice rising significantly, her body was practically vibrating from excitement, "I have told you about him, many times in fact." Seeing her daughers confused facial expression, she couldn't help but deadpan at her, "The book that you used to love reading, 'The Sage and The Kitsune' written by your grandfather?"_

_It took a moment of silence, before Weiss' eyes widened to dinner plate size, her jaw opening and closing in a rather funny imitation of a gold fish. Her jaw clicking shut, she took a breath, before finally answering, "THAT was him! The Sage?"_

_"Indeed." Willow simply said, enjoying the reaction that she got out of Weiss. It would be something she would remember for a long time._

**FLASHBACK END**

Shaking her head of those thoughts and memories, Willow continued her little journey, unable to keep the smile off her face as she did so. It just felt... odd for her to be in such a mood. Maybe it was because she gained such a massive crush on Naruto when she was younger, back in the simpler times and when she and her father used to visit him in the Forever Fall forest whenever they had the spare time.

Opening the door to her rather fancy bedroom that also doubled as her little study area, Willow made her way over towards the desk that was by the far wall of the room.

As she made her way over to the desk, she opened up the top draw and pulled out a small notebook, of which had fancy and sparkly golden letters that spelt out 'Diary' pulling out the swivling chair from its little spot, she took a seat on it, enjoying how she sunk into its soft and comfortable leather.

Deciding to take a trip down memory lane, she opened the little diary and started to carefully read the words she written so long ago, she had to smile and blush in embarrassment at what her younger self did, making those cute little love hearts around his name every so often. She could practically feel the crush through the words she wrote.

Flipping through a couple more pages, it was only then she realised how big of a crush that she actually had on him. While looking back on it now, she could say that it was a childish crush, however, now, reading what she wrote about him, it really was something else.

For Oum's sake, there were little sections and sometimes even pages dedicated to 'visions' and even dreams that she had about him during her puberty times. Where she dreamed of him taking her first kiss, then going on even further as time progressed into taking her first time, and even carrying his kids and giving birth to them, where they would be one happy family.

Sometimes, she wrote down the dreams she had that had differences in them, for example, she had been married to him, and they lived in a cute little hand built cottage in the middle of Forever Fall forest, in a small clearing with plenty of garden space. As she continued reading, she even saw the names of 'Winter' coming up every now and again.

Apparently, she had written down the childrens names in the diary as part of the little 'visions' or dream sections.

She even saw the name Weiss being mentioned a few times.

Sometimes the little segments she wrote down were very explicit and detailed, too much detail for her young teenage self. The only way she could write with that much detail without having done the act of love making was if she had pleasured herself or had wet dreams all about Naruto and the many 'What ifs' of the possible future for them.

"Did... did these names really stick with me... even when I was crushing on Naruto?" She couldn't help but question herself. It was odd, when she was naming her daighters after just giving birth to them, the names just popped into her head. Winter was her favorite season, but Weiss, she had no idea where it came from. The name just popped into her head when she was thinking about it, and since Jacques really didn't care about anything to do with her at that point, he didn't even attempt to change or convince her about another name.

That was why he got to choose Whitley's name. Mainly because she couldn't think of a name, so she let him pick it, and she named the girls so it was his turn to name his child.

But now, seeing the names of Winter and Weiss popping up in the diary in which she wrote when she was a young teen, it really made her question how much being with Naruto and those wet dreams really pushed her forward.

Closing the diary and placing it back in the top draw, Willow got up from her seat and went towards one of the many windowsills in her room, as she did so, she took a small, light gray watering can that had small floral patterns scattered around it and watered the smal bonsai tree. It wasn't very big, but it still added some defining difference in her room.

Now, Willow wasn't much of plant enthusiast, but she did enjoy relaxing in the large garden out the back of the large mansion, which was made by her father, with some small things being planted by her when she was younger. It simply gave her the feeling of being free from any burdens and allows her to be herself, and so she could lose track of time.

However, even after all these years, she took meticulous care of this bonsai tree, and that was because it was a gift from Naruto himself. She got it on her tenth birthday from him, as she decided to have a small birthday celebration.

It still was one of the best birthdays she ever had, even if it was only herself, Naruto and her dad being the only people, along with having Kurama and the other small kits running around all day.

Sighing to herself as she lost herself in those memories again, she gently tilted the watering can over, allowing the small amounts of water left in it to be poured over the neatly trimmed bonsai tree so it could have a healthy drink and continue to grow and flourish.

Willow was planning on leaving the comfort of her own home and trying to find Naruto again. Just so she could spend some time with him again, like the good old days... maybe she could try and bring her father to visit him again. She had a feeling that he was missing Naruto just as much as she was, and maybe call her a little pesimistic, but maybe that would be one of the final wishes that her father had before he finally laid himself to rest, and go on the next big adventure that was death.

* * *

Naruto was humming a tuneless tune to himself as he sat upon the newly repaired bench in the courtyard of Beacon. It had been a eventful couple of days for him at least, and he had to say, it was better than being isolated in that small place he made for himself.

During the past couple of days of silence with the reconstruction of some places in the school that was damaged from the fight between Ozpin and Cinder, he made his clones do most of the work, although, they had to follow the scheme and material theme that Beacon had for those certain things, like having the same type and color of pavement and cement, along with them being in the same pattern.

Just to make sure that nobody thought otherwise and noone would be none the wiser with the damage that was done to this school. It gave them a sense of relief, to see that nothing was damaged.

During those times that his clones were rebuilding the damaged areas, Naruto went to Kurama to see how he was going on and what he was doing. Long story short, Kurama didn't want to be in this setting anymore, as he felt like he was getting a little bored of the place, and the fact that he was missing the other kitsunes and kits at the place in the Forever Fall.

So, Naruto took Kurama back to Forever Fall - in which they decided to take the long way and not teleport, as they wanted to enjoy a small change of scenary, and of course, Kurama was the size of a small cat so he could be on Naruto's shoulder and take everything in as well.

Now, Kurama was back with the kitsunes and kits, so Naruto dispelled the clone he originally sent back to look after the kits, as he wasn't needed anymore due to Kurama being able to look after them.

He had a small feeling he was regretting that now, as there were two newborn kits, which couldn't be over a few weeks old. Both of them only had one tail, but that was to be expected for a newborn, the interesting part was that they both had light purple fur, which he had no idea how that even occurred.

He spent the next couple of hours playing with the kits and saying goodbye to the rest of the kitsunes in the area, making sure that the barrier that was around the place was still strong and not at the risk of breaking, and once that was all done, he left back for Beacon.

It felt like as soon as he stepped foot on Beacon's grounds, Ozpin was there to greet him, however, it wasn't the normal greeting like one would expect. No, this one was just Ozpin showing camera footage of the vault that Amber was still in, although now, it had a new occupant, which was the other half Maiden.

Instead of being in a rather peaceful slumber like Cinder was in when he put that Genjutsu over her, her body was now quivering, her Maiden powers flickering in the small containment chamber she was in, along with her facial expression being screwn into something of either severe pleasure or something along those lines. She was even frothing at the mouth, and that meant one thing.

Cinder's will had finally crumbled, and she finally let herself go and fall to the pleasure and dominance that she was experiencing in her Genjutsu.

So, that meant that both Ozpin and Naruto were in the clear now to kill her, allowing the stolen power of the half Maiden to return to its rightful owner, and repairing the soul of Amber, as the pieces melded together perfectly.

The Fall Maiden was now complete and had a full, healed soul. Now, it was just about recovery, both mentally and physically for Amber, as it was nearly certain that she had to relearn the minor things such as walking or even fighting once again.

"Naruto?" A meek, feminine voice broke him out of his thoughts, opening his eyes, he saw that Velvet was in front of him, looking at him with some concern shining in those brown eyes of hers.

Taking a quick glance, he saw that Velvet was wearing her battle outfit, with a few changes on them, mainly his tri-pronged kunai being strapped to a small pouch by her waist.

"Hey, Vel." Naruto greeted with a small smile on his face, he then gestured to the free spot on the bench beside him.

Blushing lightly at the pet name that Naruto gave her, even if it was the same pet name that Coco gave her, it was different when Naruto said it to her. Pulling one of her ears down, she fiddled with it like she was playing with a strand of hair before sitting down next to Naruto.

It had been a day since she arrived back at Beacon, since she was in Vale as she and her team decided to stay at one of the hotels instead of heading home, as all of them either came from Mistral or Vacuo, so they decided to stay somewhere close to Beacon and in a place they actually liked. So, when they got back yesterday, they settled back down in their dorm room and trying to find any misplacings or damage around the school, and it was harder than they thought because the damage was fixed up so quickly.

It was a peaceful silence between the two of them as they just enjoyed feeling the breeze rushing by and enjoying the marvel of nature, however, that was broken when Naruto suddenly spoke, "You know, Velvet. I know about your feelings towards me."

Velvet's entire face burned bright red, and Naruto was certain that he saw steam come flying out of her ears - both her human and faunus - along with her pulling her rabbit ears downward, making them cover her face as she basically become too embarrassed to even speak properly, "Y-yoy d-do?" She meekly stuttered out. She was really taken off guard with how it came out as well.

Nodding his head, Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comfortable squeeze, trying to get her to calm down slightly, "I do. I can sense emotions remember? Plus, your emotions have been getting rather sporadic around me recently." He pointed out, which made Velvet blush even more considering that she forgot that little tidbit of information.

"A-are you made at me?" She asked with uncertainty, fidgeting lightly and playing with her rabbit ears even more, which were still covering her eyes.

Chuckling at that little statement, Naruto merely shook his head, "No, I can't be mad. However, I am very uncertain when it comes to others being in a relationship with me." He stated as he leaned back and took a look into the sky, smiling lightly as he saw some birds flying about and chirping happily.

Some of them even had some sticks in thier beaks, obviously for building thier new nests or rebuilding them.

His statement regarding his uncertainty with relationships intrigued Velvet, as she had no idea that was how he felt about it, and from the way he said he wasn't mad at her for harboring feelings for him made her feel better, "What do you mean by that?" She couldn't help but question.

Turning his gaze from the many birds in the sky and back onto Velvet's form, Naruto looked at her, "You know of my history, right?" He asked, getting a nod from her, "Well, it so happens that the God's decided to do something else, which is why I am so hesitant on relationships. It is why that I was only ever in a relationship with Salem, who is still alive today and is my estranged fiance who proberbly hates me."

Blinking in confusion, Velvet continued to push on, "What do you mean? What else could they have done?" She inquired, wanting to know what was stopping Naruto from entering relationships. She even pushed down that feeling of jealousy that she had in her stomach.

She wanted to comfort her friend and crush.

"Well, when I get physical and intimate relationship, then the person would become immortal. It would be thier fate to be like that and it would happen after we kiss on the lips for the first time. Which means that they would not die, unless it was given to them by the Brother God's themselves, they would have to watch everyone they care about die while they live, and they can do nothing to stop it." Naruto said, turning his gaze away from Velvet and looking forward into the small garden that was starting to flower from the season.

As Velvet took that in, she felt conflicted. Would she really want to sacrifice something like that, just to be with the person she loved? Watching as her friends and family died, her mother, father and younger siblings, future neices and nephews perish while she was young forever, only being granted death by the Brother God's who basically abandoned Remnant centuries ago.

Steeling her resolve - which made her rabbit ears go straight and stiff - she took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to change her life.

Grabbing hold of Naruto's hand, the sudden contact was enough to turn his gaze back onto her. She saw the surprised look on his face as he witnessed her face turn into one of determination.

She leaned in, and captured Naruto's lips with her own.

She felt him stiffen at the contact, before eventually crumbling into the kiss. His first kiss and first intimate touch with a woman in centuries.

Feeling emotions that had been buried deep within his soul, he let them out into the kiss of Velvet, surprising her and making her eep in surprise as he deepened the kiss, grabbing her gently by the waist and pulling her closer to his body, where she eventually melted into the warmth that was being emitted from his body. The odd feeling in her body from when she initiated the kiss eventually dying down into a mere tingle as they continued to smooch until they needed to part for fresh air.

"Velvet... you know what you just did right?" Naruto said, pulling away slightly from Velvet, he watched her body shiver and compulse slightly as she caught her breath, but she didn't look like she was in any pain.

Opening her eyes, which gleamed slightly under the light, she gave another smile, which was a mixture between a loving one and one that was meant for the bedroom, before grabbing Naruto's collar and bringing him in for another chaste kiss on the lips, "Does that answer your question?" She jokingly asked as she pulled away from Naruto, giggling slightly at his rather dumbfounded and surprised expression.

"I guess." Naruto answered, before sighing and leaning back against the backrest of the bench they were sitting on, before groaning in annoyance as he palmed his face, "This just got a lot more complicated." He couldn't help but mutter out.

Now he not only had Velvet with him now, he now had to deal with Salem and how he would explain this to her... if she still wanted to even be with Naruto, but he had another feeling that Raven, Summer and any other girl that he had met or had a relationship in his old world were going to find out... then he really was in trouble.

Even being as old as he was, he still didn't understand women properly. It seems that truly understanding females would be something for the ages and perhaps would never be figured out.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was short or too quick for you, but I am seriously losing motivation to continue this story, so I am pumping out as much as I can while I still feel something for it.**

**Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite.**

**Speaking of which; RWBY - Twisted Hero is now up for Adoption. I have lost all motivation for it. PM me if interested in taking it and uploading it for yourself.**

**Determined Knight is on an indefinate Hiatus... I most likely have burnt myself out of writing for a while.**

**Anyway, don't forget to either review or PM me about the Kinks/Fetishes of the other stories that will be upcoming (After my burn-out has passed and been cured)**


	14. Update Book now up Please Read

**Update #1**

**Date - 5th of March 2020**

**Hello, to everyone who reads this.**

** This book is simply an update book, so I can place everything that I want to say into this, whether it be IRL stuff or things that are upcoming story wise or important updates such as adoptions or hiatus'.**

**So, if you could Follow and Favorite this book, it will be greatly appreciated so you don't miss out on anything, as I will no longer be placing updates in my other stories, as to some that might reck the flow of the book. Chapters won't be long... obviously, and I will be talking about things that are on my mind currently and how I feel about some stories.**

**So, if you want to keep up to date with updates, please follow this book. Interacting will be easier for this book as well, because it will all be focussed on this book and certain parts that you review in.**

**It will also be somewhat interactive, by that I mean that I will be placing ideas or asking for ideas about stories. I can run out of ideas or they may not be good so I will turn to you guys for help in that section.**

**Story up for Adoption - RWBY - Twisted Hero.**

**If anyone is interested in that story, please message me and we will talk about it.**

**Thank you,**

**FestiveBoi**


	15. Chapter 13

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Alright guys, welcome to chapter 13 of 14 of this story. Now, I really don't have that much to add here that was different to last time, so just make sure to let me know what kinks and fetishes you don't want, of course, I will mix them up in uploading order, so Oleana is first and that one is pretty light hearted, then I will go with something more mature.**

**It will be a small cycle so someone doesn't have to wait so long to read the stories.**

**I am still looking for someone to adopt RWBY - Twisted Hero, so just PM me about it.**

**4th of March Quick Update \- I have just came back from a 14 hour surgery. Still in a lot of pain and rather doozy with the drugs in my system, but I am coping with it, and making some more of this chapter. Forgive any spelling mistakes or typos in this.**

**5th of March Update \- I just made a book that is only for updates that will either be for future updates, story ideas in which you can help with or give your own ideas and simple IRL updates concerning me. Please do Follow and Follow it, as I will no longer place updates in stories. So, if you want to keep up to date with me and the updates, please check out that book. It is simply titled FestiveBoi's Update Book.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Raven Branwen was rather irritated, moreso than usual, and that was easily seen by the way she walked and talked. It also didn't help that she seemed to exude an aura of darkness around her.

The reason why she was irritated?

She just saw Velvet kiss Naruto.

Someone who was much younger and less inexperienced kissed Naruto. Her Naruto, and she wasn't happy about it, not one bit. If it was Summer, then it would be different.

**FLASHBACK**

_As Raven was moving about the courtyard of Beacon assessing the damage that had been done during the battle that Ozpin briefed them about once they came back to Beacon grounds._

_While to the younger students of Beacon might not notice the slight differences around, but to her, they were noticeable. She saw how some of the new pavement looked way too clean and freshly laid down for them to have been there for a long time, and while she could smell the lingering scent of fire and melted fragments that were around the area._

_Again, most people wouldn't be able to smell it, unless they were Faunus' or had years of experience in the field._

_As she continued to move about, trying to spot Naruto out from anywhere, as he is pretty easy to spot out of the crowd, but she had a suspicion that he wouldn't be in high foottraffic areas, as he preferred to be alone or in small groups. She was also moving around by foot and not by bird form or even using her portal semblance was for a few reasons._

_1) It was some species of birds mating seasons, and that meant they were rather annoying with the multitude of mating rituals to try and attract a mate. It was a shame too, because she could really use some time in the air where she felt free of everything, but sadly, she too was a victim of her 'bird-like' instincts, which meant she was even more hormonal and on edge in her bird form._

_2) She wouldn't use her semblance because she wanted to try and surprise Naruto by walking to find him, and not basically cheating getting an instant transportation to him._

_Shaking her head from those stray thoughts, she continued on her little journey, making her way through the repaired courtyard and spotting some clones of Naruto doing some finishing touches along with building and pavement. She had to guess that the clones were in the open now due to the students that had returned either being inside and the fact that airships carrying students were no longer active for the rest of the day._

_Blinking in confusion, she spotted the second year rabbit Faunus making her way over to the more private part of the courtyard, which going from her knowledge had a small, growing garden along with it being more surrounded by the nature._

_She also mentally noted that it was indeed the same rabbit Faunus that knew Naruto, so much so that she was able to summon him._

_Narrowing her eyes, Raven decided that she would follow her discreetly, and in order for her to avoid any suspicion, she needed to avoid the heightened senses of the rabbit Faunus._

_So that only meant one thing. She had to change into her corvid form, as it would seem to her that she was merely a bird enjoying its time in the sky and sunshine._

_Hiding around the corner, Raven willed herself to her bird form, where muscle memory ignited and she was already flapping her wings a few feet off the ground. Cawing lightly, Raven took off into the sky, keeping her eyes on the resident rabbit Faunus._

_With her in sight once again, Raven flew off, her wings flapping every now and again to give her a bit more velocity through the air to gain speed._

_She knew that this might be a waste of time, but there was always the off chance that it could be what she was looking for._

_After a few moments of following the rabbit Faunus, Raven found herself perched upon a tree branch that was less than a few feet away from not only her, but from Naruto as well._

_It seemed like she was talking to Naruto about something, and it made Raven curious about what was happening._

* * *

_As Naruto straight up told Velvet about how he knew her feelings, Raven felt herself get a little annoyed, considering that Velvet was not only younger than herself and weaker than herself as well. Her mind eventually settled down about it, considering that she or Summer hadn't bothered to visit Naruto at all when they left Beacon all those years ago._

_Raven didn't beacuse... she felt guilty and rather embarrassed. She had strong feelings for Naruto, which came probably after their second meeting when they were still in the first year. She was even saving her first time for him when she finally confessed to him, however, that plan came crashing down after a night of partying with her team and some others that had joined._

_The result of that was that she became pregnant with Taiyang's child. The only reason why she could say that night happened was beacuse she was so drunk that she mistook Taiyang for Naruto, and her drunkern stupor couldn't contain her feelings anymore and the rest was history. Even if she didn't like Taiyang, she still kept the child until birth._

_One reason was that it was a possibiltiy that she would be proud of how strong the child would be, plus, laws surrounding abortion at the time were very strict and it was pretty hard to find a doctor or nurse that was willing to peform the procedure._

_Summer on the other hand, well, one thing led to another and she eventually married Taiyang as well, which resulted in her having Ruby, the near carbon copy of her mother. The marriage was fine, unitl it started to become dull and rather strained at times for Summer, since Taiyang was still having problems with her leaving and fighting depression._

_Raven could tell that Summer also had feelings for Naruto, but were buried deeper within her soul. However, a few years after the marriage, Summer's feelings were growing and growing as she remembered all the the times that they shared with Naruto._

_Taiyang's unfortunate passing was just another stepping stone for Summer's feelings to come out to fruition._

_Shaking herself from those thoughts, she managed to catch the last parts of Naruto's little speech about his hesitation when it came to returning feelings of those who held them._

_She felt her eyes widen marginally, and felt her beak drop open from what she heard._

_The fact that if Naruto were to kiss someone on the lips or if someone were to kiss Naruto on the lips, then the person would become immortal and unable to die. From what she heard, it was from the God's in someway to prevent anything from happening, considering that most others probably would have whooped with joy as they could live forever and have as many relationships as they wanted throughout the years._

_However, her feelings were still as strong as ever, even if she gave up her mortal life and had to watch everyone perish, she would still be in a relationship with Naruto._

_She didn't have all that much to be sad about as time passed on. Sure, she would have to watch her daughter die and possible grandkids and even further on down the line, but that didn't meant that she couldn't be there for her._

_It wouldn't be that bad, if Summer were to take the plunge as well, then at least they would be together for the rest of time, and possibly any others that Naruto had. It would be interesting to say the least, especially considering Salem is the enemy and 'Queen of Grimm'. How the convoluted and possible mess of people with Naruto would be interesting to see._

_The fact that Naruto said the consequences of the feelings that Velvet had if she were to go through with them, Raven was most certainly think that Velvet would back away._

_"Caw!"_

_The sudden cawing wasn't enough to break apart what was happening, as Raven stood bug-eyed - which looked odd in her bird form - as Velvet suddenly gained confidence that no one knew that she had, and initiated a rather heated kiss with Naruto._

_Seeing Naruto eventually reciprocate the kiss towards Velvet and eventually the slight moans and groans filling the air was enough for Raven to gain small pink tints on her feathered cheeks._

_It was then that she noticed an oddity surround Velvet. It was an odd, almost rippling sheen of very feint caramel brown, but she was able to spot it. The dull, but rippling sheen of color wraped around her body, almost like a second covering of an aura effect, before it sunk into her skin. She caught a faint shudder coming from Velvet once the little rippling light show was over._

_She had to guess that the curse came into place, and Velvet was now immortal. What this meant for her body internally, Raven had no idea._

_Seeing enough of the smooching happening, and feeling rather jealousy and anger start to rise up within her small bird-like system, she spread her wings, cawing lightly once more and flew back towards the direction of Beacon Academy._

_She wanted to let off some of her anger, and the training room was sounding very juicy to her right now._

_Oh, all the robots she would destroy, it made her jitter with excitement._

* * *

Panting lightly from the workout she just had, Raven sheathed her weapon and she gazed about the mess she created, the simple actions of Velvet earlier in the day causing said mess to appear in the first place.

Piles of scrap metal that occassionally sparked littered the normally well kept training room, the surrounding area even had the smell of scorched metal that would invade someones senses were they to enter this particular room. Dents and scratches also littered the ground from when the piles of scrap metal used to be training robots and had missed their attacks which had landed on the ground.

Sure, it was meant for students of the academy, but the Professors and other staff members could use it to brush up on thier skills, the training room even had different settings which ranged from beginner to expert.

Raven happened to use the expert settings, which only made it slightly difficult for her, as she knew the patterns that the robots would attack in after many years of using the training room when she was still in Beacon.

Still, she found it absurd that no one bothered to update the protocols for the training system, or at least slightly tinkering with the AI to make the movements and attacks more random and harder to predict properly.

"Raven?"

Hearing her name being called by a familar voice, she turned around and saw that Summer was standing there, not wearing her usual attire, but something more casual and easy going.

Looking at Summer, Raven saw that she had a small amount of makeup, bringing out some of her already beautiful features even more eye popping, along with having a slight hint of black eyeshadow that contrasted with her pale skin and bright silver eyes. She was also wearing a simple black strapped sundress with a lighter gray floral pattern printed on it, and the dress only just went past her knees. Her hair was still done in its signature style, but it did look a bit more shinier than usual, and some of it was being hidden by the large black sun hat that she was wearing, which casted a small shadow over her face.

Raven had to admit, the dress looked good on her, while it did reveal a lot more skin than her usual combat outfit, and also displayed her curves and the moderate size of her bust to the onlookers, it was another strategy that could be incorporated into fighting.

Sometimes, women had it easy when it came to wearing clothes, as the more revealing they were, the easier that their opponents got distracted, allowing more openings and chances for them to be overwhelmed by well placed attacks.

Raising a delicate brow, Raven placed a hand on her hip and jutted it out a bit, "Yes?" She questioned her friend and long time team leader.

"What's gotten into you? I've been calling your name for a solid five minutes." Summer stated, giving a stern look towards the raven haired woman, who was sweating from her little tantrum that Summer could see.

"Nothing has gotten into me." Raven said, although the look from Summer didn't disappear, and there was just no way that Raven could let that look continue, "Ugh, fine. I saw Velvet take initiative with Naruto, meaning that she kissed him." Raven quickly explained.

A metaphoric exclamation mark appeared above Summer as she nodded her head, "I see. You got jealous and decided to take the anger out on this poor training facility."

Raven almost looked offended by that remark, "I don't get jealous." She huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so, briefly opening her eyes, she looked at Summer's direction and she was met with a deadpanned stare coming from her, "Fine... I was jealous. I just don't want to miss the opportunity to be with him again." She finally relented.

Walking up towards Raven, the shorter mature woman patted her on the shoulder briefly, "It's fine to be jealous, besides, I'm sure that you can discuss it with Velvet, since Naruto trusts her, I reckon you can sort things out with her. Who knows, she might consider sharing him with you."

Sighing to herself, Raven looked down at Summer, a small smirk on her face as she did so, "Well, why don't you join me with that?" She questioned, her smirk ever-growing as she took in the response that Summer made.

Her cheeks flushing a healthy shade of red and some sputtering words coming out of her mouth, Summer looked up at Raven, her eyes betraying her true feelings, "What? Why?" She questioned, after finally getting control over her words again.

"Don't 'what or why' me Summer, I know that you have some sort of feelings towards Naruto." Raven stated, before smiling lightly once more, but this one was more of a teasing smile than anything else, "You aren't that quiet in bed or in the shower, and I must say, you are one kinky girl."

It really was something for Raven to learn, the fact that Summer wasn't as 'Vanilla' as she first thought, no she was pretty out there with some of the fantasies that came out of her mouth, either through some wet and steamy dreams, or losing it in the shower of thier shared home.

She would have never guessed that Summer was into BDSM or Power-Play, with her being the sub and Naruto being the dominamt, however, the one that she sort of suspected from Summer was Food Play, and that was indeed another one of Summer's fantasies.

If Summer's expression before was funny to Raven, then this one pailed in comparison. She swore she could see steam erupting from her ears... maybe that was just the Maiden powers showing off her emotions full blast. Her face went from a healthy red to a near atomic red, a couple of shades closer to Pyrrha's hair, someone who Ozpin was keeping an eye on before Amber had recovered and the Fall powers were back in her hands.

"I-I... no... that wasn't... AH!" Summer stuttered out, her face still atomic red as she stared at Raven, trying her best to give her best glare towars Raven, but it didn't work that well, not with her face atomic red and steam pouring her ears, "Fine, I do have feelings for him!" She finally relented with a small huff and looked away from Raven, unable to cope with the look of glee on Raven's face, "Just... lead the way." Summer muttered out, not wanting to bring anything else up that could embarrass her like this.

Thank Oum that neither Yang or Ruby had heard that. She would never be able to live it down from them.

"Well, come along." Raven called out to Summer, already being a few paces in front of her as she was still sulking and trying her best to calm herself down.

They now had a cute rabbit Faunus to catch.

* * *

"You... want to what?!" Ozpin basically sputtered out, doing the mother of all spit-takes which sprayed all over his desk, staining it with the liquid that used to be inside his mouth from his favorite beverage.

It was very rare for Ozpin to raise his voice higher than it ever needed to be, even when dealing with the students who came to his office, either with problems they wanted solved, or dealing with incidents that involved them. He never even raised his voice against the rather ignorant and rather corrupt politicians of Vale. Hell, he could deal with the parents of spoiled children, basically demanding that thier son or daughter be treated differently.

However, this was one of the few occassions when that was broken, and it was all thanks to Naruto, he honestly wished that he had some form of normalcy, but that wasn't the case, he had to be ready for anything else that the blonde threw at him.

"I said, I am going to Salem. I know she is in the Land of Darkness, but I don't know where it is." Naruto stated, his voice filled with some amusement as he took in the sight of the normally stoic and aloof Ozpin sputtering while cleaning his desk from his little accident.

"Why is that?" Ozpin asked, although, he had a slight hitch as to why Naruto was going to the Land of Darkness.

"Well, I want to talk to Salem, and hopefully, sort everything out, it won't fix everything, but at least it will be a start, much like your duty to the God's, I have mine." Naruto stated, hoping that the last part would be enough to convince Ozpin.

Ozpin sighed to himself, everything always led up to that very thing. The God's and their duty. His as the Light, Naruto as the Gray and Salem's as the Darkness. While all of them couldn't exist without each other, they could still be together, more like a merging of sorts, where the gray line seeps into both sides, creating the balance of nature.

While it wouldn't fix everything wrong with the world, it would be a slow, yet steady start to fixing everything up, and making life much more enjoyable for everyone.

"Fine." Ozpin finally relented, before he started tapping away at the keyboard that was linked to his monitor, which was by far the most futuristic thing that Nartuo had ever seen, even the scrolls that every student had, and himself had pailed in comparison to it. With the quick and agile fingers of Ozpin tapping away at the keyboard, it wasn't long before a map appeared on the screen, "This is the Land of Darkness, home of the Grimm and Salem and her little group."

Ozpin enhanced the image and moved it to a certain part of the map, where a large island-like formation that was in a shape that looked suspiciously like a dragon. From the picture, Naruto could tell that it looked to be a dark and dreary, with probably no signs of life barring the things that Ozpin mentioned.

"I see. It looks like a downer."

"Indeed, one of the few places that got destroyed pretty badly during the meteor storm and from the damages done from the continental shift that broke apart the lands and made them what they are today." Ozpin agreed, allowing a little more history of Remnant to be acquired by Naruto, "I do hope that you have a way to get there, there is no way that any pilot will take you there, even with a large overpay."

Smiling to himself, Naruto remembered that somehow Neo left her contact information on his scroll. How she did that, he had no idea, but she might be able to take him there. From what he saw in Cinder's memories, no matter how brief it was, he remembered seeing Neo fly one of those contraptions, "As a matter of fact, I do. I promise to try and repay any damages that will be caused by this endeavor." Naruto said, bowing lightly out of custom that had been ingrained into him and acted upon it like a second nature.

He had an ice-cream themed girl to call and try to get her to take him to his destination.

"No need, I'm sure that I can let this slip by once, but only once." Ozpin said with a small shrug of his shoulders as he watched Naruto walk behind him.

He heard the brief tinkering of the glass window being opened and the small whoop of joy that Naruto did before it was silent once again in the office space, "I swear, he is going to give someone a heart attack." He muttered out, before closing down the image of the map he brought up and leaned back into his chair, "I do hope Naruto succeeds though." He spoke out to no one in particular, an action that he does quiet regularly when he is bored.

It was going to be interesting to see what comes out of Naruto's endeavor, hopefully, it would go well and he could relax a bit. He was an old soul after all, and even old people would prefer to have a nice relaxing holiday from time to time.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sadly, this is the penultimate chapter for this story. But, I do hope you enjoyed the story as a whole nontheless. Anyway, like I said before the chapter, please do follow my update book as it will keep you up to date with what is going on and what I have planned for the future, and you guys could even give me some ideas for future stories.**

**I will no longer be placing updates in my stories, as that will get peoples hopes up for new chapters, and I don't want to do that anymore.**

**Please don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review as we go into the final chapter of this story, and then we head into a little break from larger stories and I go into the small Mini-Series books.**

**Below will be something that I have recently added to the Update Book, so I might as well put it in here, so choose your options and give me some ideas for it.**

**Future Project Idea**

**Right, now here we go to the fun part. This will be where you guys can see an idea that I have in my head or brief description on it and you can help me with it and flourish it into a longer story, which will hopefully be over a dozen chapters long.**

**Anyway, I haven't gotten much for it so far, which is why I am making this update, but I will give you the main points / ideas that I want included in some way, shape or form.**

_**\- Neo must be the main pairing.**_

**Pretty simple, Neo must be the main pairing and must be the main girl that will decide on who can also join in on a relationship with the main character (Yet to be decided). I want to put some limelight onto Neo and have her be the main girl, as most other stories either don't include her, or make her a character that is forgotten for a period of time before showing up again.**

_**\- Crossover or Not?**_

**I haven't decided on this part yet, so this is where you come in. This can either be a pure RWBY story with the main character being on Jaune, and he gets into a relationship with Neo.**

**If it is a Crossover, then it will merely be a Naruto/RWBY crossover, as that is what I am comfortable with. It will be rather cliche with Naruto being sent to another world, however, he won't be a teen when it happens, he will be young and Neo (Either with or without Roman) finds him, and Neo takes interest in Naruto.**

_**\- Saphron and Terra be part of it (Only Applicable with Jaune choice)**_

**If Jaune's option is chosen, well I would like Saphron and Terra being involved in some way, shape or form, rather than sitting at home in Argus and doing what they normally do on a day-to-day basis. If wanted, Jaune could be in a relationship with both of them as well as Neo.**

**\- Corruption and Femdom is the main thing**

**Corruption, whether it be for Jaune or Naruto will skew their outlook on the world, making them want to be a hero, or they lean slightly on the chaotic side of things and do what they think is best.**

**That can mean that Neo somehow corrupts the innocence of Naruto, making him somewhat perverse and having a lot more awkward moments interacting with other females.**

**Or that Jaune doesn't want to be a hero anymore and takes interest in others in which he will then flirt with and seduce them to his/Neo's side. It would be quite fun to think about actually.**

**Most stories, it is Maledom or doesn't really disclose it, in this, I want the females to have authority in this, it will make it much more enjoyable and will be a little easier to make Limes/Fluff.**

_**\- You Choose the Harem**_

**No matter what option you choose, whether it be for Naruto or Jaune. You have full authority over the Harem and who is in it. There will be a cap, but I won't disclose it, I would rather choose the most common girls/ladies chosen and I will make it happen.**

**There are NO LIMITS to who it could be. It could be Raven, Summer, Glynda and even Salem if you wanted to. Go nuts on choosing the females.**


	16. Chapter 14 - The Finale

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Well, here we are, the final chapter of this story. I do hope that you enjoyed this story, even if it was rather rushed or even terrible to begin with, but I ****am glad that it recieved so much support, I thank you for that.**

**Not ****really that much to say, so let's just head right ****into it, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - The Finale**

Neo was bored. Plain and simple. She sat around idly, waiting for anything exciting to happen, either to her or from her partner in crime, someone who she used to be loyal too when he first found her and gave her a purpose. However, now, she was loyal to Naruto and to Naruto only.

Finding him finally filled that blank space within her body, something she never could fill by herself, and it was all thanks to that chance finding of the simple and rather crude necklace of a snake fang when she was wandering the streets of Vale one night, trying to find Roman.

If she could giggle, she would have, as she found the necklace in an alleyway, near the large trashcan that Roman somehow fell into.

Apparently, he was trying a new escape technique called 'Dumpster Diving', and after that incident, he never did it again. She was glad as well, he stunk for the next two days, even with the absurd amount of showers and deoderant he used, the smell lingered about.

_**DING**_

The little notification disrupting her little video, she was about to ignore it, just to spite the person who messaged her whilst she was watching a video that she found rather amusing, however, she took a glance at it, and saw that it was from Naruto.

That instantly made her pause the video that she was watching, a small smirk on her face as she managed to pause it at a rather funny time with the person pulling a face that looked rather amusing and odd and almost unnatural. Tapping on the notification, she decided to read and see what Naruto texted her for.

_Naruto: Hey, Neo. I was hoping to know if you were free right now, and were able to come and pick me up to take me to where I need to go. I'm at Beacon Academy and will be at the landing docks._

Re-reading the text a few times, Neo blinked a couple of times - her eyes shifting in colour each time - before they eventually settled and they were both were pink in color, meaning that she was either curious or interested. It was one of the easier ways to tell what Neo was feeling, the simple changes of her eye color. As the text settled in, she took a mock thinking pose.

Since Cinder was gone, as she hadn't returned yet or heard anything from by the near non-stop complaining that Roman did when it concerned 'Fire Bitch', she then remembered that she was the one that took the airship back after the little fiasco was finished at Beacon and was still around, meaning that she could indeed pick Naruto up. She just wondered where he needed to go.

Quickly tapping on the screen with speed and grace that would put most to shame, she read the message in her mind before nodding to herself and sending it to him.

_Neo: Yes, still have the airship from when Fire Bitch decided to 'infiltrate' and force me along. Where did you need to go?_

At this point, Neo was walking in the direction that the airship was located. She didn't need to look where she was going, this had been Roman's base of operation for a few months, so she knew this place like the back of her hand.

Hearing another ding, she looked at her scroll and nearly dropped it in shock, both her eyes turning stark white to convey her emotions.

_Naruto: Ah, you know, the Land of Darkness, I need to do something there._

Opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish, she tried to comprehend why the hell Naruto would want to go there. She had heard of it of course, where there were Grimm crawling out of the very ground, along with it being unknown territory. All she knew that Cinder was going to and from there all the time, and if what Cinder was talking about was correct, then another group of people were there. Dangerous people.

With all of that, he still wanted to go to that place, and she was concerned about him. He was important to her in her previous life, and during the past life, she was there for him. With that in mind, she steeled her resolve before tapping away and sending another message.

_Neo: Uh... sure. Can you divulge why you want to go there?_

Standing still she watched as three small bubbles appear on her scroll screen, which meant that Naruto was typing his message, and true to the fact, moments later, a new message popped up.

_Naruto: I just need to talk to Salem, and hopefully everything will go on from there, and maybe some sort of peace can be brought to the world._

Reading the message brought a smile to her face and her eyes turning a warm, chocolatey brown color as she gazed at the message. Same old Naruto, always wanting peace to be felt throughout the world, and having it not done by force, but rather through emotions such as love and kindness.

_Neo: Alright. I'll be there soon. :)_

With her little message sent, she pocketed her scroll and started skipping down the hallway, not even caring for the odd looks she was recieving from some of the thugs that were still around and working with Roman. Hell, she didn't even mind when she skipped right past Roman, who was about to stop her, but didn't even get the chance to as Neo skipped right by him, not even looking in his direction.

Blinking owlishly, Roman scratched the side of his head, looking in the direction that Neo skipped down with a confused look plastered on his face, "What's with her?" He questioned, confusion and curiosity clear in his voice.

"I don't know. She just got all happy all of a sudden. It was quiet creepy." One of the thugs said, also looking in the direction that Neo headed down, before shrugging his shoulders and going back to the card game that he was playing with another few thugs.

"Women. Never would understand them." Roman muttered out, shaking his head at that thought.

Now that he had some free time as that pesky and annoying 'Fire Bitch' wasn't around, he could actually take some time off for himself rather than being on the move all the time.

* * *

It seemed to have happened in a mere blink of an eye. One moment, Naruto was enjoying the scenery that the landing docks provided. Since it was on the edge of a rather large cliff, it did provide a view that could put most others to shame.

Then, before he knew it, a lone aircraft was making its way over to the landing docks, and he saw Neo was there, flying the large machine with ease, almost as though it was her job... whatever her job really was.

After a small exchange of pleasantries, they both boarded the aircraft, with Naruto taking a seat on the co-pilot seat as to keep Neo some sort of company while she was flying him to his destination.

Although the ride was relatively silent, it was a comforting type of silence, one that allowed someone to reflect upon certain actions of the past or to think up something that could be used for the future, which in Naruto's case, he was going through a few different possibilities that could happen once he meets Salem again. Some of them were good, others... not so much.

If she wanted to hurt him or torture him for a while, unleashing all of her pent up emotions again, he would allow her to do that. It's not like he could die or anything like that, and it would probably alleviate some of Salem's stress and anger that she must have been bottling up for centuries.

However, during the trip, Naruto made sure to keep some small talk going with Neo, while it wasn't the most ground-breaking conversations they had, it did allow for more time to pass quicker, and from the emotions coming off of Neo, he could tell that she appreciated the concern or the thoughtfulness to talk to her, even if she could only give some form of gesture, either by hand or shoulders or by her body language.

However, there were a few more emotions that he was picking up from her, and those included; Fear, concern and even love, an almost scary amount of love coming from her, to the point that he would say it was near possessive.

It might have been brief flashes of that particular emotion, but he had to take a guess and say that she was just happy to find him... or more like her soul was singing out and was happy that he was found by her.

Eventually, the bright blue skys and the smooth blue ocean below eventually changed. Changed from being a large ocean to something of the desert, and the beautiful and cheerful sky turned into a deep and rather terrifying haze of blood red, even the clouds weren't spared from the color, as they too were a bit lighter in color, and it was safe to say that the only normal thing about this place was the shattered moon, it looked to be the most brightest part of this terrain.

From what Naruto could see down below when he gazed out the window of the passenger side of the aircraft, he could see hundreds of purple crystal-like things sprouting from the very ground itself, which made the already rocky terrain of the place look that much more terrifying, although, he had to question in why the crystals were here, and how they came to be.

He then spotted other things along the ground, turning his attention to them, he had to hold back a grimmace at what he saw.

There, in a weird black pool with some sort of substance in it, spawned a singular Grimm, he then saw that the next blackened pool a few feet away from that one spawn another Grimm.

Even when inside this aircraft, Naruto could sense the absolute darkness coming from the very pools itself, and the Grimm were drenched in the foul substance. From what it looked like, if people truly wanted to get rid of all the Grimm in the world, then they would have to come here to destroy the many pools of inky back darkness, as it seemed that they gave 'birth' to the Grimm somehow.

It was honestly kind of twisted, how could something like that create a creature that only had a goal to destroy everything man made, or kill anything that had an aura... a soul.

Maybe Grimm were not like the mindless beasts everyone thought them to be. Maybe it was that black pool that they spawned from corrupted them to their very core, rewrote anything that it didn't want, only leaving behind creatures of complete darkness and hatred... maybe that was why they could sense negative emotions so well, maybe that was why he seemed to be a beacon to Grimm, even if his very nature was overwhelmingly positive.

Now, with that in mind, he just had to test it out when he got back to his little sanctuary in Forever Fall forest. If he could somehow overwrite the sheer darkness and absolute hatred that spawned from the blackened pools of darkness, then maybe the creatures would change for the better.

Feeling the aircraft lower towards the ground, Naruto took a deep breath. It would be the first time in who knows how long that he had talked to Salem, and with it being after the way everything turned to shit, he just hoped that Salem would be willing to listen to him, along with accept his apologies. He would do whatever it takes - in his power of course - to mend the bond they once had.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neo sitting there, although he could see that she was trying to be strong, even though he could tell that she was feeling a multitude of different emotions, with fear and nervousness being one of them.

Smiling to himself, he placed his hand upon her shoulder and manipulated the natural energy into her. The effect was instantaneous as Neo's body language shifted into a more relazed and comforted state, along with her emotions calming down and her fears coming crashing down to a halt, "Hey. It's fine, everything will be OK." He reassured her, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "Do you want to stay in the aircraft? Or come with me?" He questioned softly.

Either way would be fine with him, if she chose to stay in the aircraft, Naruto would put a barrier around it so she could be safe and only people or other beings would only be able to enter if their intentions or purpose was pure, that basically meant that every single Grimm wouldn't be able to pass it, let alone sense Neo within the aircraft within the barrier.

Thinking for a moment, Neo shivered at the possibility of being alone in this sort of place, so she turned to face him and pointed at him.

Nodding his head at her choice, Naruto was about to exit the passenger side door, however, before he could do so, he felt Neo's hand come into contact with his own, making him look her way to see what was wrong.

Almost as soon as he turned around, he once again had the feeling of someones lips against his own. All though, this time instead of tasting a hint of caramel, this time, he had the hint of ice-cream invade his senses.

_'Well... should have seen this coming.'_ Naruto mentally thought to himself, with the way Neo's emotions kept on shifting and changing and most likely adapting to Anko's unknowingly, he should have expected this to happen.

Seeing Neo pull away, with an almost shy facial expression, she played with a strand of her pink hair, her face flushed a light shade of pink as both of her eyes changed to her cheeks color. Although, when Naruto really concentrated, he noticed two things, one of which was that she looked extremely pleased with herself as the emotion that was rolling off her in waves was happiness. The other thing that he could see - only just - was the slight rippling of a pinkish-sheen.

He knew that was the effect of his 'curse' kicking in, why else would someone have that sort of thing happen to them after kissing him on the lips.

Smiling towards Neo, who was looking at him with all the love she could possibly muster, Naruto chuckled at the look, she was so deadly and was a great tracker, yet seeing her like this, it was funny to say the least.

Hearing him chuckle at her, Neo pouted rather cutely, and if she could have made any noise, she definately would have huffed to go along with it, "Love you too, Neo." He said, before lightly nudging her, "Come on, let's go." Gesturing to outside the aircraft, Naruto hopped out of his seat and exited the flying vehicle, with Neo following suit, although, she quickly made her way over to his side, where she felt the most safe and protected in this cold and barren land that spawned Grimm.

* * *

Staring off into the distance through the old and large glass windows that was behind her throne, Salem was waiting, her face was blank and being reflected from the windows to anyone behind her. While she may not have personally been in any sort of fights herself for a very long time, she was still able to sense others, so when she 'felt' new arrivals in her lands, she expected them to be weary travelers that somehow got lost, but when she focussed on the feeling, she managed to sense who it was that made it to her lands.

It was Naruto, and from the looks of it, he brought someone else along with him.

"My Queen, there has been a aircraft spotted in the lands. Shall we take care of it?" A rather deep and baritone voice of one of her subordinates spoke out suddenly.

Turning her gaze away from the window, she shifted it onto the person who was talking to her, and to her amusement, instead of finding Tyrian kneeling before her, she instead found Hazel kneeling down on one knee to her.

Hazel is a tall and muscular middle-aged man, standing at a towering 8', which made him someone that had very high intimidation tactics, along with being very powerful in unarmed combat. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black 3/4 sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black, with a pouch strapped to each pants leg, and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms have some scars near the edges of his sleeves, showing that he had been in dangerous fights before hand.

She just wished that he could change his outfit, or better yet, change the color of said outfit, as those shades of green were not only terrible to look at, but they just didn't belong on articles of clothing to begin with. It was almost as bad as Naruto's obsession with orange when they first got together.

Yet, no matter how many times she suggested for Hazel to change the color of his clothing, he just wouldn't do it, saying that it was one of the few things that he had left of his late sister, as her favorite color was olive green.

"No, that won't be necessary." She merely stated, however, a small idea did enter her mind, and it made her smallest of smiles with her lips twitching upwards, "Actually, I would like it if you brought them here, straight to me."

"Yes, my Queen." Hazel respectfully answered, bowing his head down one more time before standing up to his full height and started walking out the large double doors, ready to complete the task that was given to him.

Hazel was a man of few words, but when he talked, it was likely that everybody listened, not only due to his intimidation factor, but he also could be a man with some wise words to spread to the little group they had. Since he was one of the oldest members of this generation, he had the most experience when it came to these things.

They might be down a couple of members now, most notably Cinder, who never came back after her visit to Vale, where she foolishly went after the Fall Maiden once again, who was under constant supervision at Beacon Academy, but at a place who know had Naruto, who she knew was very strong, dangerously so.

Now that he was here and Cinder hadn't come back or even attempted to contact her meant only one thing; she had been killed, and most likely had lost the maiden powers back to the original maiden.

With Cinder gone, poor Emerald, a foolish young woman who was completely attached to Cinder for whatever reason up and left, having been concerned with the lack of updates from Cinder, and when the possibility of Cinder being dead came through, she simply vanished. For all reasons, that was a particular lose that they might not recover from, as her semblance was rather useful with creating illusions, but with her gone, it still wasn't too bad. She was rather weak after all, but she did have potential, just never bothered to even attempt to reach it.

Shaking her head from those thoughts, Salem saw that Hazel was now gone from the room, and turned her attention to back out the windows, where she continued to stare out into the barren wasteland that was her home, all the while many different thoughts running through her head, some of them were good, others not so much.

She still remembered that day, that one day that caused everything to fall apart.

Now, she wouldn't say she was in the wrong, in fact, neither of them were in the wrong. While she might have had a different perspective on the incident, everyone truly had a different perspective with the way things played out and the events leading up to or after the event.

With Ozma's new reincarnation, and as a Ex-husband in a new body - no matter how odd or wierd that sounded - reuniting with his old wife, and probably knowing that everything that once was there, was no longer there, and for the fact that after humanity was wiped out and she was left alone, and eventually turned into this, she had moved on.

**FLASHBACK**

_Salem sighed blissfully as she enjoyed the small breeze flowing through the open window of her small abode. Watching the wildlife around her small cottage was something that she had missed dearly when she felt lost and alone all those years ago, it just made it even better that she could experience it with the new love of her life, Naruto._

_Someone who came into her life rather suddenly, but since then, she had grown used to his shenanigans and upbeat attitude. He was someone who didn't care about her appearance after taking the plunge into the pools of darkness when she tried to counter the curse the God's gave her, but instead, he spoke about how it made her look even more beautiful and unique than any other woman he saw._

_He never once looked at women the same way he did to her, something she appreciated greatly. Sure, she did catch him giving passing glances, but nothing past that._

_Eventually, the bond they shared just kept getting deeper and deeper, before one afternoon, he proposed to her._

_Looking down upon her ring, she couldn't help but still marvel its beauty and uniqueness every single time. Running her finger along the smooth surface of the ring just felt right to her. It was a sheer black ring, but the item that stood out the most was the most beautiful gem that she had ever seen._

_She suddenly shivered when she felt something coming towards her and her finace's small abode in the forest, just on the outskirt of the town._

_It was something that Naruto had made, and she had no idea how to replicate it. If something entered the barrier that wasn't a human, they would be alerted. In Naruto's sense, he could simply sense it, for her, she got a small shiver._

_Placing her half empty cup of tea down upon the clean wooden table, Salem straightened her clothing, getting rid of any and all creases and made her way to the door, ready for anything to be on the other side of the door._

_While break-ins or anything like that was rare, it was still a possibility, even with her curse of immortality she still was careful when it came to things like this._

_Taking a small breath, she opened the door to the home that she and Naruto lived in for the past couple of years, and when she was able to see what entered the range of the house, she was met with someone she had never seen before._

_The man stood at a rather average height and looked like he worked around a farm, he had tanned skin that sharply contrasted against his white spiky hair that was rather messy and had green eyes, he was wearing a rather untidy creamish-white singlet and brown working pants that had a few patches in them, on his arms were a pair of elbow length brownish-red gloves. He also had a small pendant or a simple necklace around his neck which looked to be made of a shoe string with a simple green item attached to it._

_She looked confused as to why he was here, but upon further inspection, she suddenly felt something familiar about him. Something that she hadn't felt for the last couple of decades, she didn't know how long precisely, time kind of lost all meaning to her, "Ozma?" She slowly questioned, taking a few steps back in shock._

_It was obvious the man recognised her, as he slowly made his way up towards the porch, his eyes glued on her form as he was making his way towards her, almost in a trance. His gloved arm reaching out with his fingers outstretched, Salem eventually did the same thing._

_Interlocking thier fingers together, it was then that the ex-wife and ex-husband reunited again, after so many decades._

_"Salem." He chocked out, small tears forming in his eyes. He moved his gaze at her hand, and his face fell a little when he noticed the ring upon her ring finger, he knew that deep down she would have moved on, but it was still hard to see it actually come to fruition._

_Without warning, he hugged Salem, with all of his emotions running rampant, and for finally meeting someone that he knew in this harsh new world that was so different from the one from before his untimely death._

_Salem on the other hand looked a bit surprised at the sudden hug, but she eventually returned the hug, wanting to comfort him in his emotional turmoil that must have wieghed him down for so long._

_The hug lasted a while, before Ozma pulled away, wiping away stray tears from his face as he gave a rather embarrassed smile for that situation, "Sorry. Just overwhelmed to see something that I know of again." He admitted, before giving a quick peck on the cheek._

_It wasn't anything serious or like that, however, the small reunion was suddenly cut short when they heard something coming from behind them._

_"What the?"_

_The sudden voice made them both turn - in Salem's case, looking over Ozma's shoulder - and they both pailed at what they saw. Ozma more so, as he looked like he just got caught doing something that he wasn't meant to, 'Oh no.' He thought to himself, taking in the expression on the mans face before him._

_Salem, however, was looking like her skin had become a few shades lighter as she took in Naruto's rather blank expression. In all of her time in knowing him, he was rather open with his emotions, and this was something new to her as well._

**FLASHBACK END**

Shaking her head clear of that memory, Salem extended her senses, and she smiled lightly as she sensed that Hazel was approaching Naruto and his guest that he brought with him.

Turning on her heel, she decided that she would head to her private quarters, to freshen herself up a little and look presentable to Naruto and his little guest. For the first time in a long time, Salem was happy and even excited to meet someone. She just hoped that she could keep her cool and not lose herself to her overwhelming emotions.

* * *

"Well, this place is just swimming with negativity." Naruto spoke out, looking all around the current area, and seeing nothing but the rocky terrain with those large crystals sprouting from the ground. He still didn't know what the purpose was of those things, he couldn't sense anything coming from them, so maybe they were just there as minerals.

However, one thing was for certain. It felt almost depressing out in this area, like every single negative emotion was just waiting to escape to join with the rest of the negativity. He couldn't even fathom how one place could be in such a state, surely even the God of Darkness had some other emotion in him besides a pit of emptiness and hatred for everything to do with life.

Feeling a shift atop of his head, he glanced upwards, spotting the shaky legs of Neo, who seemed to be having a hard time being in this place, it was easy to tell because as soon as she left the aircraft she basically leapt onto Naruto's shoulders like she was recieving a piggy-back ride and hadn't left that position since, "It's alright, Neo. Think of positive things and ignore the drowning sorrow you feel."

He couldn't do much other than that piece of advice, even when he tried to use his nature chakra to bring out the positive emotions, they were met with equal force from the sheer negativity of the place, so at best it was making the damage mitigated rather than making it better or worse. So the only real way to counter it was to just ignore all the negativity and focus on the positives, no matter what it is.

Sensing someone nearby, Naruto squinted his eyes and took a look around, he idly felt Neo stiffen upon his shoulders as she must have felt him come to an abrupt halt. It was very annoying to see red and purple as far as the eye could see, as those were pretty contradicting colors and was hard on the eyes to stare at, but eventually, he could see some form of green mass and tanned mass coming in this direction.

Keeping his guard up in case of something unwanted, Naruto travelled towards its direction, if it had come from that way, surely something else would be in that general direction.

As the green and tanned mass was steadily getting closer and he was getting a clearer look at it, he could see that it was definately a person, or something humanoid in that sense.

Although, Naruto swallowed a mass of saliva when the man was getting gradually closer to their position. He was massive, a mountain of a man so to speak, easily towering over himself and having the muscles of a workout fanatic, and he was certain that he could pack a powerful punch when needed.

The sudden weightlessness made itself known as Neo briskly jumped from her little perch atop of his shoulders and landed with some grace in front of him, and from the emotions that he was sensing, he knew that she would risk her life for him, which was kind of pointless considering that he was immortal and so was she, but she just didn't know that yet.

"Step aside girl. I'm not here to harm either of you."

In Naruto's mind, his voice matched perfectly with his physique, along with his height. Seeing a man that absolutely towered over anyone that he has ever seen, both in this world and in his own world, it made it perfect for intimidation, and seeing just how short Neo was in comparison towards the man was also something else to note. She barely came up to his chest,_ 'I bet Neo is a little off-put.'_ He thought to himself, taking a glance at Neo, who took a few steps back and still had to crane her neck upwards to look at the man directly in the face.

"Neo, it's alright." Naruto stated, making Neo turn around and look at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face. He could even see that her eyes were purely white from fear at this man. However, seeing Naruto's unwavering gaze, she nodded her head slowly, before backing up towards Neo, although she was keeping her eyes on the new man that nearly was two of her put together.

The man merely watched the little exchange with a raised eyebrow, getting someone to do that either required a large amount of trust and faith in another person, or for the fact that the person stating it was stronger than they looked.

Without even trying, the strangely dressed man managed to already get a notch of respect from him, and that didn't come very easily.

"Sorry about her. She has been very skittish ever since we entered this area." He apologised to the mountain of a man in front of him.

Raising his eyebrow even further, what he just said clearly implied that arriving here had been no mistake, as no one in their right mind would even think about arriving here, "I see." He grunted out, "Is there a reason to why you came here?" He inquired further, merely thinking that they were after the gigantic crystals located her that could make them a fortune... and possibly crash the market along with it.

Then again, why would Salem want them to come to the castle if that was the case?

"Oh, I'm here to talk to Salem, and Neo here didn't want to be left in the aircraft alone." Naruto answered, patting Neo on the shoulder and not even caring for the fact that she was glaring at him for spilling that part about her, "I'm Naruto, if you were wondering." He added on, sticking his hand out in means to recieve a handshake.

Staring at the outstretched hand, he swiftly ignored it, "Hazel." He greeted out, before turning around and started to walk back in the direction he came from, "Follow me, I will take you to Salem." With that being said, he continued on his walk.

Frowing at the lack of reciprocation for his gesture, Naruto looked to Neo who merely shrugged her shoulders and leapt upon her little perch on Naruto's shoulders once again, still weary of Hazel, "Well, better follow him." He muttered out, before jogging at a light pace to keep up with him.

For a large man, he certainly moved quickly.

* * *

After a riveting journey - note the sarcasm in that - Naruto managed to follow Hazel through the barren wasteland that was the Land of Darkness and traverse past all of the black pools that smelt of tar and spawned different species of Grimm. Neo was a in a weird state of awe and disgust as she watched that process, which was kind of odd.

This little journey from Vale to the Land of Darkness made Naruto experience a whole range of emotions from Neo that he thought were impossible, but he was proven wrong. He was glad that Velvet didn't find out where he was going, he doubted that she would have been able to deal with the oppresive feeling this place was giving off. She might have been interested to see where the Grimm actually spawn from, but that was probably it for her.

Still, it wasn't everyday that you saw a Grimm spawn from a pool of tar, or actually travelled to the Grimm's own little area.

Now, they found themselves at a rather large deep purple staircase that was located near a large cliffside, and as the rather long and unnatural staircase kept on going up and up, located at the top of said cliff, was a large castle, one that looked both mystifying, mysterious and above all else, terrifying.

He didn't even know how both himself and Neo managed to miss it when they were trying to spot anything of use before Hazel came down and guided them here.

Speaking of Hazel, he was a quiet man and didn't speak many words, unless it was necessary for himself or it was beneficial for anyone, however, that was not the case, as Hazel didn't find it of any use to give some history as to why he was here, or what Salem was up to besides the entire collecting the power of the maidens and relics.

Naruto still didn't find out what was so unique and special about said relics from the brief history that Ozpin told him about.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, he continued up the large staircase, not wanting to waste anymore time or to worry Neo with his constant stopping and losing himself in his thoughts.

As he finally made his way up the staircase leading up to the large double doors to enter the castle, Hazel simply took a glance over him and pushed the doors open, allowing Naruto to see the inside of the castle for the first time.

Both himself and Neo were instantly assaulted with the colors of red, purple and black, with a few hints of other darker colored shades, although, once he took a look around, he did see that the deep red color was leaking through the large stained window paines near the ceiling of the castle, there were also many different chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, all burning with a few lit candles, making the entire feeling of this place eerie or even old-fashioned.

"Follow me." He heard Hazel's voice grunt out again.

Tearing his gaze from the entire look from the ceiling and the bleeding colors of the aesthetic of the inside hallway of the castle, Naruto followed behind Hazel, who was leading him a little deeper into the castle.

After a few odd minutes of silence, Naruto was already growing a little bored of this place, and he could bet that Neo was too, as everything was the same and just blended together, making it rather boring to look at as there were no variety in the color or aesthetic. Salem really needed to change some things up in the castle. He also wondered how many others thought the same thing but wouldn't dare speak it out.

"We're here. She will be inside." Going off to the side, Naruto watched as Hazel stood with his arms crossed over his chest and was eyeing him like something that he didn't want around or like he wasn't worth his time.

Looking at the double doors that would lead him to his estranged fiance, Naruto took a couple of small paces closer to the door, before glancing upwards and seeing Neo still perched upon his shoulders, "Thank you, Hazel." Naruto said, flashing Hazel a slight smile which made him roll his eyes before he stalked off back down the corridor, "Neo, I think it would be best to stand besides me." He stated to the petite girl on his shoulders.

Naruto could practically feel the nod that Neo just did before she quickly hoped off her little perch and stood by him, her eyes filling with fear and she placed a hand on her chest to calm her erratic breathing down.

"Alright, this is it." Naruto muttered to himself, before raising his hand and knocking upon the wood of the door.

_**KNOCK**_

_**KNOCK**_

The simple sound of the knocking almost felt like it echoed down the empty and bland halls of the castle.

_"Enter."_

The sound of the voice that he hadn't heard in so long, yet he could already tell the difference in tone. It was definately Salem's voice, but still, with how her voice used to be, he didn't expect it to sound so cold and nearly lifeless now.

Taking a glance over at Neo, he saw her give a shaky nod, she was ready to have the doors open and meet someone who was capable of scaring Cinder into silence.

Placing his hand upon the handle of the door, Naruto rotated it, with it making a small clicking noise as he pushed the doors open slowly.

* * *

Taking a few steps into the room with Neo gently grabbing onto his clothing, also staring around the room with some form of discomfort, mainly due to how weird the room felt with the overbearing pressure that would send others into silence and complete obidience.

It was a very tense couple of moments as Naruto shifted a little on his feet, out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Neo was shaking like a leaf in the room, so he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squueze of reassurance.

Naruto's eyes then travelled to the other occupant in the room, and he had to say, he didn't expect Salem to have changed so much.

Gone was the flawless deathly pale skin that contrasted so well with her grayish-white hair that used to be let down, gone was the red eyes that were so full of life and love, and gone was the rather shy and modestly dressed girl that he knew so long ago. Instead, in its place was someone who had a domineering aura about her, her eyes were shining a deep, angry red in color and were only converying hatred and anger. Her hair was now bleached white and styled in a large bun with multiple offshoots that also suspend different obsidian ornaments, the flawless pale skin was gone, and in its place was a more deathly colored skin with clearly visible purple veins that are located all over her skin, and finally, the modest dress style she used to have was replaced by a rather alluring style of dress that allows some of her cleavage to be visible.

Salem was now dressed in a long sleeved, black partially exposed 'cold shoulder' robe, ending in middle finger loops, with a red trim flowing from the raised collar, bordering through a vertical window which exposes some of her bust, to the sides of her hips and three crimson stripes flowing all the way down to the bottom hem of her robe. To put even more outlandish style to her choice of clothing, she also has ornate, gunmetal-colored bone-like arm cuffs on her upper arms, and an elaborate brooch with a rhombus-shaped ruby gemstone atop of her clavicle, closing her outfit over and forming a slightly wider diamond shaped window, to top it all off, she even wears a black cape with a matching red trim, with additional red gemstones hanging from her bun.

Naruto also idly noticed that on her shoulder, was a small nevermore, one that looked too small to be out in the wild, and it was perched ontop of her shoulder much like a normal bird would.

"So, finally decided to come back, huh?" Salem's voice was even colder to Naruto, to him, it was nothing like the sweet and rather caring voice that he remembered. Now, it was basically devoid of any happiness or any care in the world.

Taking a step forward, Naruto suddenly jumped back when a large and almost demonic looking, deep red rune appeared on the ground, and creepy and almost deformed hands blasted up from the rune, trying to grab onto anything they could touch. Shaking his head, he made sure to avoid anything that won't be neccessary anbd took a step back, "Listen, Salem. I'm sorry."

That probably wasn't the right thing to say, as the almost invisible pressure seemed to have intensified, making even the slightest of actions hard to make. He could even hear the many windows in the room start to crack under the pressure.

_"Excuse me?" _She snapped at him, before the sound of heels pitter pattering on the ground caught his senses, forcing his head up and fighting the pressure, he saw that Salem almost seemed to be gliding over towards him, her eyes glowing a deep, menacing red.

"I said, I'm sorry." He repeated yet again, looking up towards her, displaying no fear despite the heavy pressure that she was creating around the room, "All those years ago, what I caused. I took time to deeply reflect on everything and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused both you and Ozma."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he glanced upwards and saw Salem's face nearing his own, and he could even guess that a blind person could see the anger clearly written on her face, hell, he could practically taste it flowing off her, "Do you know... how much pain you caused me?" She seemed to whisper it, but the entirety of that statement seemed to travel around the room like she shouted it.

Shaking his head in the negative, he grit his teeth in pain as he felt her sharp finger nails did into his skin, "Centuries. Centuries of pain and loneliness. The bond that we had, nearly shattered, someone who I loved disappeared without a trace and practically went off the face of Remnant. Ozma, gone as his ideals clashed with my own." Every single important word seemed to be emphasised by Salem, and it caused her nails to puncture his skin, and he could even feel his blood dripping down his arm.

"Not only did I lose my fiance, but I also lost the important person to me in my old life, in the old humanity. The very person who first gave me the taste of freedom. All because of a misunderstanding."

Gritting his teeth, Naruto grabbed hold of Salem's arm that was digging into his skin, before unleashing some of his natural energy full blast, causing it to have a reaction with all the negativity in the room.

Instead of the crushing feeling of doom, it instead was replaced by seemingly nothing. No pain, no emotion and no sound.

Neo couldn't tell, as she was in a near catonic state from the blast of darkness she took when Salem got angry.

"I know. That was something that I was reflecting about, and I want to fix it. Between all of us. You, Ozma and I. We may not be able to have the same ideals, but at least we can all be together and somehow be on even and neutral ground." Naruto spoke, looking Salem in the eyes, seeing her eyes dim a bit, and seeing her lips twitch like she was about to speak, he quickly interupted her, "I know that I caused a lot of pain. We all have, Ozma, myself and most importantly, you. Do you know how I know the old you is still in there, wanting a chance of freedom again?" He asked.

"How?" She snarled out, basically glaring daggers to Naruto, who managed to stand on his own two feet once again.

"It's because of this."

Looking down at what he was pointing to, she saw that the engagement ring that he proposed with all those years ago, "If you truly wanted to forget about me, then you would have destroyed this, but you kept it instead. It means that some part of you, no matter how deep down it is, you want things to be the way they were before." He spoke out, before extending his free hand out, his palm facing upwards, "Just try. It can be baby steps at first, but we have to get onto even ground with everyone. If needed, I can have Ozma come here as well."

Looking down at the outstretched hand, Salem so desperately wanted to take it, but she just couldn't. Not with everything she has done, not with all the pain that she had caused to countless people and all the families that she had torn apart, "I... can't. I'm too far gone down this path. I can't change."

As she tried to back away, she felt Naruto grab onto her, and held her in a vice-like grip.

"No, I have done this before. In my old world, I could get people to change their ways, even someone who was so far down the path of hatred. All they need to do is let go, and forgive themselves of their actions. If the world turned agains them, I would stand by their side. I will do the same for you, I will do the same for Ozma. Not everything is black and white, sometimes, it is in ones actions and feelings in what they do."

Feeling tears start to enter her eyes, she turned her attention to Naruto once again, before burying her head into his chest and allowing all of her bottled up emotions to leak out, "I... I'll try." She muttered out, before her chin was gently grasped in the hands of her fiance, before it was lifted up and he was staring at her with all the love in his eyes.

"That is all it takes." He said, before kissing her on the lips, for the first time in centuries.

In that moment, Salem truly felt alive once again. Being in the hands of her love and experiencing his love again after so long without it. It felt like it gave her the courage to do anything that she thought of.

As the chaste kiss ended, Naruto pulled away, using his thumbs to wipe the stray tears off of her face. He blinked in surprise as he noticed the purple veins all over her skin start to dissipate and vanish back into her body, "Shall we start now? Call Ozma over here and to work things out between us and about everything, because as far as I am aware, we are all cursed with some form of immortality, meaning whatever happens, happens for the rest of eternity, until we are put to rest by the God's themselves."

Taking a small breath, Salem smiled lightly,"Yes. It will be a long road."

"Indeed, but everything starts with baby steps, it only takes one soul to change everything-" Naruto said, grasping Salem's hands in his own as he walked her over to Neo, who was starting to get out of her daze when she felt everything return back to her, "-and it takes only one, to cause a spark that ignites and unites everyone."

Crouching down, Naruto let go with one of his hands, before extending the hand towards Neo, who took it with a small smile.

**END STORY**

**Alright guys, that is the story finished. Thank you for sticking around with it and with me through all the ups and downs of the past couple of months and through all the hiatus' that I have been going on.**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that good, I am not that great with writing mushy-mushy stuff, but I will try to improve upon it.**

**Now, it is time for the Mini-Series to take over before I start on some larger projects which will take up most of my time, and ****Determined Knight will come back soon. Just want to take some time off of writing for now, I'll be back soon with new chapters and stories.**


	17. Chapter 15 - Epilogue

**Naruto - Jaded Harbinger of Peace**

**Epilogue**

Sighing to himself, Naruto felt at peace and was comfortable as he allowed the sun to soak into his skin. He was currently sunbathing - something which he picked up from all the women in his life. Sometimes, he really wondered how the small quirks and knicknacks of the women around him managed to pass onto himself. He would have never done those things before, but now, he found himself doing them more often then not.

"Mind if I join you?"

Hearing the rather timid, yet more mature voice, Naruto gazed to his side and he did indeed see Velvet looking at him with a rather embarrassed look on her face, he knew that was just one of the many quirks of the rabbit Faunus who initiated the kiss with him all those years ago, she was able to be bold and assertive, but those times were rather rare... unless it came to asserting herself over the other women with her place being the 'Top Girl' as she likes to put it.

Seeing Velvet with the way she was now, there was no way to presume that she was the rather shy and modest Beacon girl that he first met all those years ago.

First of all, she had grown marginally, now nearly standing at 5'9, she was rather tall, taller than most other females and had some amazing curves that she had developed in her early adult years. Her brown hair that seemed to be messy and rather dull when she was a student was no more, as it now was luscious and wavy and finished at her mid-back with some of it styled in a small bun, she also grew with her rabbit features and her ears weren't as nearly as large and odd looking. Her tanned skin was nice and even and didn't look out of place for her, and that was due to her constant sunbathing and outdoorsy lifestyle and her job.

The stand out feature on her though, was definately the obsidian colored ring that was on her ring finger, one that had a large sparkling jewel as bright as the blue sky.

Currently displaying all of her curves to Naruto as she was wearing a rather modest two piece white bikini suit to have it be most effective with the sunbathing she was about to do. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if being the transmigrant of Hinata also gave her the gift of having such a pair of breasts. They weren't at Hinata level and definately not Tsunade level, but they were a couple of cup sizes below that.

Despite being at the age of 22 and a Beacon graduate, she was still rather timid when it came to being around him, she still had that small quirk of pulling her rabbit ears down and covered her face with them when she was extremely embarrassed.

"By all means, I could use the company." Naruto said, smiling at one of his wives and gesturing to one of the many spare sunbathing chairs around him.

Yes, he did in fact say wives, and that was more than just Velvet, Salem and Neo. In fact, most people would definately call him a lucky bastard with having so many beautiful girls with him for the rest of time, and especially Jiraiya, as he would be torn between proud and jealous of all the attention that he gets.

He was still amazed that even after explaining the consequences of sealing a kiss on the lips with him would entail that they would not care, wanting to be with him. Sure, he definately felt the sadness in knowing that they would outlive their children and potential grandchildren - something which a parent should never be able to do - but they steeled themselves and they would do everything they possibly can to make their time count.

Although, Neo was the most surprising, even if she couldn't speak, she still had the most erratic emotions, and after finally calming her down, it was noted that Roman Torchwick was the one to help her off her feet and give her a purpose of sorts, even if it was mainly breaking him out of terrible situations, and without him, Neo possibly wouldn't have ever gained some fragmented memories of her past life or ever had this chance with Naruto.

So, as a way to repay Roman back - subtly of course - he sent a clone disguised as a regular civilian and delivered a package to Roman. Once Roman opened that package, lots of cold, hard Lien cards would greet him back, along with a small note that would merely say thank you and would be signed by someone named 'N'.

Of course, the amount of Lien would be enough for him to stop being a criminal and live in the most lavish way possible, along with allowing him to live comfortably for the rest of his life.

Of course, Naruto even convinced every major police station to drop Roman off the wanted list. Granted this was a bit harder, but it was done eventually, and Roman was now no longer a wanted man.

"So, where are the others at? I haven't seen them yet today, I know Glynda is back at the academy being the 'Strict Witch'." Naruto questioned, closing his eyes and further relaxing into his chair, often twitching in annoyance as he felt the pools reflection race past his eyes.

It was one thing to actually be living in the sanctuary back in Forever Fall, but enjoying nature as it is was also something else. It was simple really, after talking it out with his new wives and where they wanted to live, it was a unanimous vote to live somewhere secluded and away from the bustling cities and closer to smaller villages.

So, they all settled down in the region of Mistral, further away from the large and crowded city and near some smaller villages that they could easily help in case anything happened.

Rolling her eyes at that nickname that he had lovingly given Glynda, she answered him, "Well, both Raven and Summer are at their daughters weddings. Salem is doing some cooking and Neo, well she is making another few batches of ice-cream to sell. Willow is doing her thing and managing the company and bringing its name back to grace." Velvet said with a small shrug, inching her chair closer to Naruto's so she could be closer to him.

Sighing to himself, Naruto shook his head at the antics of Neo. Ice-cream was truly her thing, and apparently, she had great skills in consuming lots of it, but apparently she was also skilled in making it.

So, after many attempts at begging and silent pleading and a few rejected offers on sex, Naruto finally gave in and installed the necessary equipment for Neo to divulge in her little ice-cream fascination.

At least it got her to stop spending so much on bulk ice-cream purchases as she could now make her own and even sell some for the villages nearby. It was also funny that the only flavors of ice-cream Neo actually made and sold were Neapolitan, then pure chocolate and even pure strawberry flavor. Let it be known that Neo really disliked the vanilla portion of the ice-cream.

Yes, that disliking of vanilla also translated into her sex life and crazy fantasies... always be mindful of the shy and silent ones as they are the most surprising.

Willow on the other hand decided that it would be her and her daughters job to bring the SDC back to where it once was, getting rid of the corrupt and racist workers that ran the joint and bring better conditions to every single worker across Remnant, it was a slow process, but it was getting there.

"So, let me guess. Ruby is marrying Weiss after countless attempts, and Yang and Blake are finally making it official?" He questioned, although it sounded more like a statement.

While both Summer and Raven weren't all that judgemental when their daughters came out as being lesbians, it still was a shock to them, but they accepted it, as their daughters happiness was worth so much more than forcing them to do something they didn't want.

Willow was fine with it either way, as her daughter would be happy, then she will be happy. She wasn't there for much of her daughters life, so being supportive about her descions was the best thing that she could do.

Sure, they were upset since they won't get any 'blood' grandchildren to spoil rotten, there is a chance that they could always adopt.

"Yep. It seems as though two years of constant pestering and asking finally broke down Weiss' ability to deny her." Velvet said with a small chuckle, remembering the times that she used to overhear the conversations between the now nineteen year old and twenty one year old.

"At least the girls are happy." Naruto said. While he wasn't always around or with Ruby and her little group, he did make sure to drop in time to time and spend some time with them.

It was still so weird for him and so odd to hear both Yang and Ruby call him 'dad' or 'their old man'. Guess that was just one of the many unwanted... or wanted perks of being in a relationship with their mother/aunt.

"Yes, and that is the main thing that everyone is happy about." Velvet nodded with a small smile, even though Naruto couldn't see it as he was too busy basking in the rays of the sun, "So, how is Ozpin doing?" She questioned, having left the huntress business to chase what she actually wanted, which was photography, but she still had the ability to take care of small packs of Grimm.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto just answered the best he could, "I mean, he definately looks a lot less stressed now since this entire secret war is basically over. He is still being the ever aloof headmaster. These four years have been a treat for him in his immortal life so far, no need to fear about his death coming at every corner or Salem launching some sort of surprise attack."

It was one of the many things that Naruto did when he entered a relationship - or rentered being Salem's case - with the girls. Telling those that weren't in Ozpin's little secret group. He talked about how he was given a task by the Brother God's to be the 'Gray' for Salem's darkness and Ozpin's light, and how his task was to be the middleground for both of them and try to bring peace in ways that would satisfy them - whatever that meant. About his curse of granting immortality to those that want to enter a relationship, and to top it all off, he told them how he wasn't even of this world.

Let's just say that Naruto never answered so many questions in his life, especially when it came to explaining that at the age of 18 he fought in a war that could make any of the wars of Remnant look like childsplay, and how morally wrong it was to teach kids from a young age to kill or even sabotage.

He was just glad that Salem took over and explained the things that he didn't know of, how the old humanity was and the unfortunate actions that decimated them and even the times that she was all alone for who knows how long before trying to end herself in the pools of Grimm, she also spoke about the wonder of seeing humanity evolve and change so much.

"Well, I would feel relaxed and rather content after having peace between your mortal enemy for centuries off your chest, along with the burdens of the past finally getting relieved." Velvet spoke out, elbowing Naruto gently at the second part with a small smirk on her face.

"Haha, very funny." He muttered out, before opening his eyes and giving a light-hearted glare at the rabbit Faunus who was just too cute at times.

After a brief moment of silence, Naruto saw the look on Velvet's face, and sometimes, that look didn't bode well for him, either physically or mentally. He has had enough female shopping trips to know of that, Sighing to himself, Naruto decided to bite the bullet, "What is it, Vel?"

Fidgeting in her chair, Velvet nervously cleared her throat before sitting up and turning her body towards Naruto, and gently grasp his hands in her own, "Naruto... the girls and I have been thinking-" She was suddenly cut off.

"Oh no." He muttered out, knowing that when it comes to 'girls talk' he was always left out of the loop and sometimes made for rather terrible surprises, "Ow." He grunted out when he felt a kick to his shins.

Right, Velvet had a tendancy to use her feet when he annoyed her. He had yet to see her do that to anyone else, but then again, he really wasn't around when the girls were having thier private time.

Huffing lightly, she decided to continue, "-As I was saying, the girls and I wanted to know if you wanted to have a family." She said, her cheeks flushing bright red as she said what was on her mind.

Naruto's mind seemed to have shut down for a moment, his mouth opening and closing in a close imitation of a stunned goldfish, before a rather stupid smile made its way onto his face, "I would love to have a family, Vel, an even larger one that we currently have." He spoke out, pulling Velvet into a quick, yet searing kiss that made her feel weak in the knees. _'I don't think my pelvis or dick would survive this.'_ He mentally groaned out.

While he may be a stamina freak, he still had his limits, and considering that he would never use his Shadow Clones to do anything intimiate with his girls, as that felt a little cheap and maybe a little unfair to the girls. However, the girls were truly monsters in the bed. He doesn't know how many times he had to replace or remake the bed from their activities, but it would definately be in the dozens from the simple four years they have all been together.

Raven, Neo and surprisingly Glynda were absolute freaks when it came to fetish and kink play in the bed.

Giving a smile of her own, one that sent pleasurable chills down his spine, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Good, because I want seven children, and Salem wants four. Who knows how many the others want." She then licked his earlobe, making even more shivers go down his spine, this time, it was mixed with a slight amount of fear and arousal.

_'Yep... this will be painful.'_

He was suddenly jerked up from his sitting position, as Velvet yanked him upwards and kept his hands in a vice-like grip with her own, "Come on, we need to feed you real good. You will need all the energy you can get." Giggling lightly at the expression Naruto made, she didn't even give him a chance to respond as she suddenly raced towards the hand-built house, all but dragging Naruto behind her in the air like a kit.

Yes, it was going to be a very long eternity, along with a few more broken beds to the count for the group.

**END EPILOGUE**


	18. Re-Write happening in the future!

**Hello everyone.**

**After re-reading this work, I have finally decided to re-write it. Now, I already have a name for the rewrite in mind, and that will be 'Naruto - Harbinger of Peace'.**

**Now, I will admit that the final few chapters of 'Jaded Harbinger of Peace' were terribly rushed and the entire story was... terrible I might add. It had potential, but I didn't allow that to happen and in my opinion, the entire fanfiction just flumped rather badly. So, that is why I have decided to re-write it and change things up... a lot.**

**Anyway, I won't say when the rewrite will be uploaded fully. I will wait until I am far enough into the rewrite to do so, and when I am ready, I will update this once again to let you all know that it is going live. Unless you follow me as an author, you won't get updated right away.**

**Now, I want to be honest with you. From the first chapter rewrite alone, I can tell you all that it will seem like a completely different fic, however, it still has the same backbone that Jaded Harbinger had.**

**I will go over the changes that you can expect to see from the original;**

* * *

**MINOR CHANGES**

**\- Naruto is NOT jaded. I failed horribly at making him like that in the first place.**

**\- Velvet is still the 'Main' girl. However, she will get more screen time, along with Coco.**

**\- Kurama is no longer in the fic, as Naruto no longer was 'transfered' between dimensions. More will be explained in the major changes.**

**\- Naruto can use all the Elements and Sub-Elements, all though he rarely uses most of them.**

* * *

**Alright, so nothing too groundbreaking within the minor changes. I felt like Kurama being in the minor change was useful, considering that he hardly had a role within the original fanfiction in the first place.**

**Alright, now we get into the major changes that will definately make this fic different compared to the re-write plot wise.**

* * *

**MAJOR CHANGES**

**\- Due to circumstances during and after the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto has become something akin to an immortal. He hardly ever ages, and always looks like he is in his prime. After the events of the Fourth Shinobi War, he sealed himself away to prevent anyone trying to gain his friendship in order to gain power. That means he doesn't become Hokage because if he was tied to a single village, then the power scale and the fear of said village will rise and most certainly bring another war.**

**\- Naruto unsealed himself after humanities first 'wipeout', and has witnessed the rebirth of the human race, and has witnessed the two Brother God's living within the human race. He came into contact with Salem - pre-curse - and Ozma, along with seeing much of what humanity had to offer.**

**\- Ozma never became jealous and the actions that he took within the original are nothing anymore.**

**\- He witnessed the Brother God's eliminating humanity thanks to the actions of Salem. However, instead of letting Salem wander the land alone, he did 'visit' her on the occasion, trying to help her find solace in the fact that her actions have consequences and tries to remedy her and help her. However, once Salem took the plunge into the Land of Darkness, Naruto visited her one last time, before vanishing once again.**

**\- He was there when humanity evolved once again, he saw the creation of Dust and its uses, and he also witnessed the birth of the first Faunus.**

**\- While Naruto is still in his own little '****sanctuary', he still exits from time to time, helping those severly in need (The poor/homeless) and he helps those that are beginning to fall down the path of darkness, and he often appears to those of pure hearts when they need help the most.**

**\- Naruto's influence is much more larger and more broader in Remnant with the people that he has helped.**

**\- The 'relationships' that he has are much more different than in the original and some of those play a role within the characters themselves and have a role in the story.**

**\- Due to Naruto's influence, some larger names within the world and the criminal world are no longer living, instead, they are having thier punishment for trying to take something pure, and try to use it for their own gains.**

**\- Some people who were meant to be dead are still alive. Some people that are alive in Canon have been killed, either due to criminals, sickness or missions.**

* * *

**Alright, now that you have seen the changes, you can tell that this would be a rather big re-write, and hopefully, it will be better than the original by a large margin. I hope that you can still stick around and wait for it to be released and give your thoughts on everything.**

**If you are confused by anything, or are simply curious about something, you are free to PM me, or simply review it and I will reply to you for your answers.**

**Thank you,**

**FestiveBoi**


	19. Small Request, Rewrite Prologue Preview!

**Hello everyone. This little update chapter will be in two parts, the first part being the recognition of someone that has taken on a challenge that I have created and is currently working on, and I want to let the others know and for everyone to possible give some constructive criticism and possibly some advice for the future.**

**The second part of this little update will be a small snippet / preview of what I have cooked up for the very first chapter of the rewrite to this story. By the way, the very first chapter is over 4,000 and would possibly still grow. In comparrison to the first chapter of Jaded Harbinger which was merely around 1,700 words.**

* * *

**Edboyz steps forward**

**I just want to say that 'Edboyz' has come forward and bravely taken on the challenge which I had made along with the others. The challenge that he had taken on - for his very first fanfiction no-less - was the Naruto x Bakugan Battle Brawlers one. I am proud to say that he completed his first chapter and it is now up and the fanfiction is titled 'Brawlers across Dimensions', so if you could please check it out and leave some feedback through either reviews or possibly even PM's, that would be greatly appreciated.**

**It is his very first fanfiction that he has ever done, and it takes courage to test yourself in your very first fanfiction being that of a challenge. So please, don't be too critical when it comes to simple errors such as spelling, flow of the story and the way that characters interact. Doing this is as much of a journey along with a learning experience.**

**Always remember, someones first fanfiction will never be perfect, and people will always be aiming to perfect and certainly improve on what they know, so don't go around flaming people, as someone who recieves flames almost daily, it really does hurt sometimes. For a new author that is on their first fic, it must make them feel terrible. I know it did for me.**

* * *

**Naruto - Harbinger of Peace, Prologue Preview**

**_Velvet Scarlatina had a small hobby, one that she enjoyed very much and tried to do as often as possible when she had the chance, and that was strolling through the marvels of nature and relishing how peaceful it was and how in sync everything seemed to be._**

**_It made her feel free. Free from the discrimination that she faced from the more close-minded individuals at Beacon about her Faunus heritage. Free from the stress of being a student at Beacon Academy, and of course, freeing her mind to try and allow herself to become one with nature, and try to open herself up to Mother Nature itself._**

**_She had heard many stories of the past about how certain people could basically open themselves up to nature itself, allowing them to know many things that shouldn't be possible. She wanted to try it, despite knowing that the possible risks that could happen to a person who opens themselves up the very force of nature itself, especially when they didn't have a pure heart or have the best intentions at heart._**

**_Simply hearing about how they were driven to the brink of sanity and having to go into some serious rehab put many off at trying to learn and practice opening up to nature. However, that didn't stop most, however, there was another nasty surprise that has actually been recording in history happening multiple times throughout the years, and that was the fact that those who were unworthy or simply to 'Evil' were turned into stone statues, and their faces had been frozen in a state of sheer agony for the rest of eternity._**

**_One of the more... famous and more recent cases of someone being turned to stone was nearly a decade and a half ago, where Jacques Schnee, a rather cruel and greedy businessman tried to tap into nature to gain more power, either physically or figuratively, however that backfired on him with fatal consequences, and now, he was forever frozen in stone._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Naruto snapped open his eyes, revealing them to be a rather brilliant and bright shade of blue that could easily be compared to the sky. Blinking a few times, his visage was set in a thoughtful frown as he sensed something move past the intricate and rather precise barrier. Only one with a pure-heart could make it past the barrier and actually be allowed within the grounds he called his home for the past few decades._**

**_Humming to himself, he got up with rather refined movements and dusted himself off from any stray specks of dust or dirt that may have clung to his clothing. Taking a quick glance to make sure that he was in a presentable shape, he closed his eyes once more, allowing himself to tap into the very nature itself in order to locate whoever it was that managed to get past the barrier._**

**_Within a split second, orange pigmentation formed around his eyes as a rather soothing pale green sheen overlapped his body._**

**_"Hmm? It seems that Maple has brought a friend with her." He muttered out with a slight croak to his voice, before he opened his eyes once more, revealing that they were a rather sharp yellow color with a horizontal black bar in them - almost reminiscent of a toad - before they quickly changed back to their natural blue color and the orange pigmentation faded back, leaving the naturally peached colored skin remaining._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_Enough with the wandering, you silly little mind.' He berated himself, smacking himself lightly on the cheek. Shaking his head away from those thoughts, he blinked a few times when he glanced over and saw that Maple had made her way through the shrubbery a few feet away, and moments later a girl wearing a rather interesting choice of clothing followed a few moments later._**

**_As he glanced at the girl, he saw the girl was rather pretty and adorable, standing at about 5'6 - not including the ears - with luscious brown hair that seemed to shine radiantly under the sunlight, she also had soft chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with delight as she took in the beauty of the place. She also had rather smooth, pale white skin that was unblemished with any acne or scars, and her nose funnily enough was twitching up and down sporadically._**

**_However, the feature that definately stuck out the most for her was definately the pair of brown rabbit ears that had a healthy shade of pink on the inside, 'A rabbit Faunus, eh? Haven't seen one of those in a while.' Naruto thought to himself. Although he couldn't help but to chuckle quietly as her nose was once again twitching after smelling the various scents of the wood and flowers - and possibly the animals - in the air._**

**_Since he couldn't tell her exact age, and if he were to guess, she would either be in her late teens or possibly in her early twenties, with the way she was carrying herself was any say in it, along with the way her eyes were constantly scanning her surroundings, along with the way that she was prepared in case of a sudden attack._**

**_Watching the girl for a few more moments, Naruto himself decided to finally make himself known as he stepped out from behind a rather thick tree that he had hid himself behind as he observed the girl, "Yo." He greeted out, a closed eye-smile as he raised his hand in greeting._**

* * *

**Alright, that is it for the preview, which have been extracted from various places within the first chapter prologue. As you can tell, I have already changed a lot when it comes to the first chapter, so hopefully, you guys like the change.**

**Anyways, take care, have a good day and or night, and please stay safe and spend some much needed time with your families during these challenging times.**


	20. The re-write for this is up!

**So, I am not sure if you guys have seen it, but I have uploaded the first chapter of the Jaded Harbinger of Peace re-write, you can find it on my profile, and it is titled Harbinger of Peace. Go check it out if you are interested, and let me know on what you think of it!**

**In the first chapter, you can already see that a lot, and I mean a lot has changed already, and its only the first chapter in.**

* * *

**As a side note, I must say, I am thoroughly enjoying the Henry Stickmin memes. I have the distraction dance song stuck in my head and I can't help but checkle at the image that comes to my head each and every time I think of it.**


	21. Help with a new idea

**Hello, sorry to place another update into this story. I am only doing this so I can get a new idea out there and have more people have a look at it. I am merely doing this so people can have their opinion put out there for the idea of the story, as I have only done three characters that are certain for this story, I do hope that it is unique and something to look forward to when it does come out.**

* * *

**Well, I just had a idea pop into my head, it is a RWBY fanfiction, but one that is a little... out there and probably something might not take off well with most of you.**

* * *

**Anyway, the general idea of the fanfiction (A harem, btw, but sort of one that Jaune isn't aiming to get, it just... happens by things out of his control), is that Jaune becomes a ward at a Women's Insane Asylum, as he just really wants to help people, but the only way that he could get into this field, was by accepting this job that was placed on the table.**

* * *

**I know now that people have been PM'ing me about a fanfiction on a03 titled 'Guard Arc', however, I won't be taking it that way. There will be no rape or sexual assualt with women forcing themselves onto Jaune like that. In this world, Grimm are a problem, but it isn't as bad as in the actual show. **

**Academies are still up and running, and they also have a secondary campus that acts like a college for people to have a better education.**

* * *

**Considering the fact that to get admitted to an insane Asylum (For men and women) back in the day was really easy and sometimes something that was done without proof of the condition or 'insanity', it wouldn't be too out there for some of the reasons. However, more often than not, the people going into the insane asylum will never leave, or if they did, they changed a lot, and I mean A LOT.**

* * *

**I mean seriously, some of the reasoning that they had was just plain stupid and just... wrong on so many different levels. I mean, who places someone in a mental asylum beacuse they are shorter than average, or happen to be way taller than average?**

**There was even a case back in the 1800's where a woman was sent to an Insane Asylum becuase she... masturbated too much?**

**Yet again, there were plenty of cases where women were sent to these Asylum's because they weren't obedient to their husbands, or they didn't follow the correct religion of thier husbands. On the other side, there were cases that women were sent to Insane Asylum's after they gave birth to a male, or an heir, and were left to rot in the Asylum, never to be released again.**

* * *

**So, with that, give me any woman from the show (only RWBY) that could be in there, and give me a reason as to why they are in there, and for how long they have been in there. Also, give me some personalities for them as well.**

* * *

**So, any female character, young or old can be placed in the Asylum, it is up to you to give me a reason as to why that is.**

**Any women in the asylum can fall for Jaune, and considering that this is an AU and a crack-fic, I am allowing the Harem to be large.**

**Any women that are dead in canon can be sent to the Asylum for whatever reason as well, it is up to you. For example, Velvet or Blake, or any Faunus for that manner can be sent to the Asylum because they are a Faunus, which most humans still don't like, and they were caught outside the borders of Menagerie.**

* * *

**WARNING - The women that fall for Jaune... well, they are a little... off in the mind, meaning that they will be rather obsessed or possibly have Yandere-like tendencies for Jaune. Remember, Jaune want's to help these women get back into society, so that means that if he has to bite the bullet with them, he would.**

* * *

**I already have three characters confirmed in the story; Willow, Winter and Weiss. I can imagine Jacques doing something like that. Taking over the SDC, taking over the family name and sending Willow to an Asylum under the pretenses of being an alcoholic and giving him an heir, whilst Winter and Weiss will be sent with his influence because they ignored and rebelled against him, by either trying to get into the Atlas Military or trying to leave Atlas all together.**

* * *

I do hope that this interests you, and that you will send me either Review's or PM's with your thoughts and some input towards this fanfiction.


	22. Future Projects for next year!

**Alright, so a little update for you all, which I will tell you my plans for future projects... possibly starting either late December or early next year. **

**After looking through Chillman22's profile and the stories that are up for adoption, I have decided to adopt one, and that will become a future project.**

**It is a Naruto x Yu-Gi-Oh x-over that is set in the Elemental Nations.**

**The main pairing of the fanfiction is Naruto x Dark Magician Girl - who has somehow gained a real body for a form. However, Chillman22 has given me the freedom to add more to the pairings, and by freedom, I mean that Naruto can be with the girls from the Elemental Nations, or it can be with other female monster cards.**

**I just want to let you know that I am not that great when it comes to fight scenes, so it will mean that there won't be that many fight scenes... with Naruto anyway. With the monster girls, I could try my hand at that, considering that they have thier own attacks in the anime and it might be easier to write.**

**For the power level for the female monster cards - if more are added - I would try to make them powerful, but not super overpowered. What I am thinking of, is using the monster's level and attack points as a main point for it.**

**Since I am not certain with who I am going to be adding to the pairings, either women from the Naruto series, or for the female monster cards, I am allowing you to place down your thoughts and who you want to be in the pairing. Just give me a reason on how they meet, or how they met in the past.**

**Be warned, there will be no over exaggeration of Naruto's childhood, just that he was isolated from kids his age and for the fact that he was ignored. There will also be little to no bashing of characters, sure, Naruto might not get along well with them, but he won't go out of his way to make them feel terrible or continue to slander them.**

**As a note, since the Dark Magician Girl is a spellcaster, she can use spells to de-age someone, so an older women are accepted, plus Naruto needs a mature woman or two with him.**

**While I am open to any woman from the series, I do like seeing the rarer pairings used in Naruto fanfiction.**

**I don't know a title for the fanfiction yet, maybe you can help me with that.**

* * *

**I have also been in contact with Dragon Sage god, and we have finally come onto equal ground when it comes to something that I know of and that has been made as a challenge/request.**

**\- This is a crack-fic, meaning that it won't be taken super seriously, meaning that the Harem can be large... very large.**

**The challenge/request is a Naruto x RWBY x Fate/Stay Night x-over. However, Fate/Stay Night is not the main one, only a select few characters and abilities will be present.**

**In this, it will be a post 4th Shinobi War Naruto, and it will begin after Naruto's and Sasuke's strongest offensive attacks collide with each other... Indra's Arrow and Naruto's Six Paths: Big Ball Rasenshuriken. Which causes a massive tear in reality, and as cliche as it is, Naruto falls into it. However, a difference is that Sasuke is implied to have perished from sheer exhaustion and the tear of reality to rip him apart. Naruto only survives due to having Kurama sealed inside him.**

**However, in this, Kurama sacrifices himself, giving Naruto all of the remaining chakra he has so he can help survive to tear of reality.**

**In between dimensions and realities, the heroic spirit of Gilgamesh takes notice of Naruto, and takes an interest in him, mainly because Naruto is by far the strongest mortal that he has ever felt, and he wants to see further potential to see how far he can push his limits. In the heat of the moment, Gilgamesh 'splits' himself and some of him merges with Naruto, giving him an even large chance to survive.**

**\- Due to the laws of Naruto going to a new world, his chakra is converted into aura, and due to Gilgamesh's influence, his semblance becomes the Gate of Babylon: The King's Treasure. However, Nartuo will need to train in order to utilise it, however, to use it to its maximum, it drains Naruto's aura reserves very quickly.**

**\- Dragon Sage god has made it so that Naruto can summon three other Heroic Spirits, those three being; Mash Kyrielight (Shielder), Jeanne d'Arc (Archer, might need some research or help on this one) and finally; Artoria Pendragon.**

**\- The Harem that has been decided upon right now; Neo, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Glynda and Emerald. The Heroic Spirits mentioned above will also be with Naruto, and it will be more of a Master/Servant bond-relationship.**

**\- However, I am debating on whether or not that I have another 'Harem' so to speak, it will still be with Naruto, however, it will be an implied one. Meaning the characters will have thier moments with him, however, it won't be directly expressed. So in a sense, Nartuo will be with more women.**

* * *

**An idea that could come to fruition sometime in the future as well comes from Mr. What If, where it would be a rather cliche and probably somewhat predictable with Jaune Arc being the only male that has aura unlocked in a world that is dominated by females.**

**It will be a heavy crack-fic and heavily AU and just not meant to be taken seriously whatsoever. There will be some genderbends. Not a lot, but there will be some.**

**Jaune will indeed have a harem... well, a rather large one that is mainly female dominant.**

**I might put my own twist to the story regarding males in the world. They will already be house-husbands and ordinary civillians, but to put a twist to it, in some areas, as soon as a male gives birth to a male, it is considered bad luck and the father that sired the male would be killed. It is dark, but I could make use of it in some areas.**

* * *

**Challenges I have made!**

**If you are interested in any of these, PM me or leave a review saying that you are interested and I will PM you. Just make sure that you are confident and have the correct spelling and grammar. I don't like reading stories with barely legible sentences that make you have to re-read them multiple times in order to fully understand what is being said.**

**Anyway, for this, there are three Naruto x-over challenges, along with a single Harry Potter one, considering that I have been on a small Harry Potter binge for the last few weeks.**

* * *

**Title \- (This is up for you to decide)**

**Fandom \- Naruto + High School DxD**

**Pairing \- Naruto x Harem (Asia and Ravel are a must)**

**RULES FOR THIS CHALLENGE;**

**1) Post 4th Shinobi War Naruto that leaps dimensions as he is bored in the peaceful times of the Elemental Nations**

**2) Naruto is to remain Human, as he will be the guiding light for the 'Human Faction' so when he achieves peace, no faction has any favoritism.**

**3) Asia and Ravel are to be in the Harem. Asia is the innocent beauty that is the opposite to Naruto's cynicism. Ravel is a cute Tsundere that works hard for his praise and Naruto sees potential in her, not only in power, but also with fair and neutral political power.**

**4) While he has no Sacred Gear, Naruto himself is a powerhouse, however, he doesn't fight in every battle, instead he is more of a pacifist, believing in love over power. He wants to nurture and teach those that must defend themselves.**

**5) Issei is NOT the main focus, he doesn't get a Harem, but he can get either one or two females to be with him. Just don't focus on that side of the relationship.**

**6) Lemons, they don't have to be in the story, but if you feel comfortable with them, then go ahead and incorporate them into the chapters at your pleasure. You can incorporate any fetish or kink that you want into the story if you are doing lemons. If an Older Woman is in the Harem, then pregnancy will obviously be one of the kinks/fetish.**

**Brief Summary;**

**Peace is something that Naruto is not used to, and after becoming the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, all of the major and minor villages have become closely tied together, bringing peace and prosperity to the land. However, even he can get bored, so he finds a way to leap dimensions and try to break his boredom in doing so.**

**He just didn't expect for the dimension he landed in to be so odd. Humans, Yokai, Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, even Gods and Goddess'. With so many different sides that all seem to be hanging onto some sort of peace by a thin thread, he decides to be the bringer of peace once more.**

* * *

**Taken by Edboyz, but you can still try your hand at it!**

**Title \- (Up to you to decide)**

**Fandom/s \- Naruto + Bakugan (Old School Show, NOT the trashy remake!)**

**Tags \- Humor, Romance, Ecchi**

**Pairing \- Naruto x Harem [Alice is a must]**

**RULES FOR THIS CHALLENGE;**

**1) This Naruto is after the Pein Arc. Meaning that he and the Kyuubi aren't that close whatsoever.**

**2) While it is a Harem, the maximum number of women that are allowed in the Harem is five... well, four considering Alice is a must have in the Pairing.**

**3) The main attribute of Bakugan Naruto links with can either be Ventus (Wind) or Darkus (Dark)**

**4) Somehow during Naruto's transportation, Kyuubi is not sealed in Naruto, rather he becomes his Bakugan, and his main attribute is Darkus, however, like Preyas, he can shift between Pyrus (Fire) and Darkus (Dark). His starting power level is 450g's, and he can evolve once when a certain criteria is met.**

**NOTE - The relationship between Naruto and Kyuubi is like between the Video Game Character and Leonidas in the Bakugan Battle Brawler games. Yes, Kyuubi does talk, much like the guardian Bakugan of the Battle Brawlers.**

**5) While Naruto is in the Bakugan world, he gets dragged into a whole lotta mess thanks to Dan, who is overbearing and drags Naruto into the Battle Brawlers group. Of course, Naruto is rather closed off, as he doesn't know WHO to trust within this odd world however, once he bonds with them he starts to open up to them.**

* * *

**Title \- Up to you to decide!**

**NOTE \- Some inspiration for this has come from Sackcloth and Ashes by pain17ification**

**Fandom/s \- Naruto + RWBY**

**Tags \- Harem, Ecchi/Lewd, Romance, Action**

**Pairing \- Naruto x Older Women Harem [Saphron and Terra are a must! They are Bi in this story!]**

**RULES FOR THIS CHALLENGE;**

**1) Naruto is forced into a tear in space/time after clashing with Sasuke when their final attacks clashed, meaning that Naruto loses his arm.**

**2) Naruto is rescued/helped by Saphron and Terra Cotta-Arc. After fully recovering and getting back to his senses, Naruto believes himself in their debt and tries to pay them back, whether it be by looking after Adrian when they are busy, taking care of the plants and the house itself. Eventually, Saphron and Terra develop feelings for him and vice versa.**

**3) Lemons, they don't have to be in the story, but if you feel comfortable with them, then go ahead and incorporate them into the chapters at your pleasure. You can incorporate any fetish or kink that you want into the story if you are doing lemons. If an Older Woman is in the Harem, then pregnancy will obviously be one of the kinks/fetish.**

**4) For the Harem, only Older Women can be part of it. The only exceptions that I will make is for Velvet and Coco! Nobody else! You can include Salem and Neo in there as well considering they are older than Velvet and Coco.**

* * *

**Taken by Alpha Potter, but you can still try your hand at it!**

**Title \- Up to you to decide**

**Fandom \- Harry Potter**

**Tags \- Yandere/Overprotective, Harem, Ecchi, Romance, Adventure, Pheromones**

**Pairing \- Harry Potter x Yandere/Overprotective Narcissa Malfoy x Harem [Yandere / Overprotective Narcissa is a must!]**

**RULES FOR THIS CHALLENGE;**

**1) Other than giving Harry the ultimate protection by sacrificing her life, she tries to give him the best life possible adding in a little dark magic that makes his pheromones stronger to the opposite sex, which means that they are more likely to protect, love and follow him.**

**2) No Dumbledore nor Weasley bashing. Sure, they can take a few jabs, but nothing more serious than that.**

**3) Naricssa was friends with Lily Potter and takes care of Harry after she finds where he is located, and is horrified by the treatment that he has been getting from the Dursley's. Her relationship between Lucious and Malfoy is seriously strained.**

**4) Harry is to be sorted into either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.**

**5) Lemons,** **they don't have to be in the story, but if you feel comfortable with them, then go ahead and incorporate them into the chapters at your pleasure. You can incorporate any fetish or kink that you want into the story if you are doing lemons. If an Older Woman is in the Harem, then pregnancy will obviously be one of the kinks/fetish.**

**PM me for more details for this one, or check the Harry Potter challenge book I have up!**


	23. Twitter and Archive of Our Own

**Well, I have finally decided to make a Twitter account, if anyone is interested in that. You can follow me there, my twitter name is Festive_Enforcer, and my handle is FestivePhantom, it is the same profile picture as my pfp on this site, and on A03.**

**I have also made another account for Archive of Our Own, which I am found under the pen name; UnknownEnforcer. I will x-post some stories onto that account as well, to try and place the story more out there, or if you are lucky, I might upload a story on that site first before I upload it onto here.**

**Just wanted to let you guys know that, I have been getting some PM's about that sort of thing.**


	24. I think I broke or fractured my finger

**Ugh, I think I either broke or fractured my finger at cricket practice today. Stings like a bitch and keeps sending me massive jolts of pain. It happens to be my middle finger as well, so it is really hard to type now.**

**Considering that I don't feel pain, this is pretty bad if I can actually feel it. There is a massive purplish-black bruise and it has swelled up a lot!**

**Just wanted to let you all know, so I am not going to be updating chapters or being able to type that much for the next few days, and possibly for the next week or two.**

**I do hope that you continue to support my stories though, despite this setback.**


End file.
